The Promise
by nileylooover
Summary: <html><head></head>I messed up.I had hurt him.He doesn't love me anymore,but he came back.I struggled to smile and he just shook his head and started to cry. I hate seeing him cry,it breaks my heart."I love you",it's the last thing I said before everything went black. NILEY</html>
1. Prologue

**THE PROMISE**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I messed up. I had hurt him. He doesn't love me anymore. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, the only reason for my existence, but now he's gone. He left me, he left me with a broken heart, but honestly, his heart was broken first. I broke it, I broke him and there's no other way he would come back. I can't do this anymore. Without him, I was physically alive but emotionally and mentally dead. It was all my fault. I killed him, I killed an innocent human being. I'm not worthy to live.<p>

I took the pills in my mouth and gulped it with the help of the glass of water. I wasn't finished yet; I grabbed the blade and quickly swiped it on my wrist. I grinned as I watched the crimson red blood seep from my broken skin and drop on the white covered mattress. My phone rang, I was able to grab it and Nick's name flashed on the screen. Nick, the guy I fell in love with, he happened to be my best friend, my life. I pressed answer and I smiled when I heard his voice.

_"I'm sorry, Mi. I love you. I'm on my way back, we have to talk. We can get through this, Mi."_

My heart broke. What have I done? I can't turn back now, not now. It's too late.

_"Nicky, I'm sorry. I love you."_

_"What are you saying?"_

I started to feel dizzy, it's like the world was spinning, stars were above my head, and everything's blurry.

_"Nick... Nick... Sorry..."_

I started to take shallow breaths, clutching on the phone tighter. I want to be with him, I want him beside me. I want his warm embrace, his loving arms around me, and his sweet kisses.

_"Oh no, you didn't... Oh f*ck, Hold on, Mi. Wait for me, okay? Stay on the line, listen to me."_

I could feel my heart literally breaking. I've hurt him again. Why can't it be just a fairy tale story, where the princess doesn't mess up and ruin other people's life?

_"I can't."_

_"Keep your eyes open. I'm near, okay? Please, don't do this."_

_"Sorry..."_

I took a deep breath as I heard him say, _"Don't give up. I'm here, angel. Please hold on."_

He stayed with me on the line and tried to keep me awake. Few minutes later, he was right beside me, holding me tight, kissing my lips.

_"You came back..."_

I struggled to smile and he just shook his head and started to cry. I hate seeing him cry, seeing him helpless, it breaks my heart, making my head pound and feel sick.

_"Hold on, angel. They're coming to help. I won't leave you. This is all my fault, I could've listened."_

He held my hand tight as I kept my eyes open. The drug was taking over my whole body, I can't move anymore.

_"Mi?"_

I looked into his eyes one last time before he pulled my face to his chest, granting me the opportunity to smell his musky scent I loved the most.

_"I love you."_

That's the last thing I've said before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ooooh, NEW STORYYY! I'm sure you're gonna like this one! hahaha It's my first time to write a prologue on my story, though. =] I loved it, It sounded exciting and full of mystery hahaha. I know it sounded familiar because it's the same plot as those stories out there but I guarantee that I'm gonna make it different for you guys! <strong>

**I actually am excited for you guys ahahaha! I'm gonna make this story a blast!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think with this new story =] **

**tell me what you think... WHO DID MILEY KILL? =]  
><strong>

**I have a feeling this would be a long one with long chapters than the usual that I make. =]**

**That's all! I'm gonna update more frequently if you'll give me a nice number of reviews, but I'm gonna update either way hahaha!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	2. I promise I will

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 1: ****I promise I will**

_**Will I always be there for you?**__**  
><strong>__**When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?**__**  
><strong>__**Will I do all my best to, to protect you?**__**  
><strong>__**When the tears get near your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Will I be the one that's by your side?**__**  
><strong>__**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**__**  
><strong>__**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**__**  
><strong>__**I promise, I promise**__**  
><strong>__**I promise I will**_

_**Will I take tender care of you?**__**  
><strong>__**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**__**  
><strong>__**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**__**  
><strong>__**When this world has turned so cold**__**  
><strong>__**Will I be the one that's there to hold?**_

_**(I promise by Stacie Orrico)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I'm Miley Stewart, my parents named me after I flashed them a toothless smile at that time when I was first welcomed in this world. I was called Smiley Miley, a nickname given by my dad. Well, anyway, join me as I narrate to you my crazy life. How I hated my life, how I learned to deal with problems, and how I fell in love.

**June 11, 1999**

I hear the honking of trucks outside my window. I lazily got up from my pink bed and peeked at the window. Moving trucks were everywhere and I saw a family get out from a van, looks like the new neighbors are here.

_"Smiley!"_

I heard my dad call my name and I got down to the living room. My dad quickly swept my feet from the floor and carried me. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and I greeted him good morning.

_"Good morning daddy!"_

_"Hello, baby girl!"_

_"Where's mom?"_

_"She said that she had to go to the hospital for a checkup."_

_"Oh, have you seen the new neighbors?"_

_"Yeah, go and take a bath, we're going to welcome them with our homemade apple pie."_

_"Okay!"_

Dad put my feet back down on the floor and I ran towards the stairs, took a bath and wore my favorite pink dress. I'm excited to meet the new neighbors; I want to have new friends I can play with.

Few hours later, I found myself in front of the neighbor's door with my dad beside me. He pressed the doorbell and a beautiful woman with curly hair opened the door.

_"Hi, we're the Stewarts, we live next door. I'm Robby and this is my daughter, Miley. My wife, Susan wasn't home today."_

I smiled at the kind-looking woman in front of me and she smiled back.

_"You have a very smiley daughter. I honestly think she has the best smile in the world."_

_"Yeah, she's a one special girl. I made you guys some apple pie, I hope you'll like it."_

Dad handed the pie to the pretty woman and she smiled thankfully.

_"Oh thank you! Wait, come in!"_

She opened the door wider, waiting for us to come in.

_"I'm Denise Grey, by the way. Let me introduce to you my boys."_

Dad and I both smiled and stepped inside the house, I have a weird feeling this is goin' to be good.

_"Kevin, boys, come meet our neighbors."_

I saw three little boys and a middle-aged man walk in the living room. The man looks like the father.

_"This is Robby Stewart and his daughter, Miley. They're our neighbors, say hi to them."_

The father stepped forward and shook daddy's hand.

_"Kevin Grey, Sr."_

_"Nice to meet you"_

The curly haired boy who seems to be the eldest spoke up first, followed by the middle child and the youngest.

_"I'm Kevin"_

_"I'm Joe"_

_"I'm Nick"_

The last one smiled at me and I smiled wider, if that was possible. He grabbed my hand and I released my grip on my dad's hand.

_"Is it okay if I show her the house, sir?"_

Dad nodded kindly and ruffled Nick's curls. I got lead by Nick to the other side of the house as the older two boys followed.

_"So, how old are you, Miley?" _asked Kevin.

_"I'm seven. How about you guys?"_

I kept my eyes on Kevin.

_"I'm eleven" -Kevin_

I turned my eyes to Joe, who seems to be the only boy who doesn't have curly hair.

_"I'm nine." -Joe_

Nick smiled warmly as I gazed at him.

_"And I'm the same age as you."_

_"When is your birthday?"_

_"September 16th."_

_"Mine is November 23rd."_

_"So, I'm still older."_

_"You guys don't have a sister? There are only three of you?"_

_"Yeah, but I always wanted a younger sister or brother. It sucks to be the youngest, though. What's it like to be an only child?"_

_"Kinda fun but lonely. I got my parent's full attention, though."_

The four of us walked around the house and ended hanging out on the entertainment room where they played The Lion King. Nick and I were sitting on the couch next to each other while Kevin and Joe sat on the individual seats. Surprisingly, Nick picked up my hand and placed his open palm over mine.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Look, you have small hands."_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"No, I think it's cute."_

_"You're weird, you know, but in a good way."_

Nick just smiled and I found it cute, he looks cute, I think I like him.

_"Do you play Barbie dolls?"_

_"What? I'm a boy."_

_"I just figured you might be playing that kind of things cuz you'd like to have a little sister."_

_"That's rude."_

I laughed and he tickled me, digging his fingers on my sides.

_"Shhh! We're trying to watch, here!" -Joe_

Nick stopped tickling me and we both sat back on the couch.

_"Are we friends now?" _

_"Definitely..."_

_"So, could I ask you to the park sometime? I saw that it's pretty cool with a big playground."_

_"Sure!"_

_"I'm tired of always hanging out with my brothers."_

_"Then I'll be the sister you never had!"_

I smiled widely and Nick chuckled. I was happy because I never had a brother or sister, and now someone wants me to be his sister.

"You have the prettiest smile I've seen."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, I do."

We both turned our attention to the television and watched the movie playing.

Just as the movie was finished, dad peeked at the door.

_"Miles, come on, you're gonna be late for your ballet class." _

_"Okay, daddy." _

I turned to look at Nick after I felt him nudge me with his elbow.

_"You dance ballet?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can we watch you some other time?"_

I blushed; I wasn't used to people watching me.

_"Uhmm, okay. I'll let you know if we're having a recital."_

_"Alright."_

_"I gotta go, boys!"_

_"That early? We haven't checked the pool yet!" -Joe_

_"Haven't you heard she has a dance class to run to?" -Kevin_

_"Oh, right. I'd like to dance too, can I go?"_

_-Joe_

Nick rolled his eyes.

_"It's ballet, Joe." -Nick_

_"Oh, what is that?" -Joe_

A small silence played around before I laughed as I stood up and grabbed my bag. I just noticed Nick staring at me, as if I have something in my face.

_"What are you staring at?"_

_"Oh, nothing. You have a pretty loud laugh."_

_"Yes I do. So, I gotta go."_

_"Bye Miley."_

All three brothers said in unison. I laughed again, I think I'm gonna love these boys.

* * *

><p>Dance class was finished and I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up. It was 6 pm in the evening and he still hadn't showed up.<p>

_"Miley?" _my teacher called.

_"Yes?" _

_"Come on, your dad called, he told me your mom was sick so I have to take you home with a cab."_

_"Can I speak with him first?"_

_"Sure, I'll call him."_

Ms. Fitzgerald called my dad and I talked to him. He told me the same thing that I was told a while ago, so I went home with Ms. Fitzgerald.

_"Daddy, I'm home!"_

I stepped through the open door and jumped towards him. He held me in his arms as he thanked Ms. Fitzgerald and paid her.

_"How's mommy?"_

_"She's not feeling well, sweetheart."_

_"Can I see her?"_

I noticed him hesitate for a while but he still brought me to the room.

I saw my mom lying on the bed and she looked pale. Dad placed me down on the mattress and I cuddled close to mom. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

_"Hello, baby girl. You look beautiful."_

_"Are you going to be okay, mom?"_

_"Of course sweetie."_

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too, my baby girl."_

Few moments later, I felt my mom shake. I looked in her eyes and I saw them white, she was shaking, her body jerked up, and her body looked like it was freezing, shivering. It was scary. Dad pulled me away and placed me on the floor. He called 911 and I just stared at my mom as tears flew from my eyes. My dad carried me to my room immediately.

_"Stay here. You're not supposed to see that. Mom's gonna be fine. Stay here, ok?"_

I nodded and he left the room, leaving me alone and scared. I heard the sound of an ambulance and my door opened, I saw daddy and he picked me up.

_"Honey, mom and I are going to the hospital. You gotta stay with the Greys for tonight, but I'll call you later."_

I nodded as he held me in his arms on our way outside the house. I was soon transferred to Aunt Denise's arms and dad kissed me before leaving.

_"Hey, you okay, Miley?"_

I shook my head and held onto her tight, wishing that I was hugging my mom.

_"Don't worry, your mom's okay. The boys are quite happy you're sleeping over." _

I tried my best to smile but I know it'll look awkward. We got in their house and she put me down on the sofa.

_"You want anything to eat?"_

_"I'm not hungry, thank you."_

I saw a curly headed boy approach us and I knew it was Nick.

_"There you are, Nick. Keep Miley in company, okay? I'll make some soup."_

_"Can we play in my room?"_

_"Yeah, just clean afterwards."_

Nick grabbed my hand gently and held me as if I'm a fragile glass. We walked towards his room and he turned to me.

_"Are you okay?"_

He squeezed my hand gently and I nodded my head.

Few minutes later, we were laughing at the figure we've made with his Lego blocks, and then Aunt Denise opened the door and told me that dad is on the line.

_"Dad, how's mom?"_

_"The doctors are doing their best."_

_"Is she going to die?"_

_"I don't know, baby. I'll call you later okay? You have to stay there for the night."_

_"Okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby."_

I gave the phone back to Aunt Denise.

_"Miley, your dad told me you've got to sleep already. Would you like to sleep here in Nick's room?"_

_"Oh, okay."_

Aunt Denise motioned for Nick to follow her; I figured he won't be sleeping here tonight.

_"Wait! Can Nick stay here? I'm afraid to be alone..."_

_"Oh, okay sweetie. I'll get Nick's sleeping bag."_

Nick walked back towards the bed and sat on it, beside Miley.

_"How's your mom?"_

_"Very sick"_

_"Are you going to stay here much longer?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just happy to have someone play with me. They always say I'm boring."_

_"You're not boring, Nick. I like being your friend."_

_"Umm, thanks." _

Aunt Denise went back in the room with Nick's sleeping bag. We chatted for a while because aunt Denise made sure were settled before we go to sleep. I lay in Nick's bed and Nick lay on the sleeping bag on the floor. I was amazed by his kindness, he didn't even complain, he's such a gentleman in an early age and I kinda like it.

My dad called me in the middle of the night, Aunt Denise had left the wireless phone in my room incase dad would call.

_"Miles, baby, mommy's gone."_

_"What? Where did she go?"_

_"She died, Mi. She tried but she didn't make it."_

_"She's gone forever?"_

Dad didn't say anything and sobs started to escape my throat.

_"It'll be fine, Mi. Mommy's going to watch over you, she'll still be with you."_

_"Okay, daddy."_

_"I love you baby. I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow morning."_

_"Okay. I love you too, daddy."_

The call ended. I soon felt a hand caressing my shoulder, it was Nick. I think I woke him. He pulled me to his embrace and I held onto him tight, never wanting to let go,

_"From now I'll be your best friend. I'll always be here for you, I won't leave you, I promise."_

I pulled back and searched for a hint of joke in his expression, but he was serious. I smiled at him through my tears and leaned on his shoulder.

_"Thank you for being my best friend." _

We both lied down on the bed, he held me tight and I buried my face on his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.

_"Your mom is happy now in heaven, she isn't hurting anymore."_

_"But she left me."_

Nick made me look in his eyes.

_"She didn't. She's in here."_

He placed his hand on my chest, above my beating heart.

_"She'll hear anything you say to her. She'll always be here to guide you and keep you safe."_

I smiled at him; he'll certainly be the best friend I'll ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG, I can't believe this chapter contains 2,000+ words. hahaha! The chapter was kinda boring, but admit it, the NILEY moments we're so damn adorable hahaha! MORE NILEY MOMENTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER soooo! please review! =)<strong>

**I'd really appreciate your reviews! If I'm satisfied with the number of reviews, I'll be able to update faster because you guys are my inspiration and you are part of the reason I keep writing these stories. =]**

**and also... Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter of innocent. I really thought you didn't like the ending. =/ I'm gonna remove the AN there in an hour. =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. We are two in a million

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 2: We are two in a million**

_**Out of all the boys, you're not like the others**__**  
><strong>__**From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers**__**  
><strong>__**In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire**__**  
><strong>__**Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher**__**  
><strong>__**Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone**__**  
><strong>__**They shone a light, and brought us together**_

_**We are two in a million**__**  
><strong>__**We've got all the luck we could given**__**  
><strong>__**If the world should stop, we'll still have each other**__**  
><strong>__**And no matter what, we'll be forever as one**_

_**(Two in a million by S club 7)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>October 2005 <strong>

**Miley's POV**

I felt Nick's hands wrapped around me as my face was buried on his chest. We've both hit puberty but we still sleep together in one bed every time I ask him to. I ran to his room from mine on the other house last night because I was devastated. We went to a birthday party and played truth or dare. I got asked who my first kiss is, I said none. They started teasing me as if it's a big deal, then it hit me, when you're on your teenage years, it does matter, it's a big thing. I ran on my way home and Nick ran behind me, he tried talking to me but I'd shut him down. I'd given up in a matter of hours and ran towards his room here in the other house. It wasn't new to both of us, I always end up running here whenever I'm scared or sad and he would always hold me tight and comfort me until I fall asleep in his warm embrace. My thoughts got interrupted when I felt Nick's lips on my forehead.

_"Are you awake?"_

I nodded my head and buried my face deeper in his chest, I would never get tired smelling his scent; I've always loved his scent.

_"Mi, you should phone your dad. He might panic when he sees you're not in bed."_

_"He probably would figure out where I would be."_

I pulled back a bit and looked in his eyes.

_"Nick, who's your first kiss?"_

He touched my cheek and the next thing I knew, I was closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips pressed against mine. It was indescribable, I had butterflies in my stomach and it felt good to feel his soft lips on mine. He pulled back and smiled at me as he blushed.

_"Sorry, I haven't had my first kiss either; and I figured we should try it since we're best friends and we've known each other for so long."_

I smiled at him and nodded.

_"Are you feeling okay, now?"_

_"Yes, as always, thank you Nick."_

_"You can tell me anything, okay?"_

I nodded my head and hugged him tight.

_"You better get ready for school now; I'll be out in an hour."_

I got up and waved goodbye before walking to the backyard towards our house and into my room.

Ever since my mom died, Nick became my rock. He certainly was smart for a seven year old kid. He talks a lot about life and other inspiring stories. There are times when I would wake up in the middle of the night scared and I'd walk to his room in the other house so he'd comfort me with his soothing words and warm embrace. My dad and I have been treated like family by the Greys, they always make sure to invite us during special occasions, or even regular Sundays. The three brothers also study in the same school where I am at. Nick and I were inseparable; we would ride our bikes to school together with Joe and Kevin and go home together too. We would share our lunch and snacks and hang out during break time or even during class since we're at the same grade level. We'd both hit adolescent period but it didn't stop us from being close to each other. Our bond was unbreakable, we're actually mistaken as a couple so many times and we would just laugh about it. He'd defend me from any person who mistreated me and he always made sure I was safe. He was my rock. Just like my dad, he was the only person who understands me.

* * *

><p>I walked down from the stairs and saw my dad making pancakes.<p>

_"Hey daddy!"_

_"You slept again with Nick?"_

_"Dad! That's an inappropriate question! Try rephrasing!"_

Dad chuckled as he flipped the pancake. I sat on the chair and sipped on my glass of lemonade.

_"Okay, you went again to Nick's last night?"_

_"That's better and yeah, I did."_

_"Aren't you two old enough to do that? I mean, guys' hormones are hard to handle."_

_"Dad, eeew, it's Nick. He's such a girl sometimes, and I'm really comfortable with him. You know how I love him, he's my best friend."_

_"Okay, fine. I won't be surprised, though, once he tells you to stop sneaking in his room."_

_"That won't happen because he promised me I could go there anytime I want."_

I heard a bike bell and I knew it was Nick.

_"Oh, that's Nick!"_

_"Have a nice day, baby."_

_"You too, dad."_

I grabbed an apple and hugged him before going out the house with my own pink bike.

_"Did you do your math homework?"_

Oh, shoot, I totally forgot! I slapped my hand on my forehead and started to get mad at myself.

_"Oh dammit, I forgot about it. I'm supposed to do that this morning if I hadn't slept late last night."_

I slouched and let out a deep sigh. Nick reached down to his bag and gave me his math notebook.

_"I answered it all, you can copy but I'll have to teach it to you later."_

_"Okay, thanks Nick."_

I reached and kissed his cheek, he smiled at me, and then we started riding our bikes to school.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway towards my locker and I saw Nick talking to our classmate, Selena. The girl wasn't bad; I just don't like her for Nick. It looks like Nick likes her, though. I can tell it by the way he looks at her. My heart felt like sinking, why I am feeling like this. What is this feeling? I feel like going there and interrupting them so he won't notice her. Oh my God, I'm jealous. I'm jealous at Selena because for the first time, Nick looked happy even though I'm not the girl he's talking to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Duke William and Duchess Catherine =]<br>**

**OMG. I loved the Royal Wedding! Who watched it! I'm now researching for William and Kate's love story and I'm gonna download the WILLIAM AND KATE movie later. Maybe I'll get some new ideas from their love story. Their love was a real love story. Kate just came from a middle class family and yet, William loved her and they were together for 10 f*cking years! **THIS IS A REAL MODERN FAIRY TALE. It's just... WOW. It's every girl's dream to marry a prince someday. haha ** LOL I wanna marry Prince HARRY! lol jkjk who doesn't? haha **

**anywayyy... Thank you for the awesome reviews you gave me! I agree! cute little NILEY are so damn adoooorable! I love imagining them together! so perfect! I hope you liked this chapter even though it's incredibly short. LOL but I have some future chapter that are long hahaha. so don't worry.**

**Thank you for the compliments! =] I really appreciate them all. **

**Please review again for this chapter and I'll update fast =] PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	4. Gift of a friend

**AN: I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU! please read AN at the bottom =] ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PROMISE<strong>

**Chapter 3: Gift of a friend**

_**And when your hope crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone<br>When you don't know which way to go  
>And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone<strong>_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright**_  
><em><strong>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>That helps you to find the beauty you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you open your heart and believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MARCH 2006<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick and I were riding our bikes to the grocery store to buy some things his mom told him to buy.

We parked our bikes and walked inside the supermarket.

_"I'll get the eggs. You get the bread, cheese, and bacon."_

_"You'll only get eggs and I'll get the rest?"_

_"Yeah! You know how clumsy my hands are. I gotta keep the tray of eggs safe."_

He sighed and muttered "fine" as he made his way to get the items. I grabbed the tray of one dozen eggs from the shelf in the dairy products section and walked back to find Nick.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brunette kissing Nick in the middle of aisle six. God, why does Selena have to be here! I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. I think they haven't noticed me since they didn't stop smooching; they are really grossing me out. I stood in front of them with my arms crossed in front of my chest and cleared my throat. They pulled away eventually and Nick gave me a sheepish smile, I turned to Selena and she gave me a weak.

_"Oh, hey Miley."_

I smirked and watched them say bye to each other, and then Selena left.

_"You two are gross."_

Nick placed his arm around my waist as we walked towards the cashier.

_"You'll understand once you get a boyfriend."_

I shrugged and we paid for the grocery items.

Nick and Selena have been dating for a week now. She'd been crushing on him since we were twelve, and the damn girl didn't give up so now they're together. He'd been trying to balance his time with family, Selena, friends, and of course, Me.

We went to our bikes and Nick placed the paper bag on his bike basket.

_"Come on, we need to get there before four pm."_

We rode our bike and I got faster before him.

_"Race you to the house!"_

_"You're on!"_

He was leading on our race. I had an idea in the back of my mind and it made me smile evilly. I pulled on the hand break bent a bit on my side to touch my leg, and acted like my leg is having cramps.

_"Awww, Nick! My leg is hurting!"_

He stopped and turned around towards my direction. Just when he got beside me to check my leg, I pedaled and laughed at him.

_"Just kidding!"_

_"Oh, you are so going to get it, Mi!"_

I started pedaling double time. I glanced at my side mirror and saw him 6 feet away from me.

_"You are unbelievable!"_

I laughed and went on faster.

_"I'm sure you would fall for that in an instant! I'm good, aren't I?"_

Few minutes later, I'm in front of the Grey's house and of course, I won. We had a nice dinner at the Grey's that night.

* * *

><p>I was on my way home from school. Nick had left 2 hours ago with Selena. He told me he has a date with her and besides, I have a tutorial in math with one of the freshmen in our school. I'm a volunteer in this school. I join organizations and I'm active at events. Anyway, it's dark already even though it's only six in the evening. I got on my bike and rode to our house. I had to stop at the drugstore first to buy myself some girly products. I parked my bike and went in the store. When I got out, I noticed some weird looking guys near the bike rack. I ignored them and did my best to act cool but fast. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and my heart started to beat faster.<p>

_"Hello, sexy."_

The youngest guy grabbed my bag.

_"We won't hurt you. Just let us have your wallet and gadgets then we will leave."_

I nodded my head.

_"You can have them; just don't get my school stuff please."_

The guy returned my bag after getting what he wanted.

_"Hey, that's an expensive bracelet you got there."_

Oh God, not my bracelet. I instantly pulled my hand back.

_"No, not this. It's my mom's. She died when I was seven."_

_"Screw that, give it to me."_

I shook my head, no. He grabbed my arm harshly.

_"Your bracelet or your body?"_

I flinched when I felt him squeeze my butt. My knees started to shake, I had no choice. I took off the bracelet and gave it to him.

_"Good girl."_

He stepped back and flashed an evil smile.

* * *

><p>I rode my bike to our house with tears streaming down my face. I opened the door and ran to my father's arms and explained to him what happened. I'd been tossing and turning in my bed for a while now, thinking about mom's bracelet. Now that I lost it, I feel like I can't live anymore. It's my only remembrance that mom's always with me. I never took off that bracelet even though I'm going to take a bath. But then again, it's better to lose that than be somewhere else with those disgusting guys. Dad had taken me to the police station this evening to report the incident, and then I went straight up here in my room. I heard the door creak open and I closed my eyes.<p>

"_Dad, I don't want to talk. Please just leave me alone for a while."_

"_Mi…"_

I heard the voice and my heart stared beating faster. I didn't realize till now that it's him that I wanted to talk to. I sat up and smiled weakly when I saw him. His eyes were full of concern and he seemed unease by the look of his posture.

"Your dad called and told me what happened."

He walked up to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"_Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"_

I shook my head. He sighed and pulled me in his arms comfortingly.

"_They took my mom's bracelet. You know I can't live without it. Do you remember one time when I left it here and we were riding our bikes to school already, I panicked and went back just to get it."_

"_Yeah, and I went back with you, even though I know we wouldn't make it to first class afterwards."_

I nodded my head and he caressed my hair.

"_I'm sorry about your bracelet. I'm actually blaming myself for not riding with you on your way home."_

"_Hey, it's alright. You had a date and I understand that perfectly, it isn't your fault."_

"_It's the way that's supposed to be."_

"_But that is the only thing I bring with me every day to remind myself that mom's always here, that she's not gone, that she didn't leave me. That's the only thing I have of her."_

"_Mi, remember what I told you on that night we became best friends? I told you that your mom will always be with you. She's in here."_

He placed my hand on top of my chest, over my heart.

"_She wouldn't leave you. She will always be there for you to take care of you and guide you. You don't need a bracelet to be reminded that she's here, you just gotta believe."_

A tear fell from my eye and he wiped it. I pulled my head up to meet his eyes. He kissed my forehead and caressed the side of my face.

"_Thank you"_

I don't know if those two words are enough to make him realize how thankful I am for having him in my life. But nothing would stop me from saying it, I don't mind if I have to say it a billion times.

"_I'll always be here for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! I'm back! <strong>

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Here's the question: In honor of the Royal wedding, DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY WHERE ONE OF NICK AND MILEY IS A PRINCE/PRINCESS? hahahaha **

**I have this plot in my head and I just need a thumbs up from you guys so I could start on it immediately. **

**IF I WOULD GET MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS TELLING ME TO WRITE IT, I'LL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER WITHIN THIS WEEK. I just need you guys to encourage me to write it hahaha! because I'm too lazy to write another story while doing this one.  
><strong>

**I'm glad I reached 100+ reviews for innocent, thank you for reviewing! **

**I also wanna thank you for your amazing reviews for this story. I really love reading your comments, reactions, and compliments. (3**

**PLEASE REVIEW NOW =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	5. Fifteen

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 4: Fifteen**

_**'Cause when you're fifteen **_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**__**  
><strong>__**You're gonna believe them**__**  
><strong>__**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**__**  
><strong>__**Makes your head spin 'round**__**  
><strong>__**But in your life you'll do things greater than**__**  
><strong>__**Dating the boy on the football team**__**  
><strong>__**But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

* * *

><p><strong>January 2007 <strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I know that Nick's parents went on a vacation so I know he's alone in his house. I wanted to talk to him about my date with Jake, he kissed me and groped me everywhere and it felt new to me. I made my way towards the stairs. I opened the door to his room, and I wish I didn't see what I did.

I froze there as I watched Nick kiss Selena's skin; they didn't seem to notice me. I found myself watching Nick's tongue swirl on her skin and I blushed. I gasped and Nick jumped at my presence.

_"Oh my God, Nick! I'm sorry!"_

I quickly ran downstairs and I swear I heard him call my name. I ran to my house and in my room, glad that dad didn't notice me. I shut the door and felt hot so I went inside the bathroom and let the shower calm my nerves. I can't erase that scene in my mind. I never thought Nick had the guts to do that, it seems like Selena loved it since she was moaning. I, once again felt jealous of Selena. I found myself wondering how it would feel when Nick does that to me, which was impossible since he only think of me as a best friend. But I can't help myself, I wanted to feel his tongue on my hot skin too, he also seemed careful with his touch. I noticed it since I saw how he touched Selena; it's very different with Jake's touch.

I finally thought of turning off the shower and drying myself. I wore my robe and went out of the bathroom, only to find Nick sitting on top of my bed.

_"Hey"_

_"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I should've called first."_

_"It's alright, just to clear things up, we're not having sex. She just gave me permission to go second base so I got carried away."_

_"You're a one horny guy."_

I smiled and he did too.

_"So, what brings you up here?"_

_"I thought I could check on you before I continue making out with my girlfriend. You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just want to talk to you about nonsense, so go back there and please your girl."_

He grinned and stood up, walked up to me and caressed my cheek.

_"Just so you know; my best friend comes first. If you want to talk, call me."_

He kissed my cheek and I hugged him tight.

_"Thank you, Nick."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

I ran to my house and ignored my father as I went straight to my room, slamming the door shut.

I fell on my bed and hugged the first pillow I could grab. My heart was hurting. Jake just broke up with me; his words rang in my mind in a repeated manner. It never left my brain; it was stuck like it was written with a permanent marker. The words stung and it made me hate myself.

_"You're not good enough, Miley. You've given me a bad blow job, awful kisses, and you're not that pretty. I don't want you anymore; you won't even want to have sex with me. You're the only girl who rejected me! Do you know that?"_

Miley's heart sunk in her chest, she felt unwanted and alone. She'd cried the whole night. When she can't take it anymore, she ran towards the house next door and straight to Nick's room. She didn't expect to see Nick and Selena making out, she embarrassed herself once again. The couple looked up to her. Her teary eyes met Nick's brown ones.

"Miles?"

I heard Nick call my name; worry was evident in his face. I'm not supposed to disturb them, this is Nick's moment and I'm not supposed to ruin it.

"I'm sorry, I should go."

"Yeah you should! Maybe get out of Nick's life! You're like his shadow, you know that? It's annoying!"

Tears stung my eyes when I hear the words coming out from Selena's mouth and I sobbed. I muttered a _"Sorry"_ before running down. I tripped on the stairs and groaned. I broke my ankle but I didn't care. I heard Selena yell at Nick and I cried harder as Nick yelled back at her.

_"She's my best friend, Sel!"_

_"Well, if you walk out that door, we're through!"_

I didn't understand much of the other things they yelled at each other but I think Nick already said his sorry to her; that's what it's supposed to be. I let loud sobs escape my throat as I struggled to get up, but I failed.

_"Jesus, Mi..."_

I turned and saw him on the top of the staircase. He ran towards me and carried me in his arms.

_"Put me down, Nick. Sel might see you."_

_"I don't care."_

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned and saw Selena shooting me a death glare. She went out and slammed the front door. Nick carried me upstairs and placed me down on his bed.

He checked my ankle and I winced, he rubbed my calf comfortingly in return.

_"You just twisted your ankle; I'll get an ice pack."_

He left the room and went back with the ice pack. He placed my foot on top of 2 pillows and he massaged my leg as he placed the ice pack on my ankle.

_"Selena..."_

_"Don't mind her."_

_"It's my fault."_

_"No, she's just being a brat again. You, my best friend is more important than her."_

His phone rang and I smiled, mentally telling him to answer it.

_"Nick, is my daughter with you?"_

_"Yes Mr. Stewart, Miley's here."_

_"Please take care of her. She'd been crying since she got home."_

_"Yes I will sir; I'll talk to her and take care of her."_

He placed back the phone on the side table, and then he caressed my cheek gently.

_"It's your dad, he sounded worried."_

I just shrugged and leaned onto his touch. There's nothing I wanted now than to feel his warm arms around me.

_"Does it still hurt?"_

_"Yeah, kind of."_

_"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"_

I patted the space beside me and he lay next to me. He scooted closer and I did too, he pulled me in his arms and I held onto him tight.

_"You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_"Jake broke up with me."_

I looked up to him with wide and sorrowful eyes. I told him everything, detail by detail. I've never been comfortable enough to talk about sexual things to any people I know... Well, except for Nick. He always listened, never criticized me, but he would always give me the right advice.

_"You're beautiful and perfect, it just happened that Jake was too blind to see that, and that's too bad for him because he missed his chance."_

_"Do you think I'm a bad kisser?"_

I bit my lip and he chuckled, bringing his fingers towards my hair and brushed it.

_"I honestly think you're an amazing kisser. Don't mind what he said. Is he any good?"_

_"No, I don't like the way he kisses me, he's too aggressive and wild like an animal."_

_"Maybe you like it slow?"_

_"Maybe I do, slow and passionate is much better."_

I felt his lips on my forehead and he caressed my hair.

_"I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Sel, I didn't mean it. I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow."_

_"It isn't necessary. We're done."_

I lifted my head so I was eye to eye with him, I didn't expect that. One minute they were making out, and then the next minute, they're through with their relationship.

_"How? Does this have to do anything about me?"_

_"Yeah, but it's my decision. I could've ignored you and stayed with her but I can't. I promised I'll be here for you no matter what. I just can't turn my back on you."_

I closed my eyes and hugged him tight.

_"You're the best best friend ever. Just so you know, I'd do the same thing for you. What we have here is something special and I won't trade it for anything else any day."_

_"Good to know..."_

I smiled in my tears and held onto him tight.

_"Go to sleep, Mi. We have a dance class tomorrow."_

_"Thanks for putting up with me, Nick."_

_"You're welcome."_

He rubbed my back. He certainly knew how to make me fall asleep. My eyes started to close and I swear I knew this would be one of the nights where I would have a very good sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG, you guys are so great! you gave me 14 reviews for chapter 3! ALRIGHT I'M GONNA GO AND START THAT STORY!<strong>

**I'm a fan of the royal newlyweds and I researched about their love story. God, it was Cinderella-like... it's really a real-life fairy tale. Anyway... **

**I'm gonna make my story a big hit hahaha**

**This is my treat for you all. Once I finish two chapters for the new FF, I'm gonna upload the first one =] **

**I hope y'all be patient since I'm gonna be writing two stories at a time, I've never done that before. I just happened that I'm so inspired these days and I'm on vacation till end of the month. =]**

**I hope you all liked the update! please reviews and tell me what you think. As you can see, there aren't big problems yet... Obviously, I'm just steaming it up for the grand twist of the story hahaha mysterious isn't it?**

**I always wanted a guy bestfriend, I never met a good guy like Nick's character in this story. haha That's why I'm writing it.  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	6. Baby you're a firework

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 5: Baby you're a firework**

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**__**  
><strong>__**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again**__**  
><strong>__**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**__**  
><strong>__**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep**__**  
><strong>__**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**__**  
><strong>__**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause there's a spark in you**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**__**  
><strong>__**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework**__**  
><strong>__**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**__**  
><strong>__**Make 'em go, oh**__**  
><strong>__**As you shoot across the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, you're a firework**__**  
><strong>__**Come on, let your colors burst**__**  
><strong>__**Make 'em go, oh**__**  
><strong>__**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

* * *

><p><strong>FEBRUARY 2007<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I stood up in front of my full-length mirror and stared at my reflection. Tonight is the Homecoming dance. I did my own hair and make-up. I've decided to wear a purple cocktail dress I bought with Lily, my girl best friend. I was thankful that Nick asked me to be his date; I was somehow relieved that he and Selena broke up already, but part of me felt guilty that it was my fault. Anyway, Nick seems happier and I've got to spend a lot more time with him since we're both single now, he's still my best buddy.

I heard a knock on my door and figured it was dad.

_"It's open!"_

I heard the door squeak open and I saw dad staring at me through the mirror, then I realized he was tearing up. I laughed and hugged him.

_"Dad! Why are you crying?"_

He pulled back and looked at me again.

_"You're just growing up too fast!"_

_"Oh, daddy, I'm still your baby girl!"_

_"Yeah, you look beautiful, though. You look like your mom."_

He smiled at me and I smiled back, pulling him for another hug.

_"Uh, Nick's downstairs, Denise has been asking for you, so he's gonna take you next door first."_

_"Okay."_

_"I got you this."_

He made me face the mirror and he placed the silver necklace around my neck before he clasped it shut. I held the heart pendant between my fingers and smiled when I noticed it's my mom's.

_"Your mom told me to give it to you when you turn 16. I know your birthday is still a month away but I can't help but give it to you right now."_

I nodded and turned around to hug him.

_"I miss her."_

_"I do too, but hey, you look a lot like her as you grew older."_

_"Thanks dad."_

_"Come on, Nick's waiting."_

I grabbed my purse and dad held my hand as we walked down the stairs. I found Nick staring me down when we reached the living room. He was wearing polo, slacks and dress shoes with matching coat and tie; he looked gorgeous, like I wanna drool.

_"Nick?"_

Nick look startled and nervous, it's very weird. He gave me a nervous smile as I reached for his hand.

_"You look good, Mi."_

_"You do too."_

Dad placed his hands on our shoulders.

_"Nick, you take good care of my baby girl. Miley, you behave, okay?"_

_"Alright daddy!"_

I smiled and Nick nodded his head, and then we walked to his house. He opened the door and Aunt Denise walked up to me with a big smile on her face.

_"Oh, Miley, you look so beautiful."_

_"Thank you so much."_

She took me in a motherly hug and I held her tight, wishing my mom is here.

_"Come on, I'll take a few shots before we leave."_

She pulled back and grabbed Nick's arm so he'll be beside me.

_"Nick, wrap your arm around Miley."_

Nick hesitantly placed his arm around my waist, sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled at the camera and Denise took the picture.

She took some more pictures and we headed to the car, of course we won't be going to school in our bikes.

* * *

><p>We got inside the school gym and I held onto Nick's hand as we made our way to the crowd. I saw our friends so we both walked up to them and said hello. Music blasted from the speakers and we all danced. The music was a little sexy, I danced up to Nick and he danced against me too. I bit my lip as I placed my arms on top of his shoulders and brushed my leg up on his. He placed his hands on my hips and we both danced together, his hands running up and down the sides of my hips. I giggled as he kissed my cheek and made me turn around so my back would be against him. I nearly moaned when he rubbed his front against my backside. I looked around and saw other students making out while dancing, that sure hell won't happen with Nick and I, and we're just dancing happily. I felt his hands hold my waist and I rocked my hips against his. I felt his breath on my neck and it gave me the tingly sensation.<p>

_"You're the best dance partner I ever had."_

I giggled and dirty danced with my best friend until the music turned to a tango dance song.

Nick and I held a specific, rather rigid frame, with both of us facing each other. I stood straight, pulled my stomach in and dropped my shoulders at the back. He placed his right hand on my left shoulder, while his left hand held my right hand out to the side and my left hand rested at the midpoint of his right arm, not placing much weight on it.

I smiled as the beat started and I swayed my hips along with the rhythm. And then our feet moved gracefully as we started dancing, I let the music take over my body, I let him take the lead as we danced in sync as if we're having our own damn world.

He began moving with his left foot, and then followed with his right. I followed his lead, gracefully picking up my feet and landing it on the floor one after another; both of us walking the usual way; curved gradually to the left.

He lifted my right arm and I turned around in a circle. He held me in the crook of his arm. I held my head back and rested my right hand on his lower hip. He allowed me to rest in this position while leading me around the floor again in a curving pattern.

We were glued together and dancing as one, my trail foot stepping well between those of Nick's, letting left sway separate our steps.

We danced the other steps sharply and intensely. His left leg extended to the side, straight and strong, my left leg crossed in front of his right and extended on the same diagonal as his.

I was aware that the students were watching us but I didn't care. I missed dancing and I'm living my dream. I finally caught their attention, not by spreading false rumors about other people, but by using my talent.

The song came to an end, I saw other students clapping on our mini-show and some came to congratulate me and tell me how good I was, but of course, I wouldn't have done that without Nick. They started to pull me away from Nick but I kept my grip on his hand.

_"Nick..."_

_"Go with them, text me if you need me."_

I smiled at him and he released my hand. I got pulled by Mary, the most popular girl in our school, head cheerleader and everything, I thought she was rude and bad but we talked and kinda got along.

* * *

><p>After some chat and dancing, I searched for Nick in the crowd but didn't find him there. I texted him and he replied he's outside in the garden.<p>

I saw his figure and I smiled as I walked up to him. I slipped my hand around his waist and hugged him from the back.

_"Mi..."_

_"I've had the best night of my life."_

He turned around to face me and I smiled widely.

_"What are you doing out here alone?"_

_"I just don't feel like being with the guys tonight."_

_"Aren't you happy with them? You're captain of the soccer team, for God's sake, they adore you."_

_"Yes but they don't really like the real me, they just hang-out with me because I'm captain of the soccer team."_

_"Why didn't you find Lily, Oliver, and the rest of our friends?"_

_"They're too busy with their partners."_

_"Oh, I should've stayed with you."_

_"No, it's alright. How's the chat with the cheerleaders?"_

_"They wanted me to audition for cheering."_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Hell yeah! At last, someone recognized me!"_

_"Are you sure they're ok to be friends with?"_

_"Yeah, they're nice."_

_"So what brings you here, anyway?"_

_"I'm getting tired and sleepy."_

_"Wanna go home?"_

_"Is that okay?"_

_"Just one last dance first."_

I grinned and placed my left hand on his shoulder and my right on his left hand. He took the lead and swayed to the music blaring from inside the gym and I swayed in sync with him.

_"You were really awesome back there when we danced tango."_

_"You were too; I thought you already forgot the steps, though."_

I giggled and he let me turn under his hand.

_"You caught everyone's attention."_

_"Yeah, and it felt wonderful to be in the spotlight for once."_

_"And you really look beautiful tonight, I heard the guys from the team talking about you."_

I blushed and smiled at him, hearing it from your guy best friend made it awkward.

_"Thanks."_

I leaned in and kissed his cheek as a thank you and he smiled back at me as we continued swaying to the music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, you probably think this chapter sucks. The whole chapter 5 was 5,000+ words so I thought of cutting it into 3 parts hahaha. Yes, I'm kinda evil in my way.<strong>

**Tell me what you think will happen now that Miley met new friends. If I'm satisfied with the reviews, I might post another chapter in 2-4 hours =]**

**The next chapter is ready and it has 2000+ words hahaha! **

**I also want to let you all know that I already posted my new story LONG LIVE, it's the royal romance thingy you asked for. I wanted you to review ON THAT STORY and guess who will be the prince/princess there. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	7. Feel so much better now

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 6: ****Feel so much better now**

_**Turn my back, to the door**__**  
><strong>__**Feel so much better now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't even try anymore**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing left to lose**__**  
><strong>__**There's a voice that's in the air**__**  
><strong>__**Saying don't look back no where**__**  
><strong>__**There's a voice that's always there**_

* * *

><p><strong>FEBRUARY 2007 (CONTINUATION)<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

A month has passed and a lot of things have changed now. I auditioned for the cheering team and got accepted. I haven't talked to Nick for a few weeks now. Of course we've met in the hallway but it's just friendly hi's and hello's. I also don't ride on my bike to school with him anymore since Mary has this own car with her own driver to pick us all up and drive us home. I actually miss him. I'm always with the girls at lunch and at practice after school. Good thing is, the school boys also noticed me. I started to date Jesse, a soccer player. He took me to expensive restaurants and he has his own car with his own driver. We would sneak inside the janitor's closet to make out, we also got into second base, well, third actually because he started asking for blowjobs. Anyway, I also auditioned for a dance contest in our school; I have a chance to win a scholarship.

Today was the second game for soccer, we, the cheerleaders were lined-up on the sides of the field, cheering for our team. I saw Nick score a goal and the next thing that happened was unbelievable, Mary ran up to him during time out and threw herself onto him for a heated kiss. I didn't know they were actually dating. I felt sick and nauseous like I wanna throw up at the sight. I can't believe Nick didn't tell me.

Jesse came behind me and lifted me up for a twirl.

_"Hey, we're leading, babe!"_

He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was sloppy and aggressive; he then pulled away and waved as he ran back to the field, leaving me in a daze.

Well, the team won and yeah, that was good. I was on my way to the girls' bathroom when I saw Nick walking on the hallway. I ran up to him.

_"Nick!"_

He stopped and he gave me a weak smile.

_"Hey, Mi."_

_"It's been a while since the last time we talked, I'm just so busy."_

_"Nah, it's alright."_

_"You haven't told me you're dating Mary."_

_"She told me she already told you."_

_"She didn't."_

_"You didn't tell me you were dating Jesse too."_

_"We've like, announced it, Nick. He asked me to be his girlfriend in front of the student body in the cafeteria."_

_"Yeah, but you didn't even walked up to me to say it personally. We're supposed to be best friends, then you started hanging out with those girls, wore skimpy clothes, and acted bitchy. You didn't even notice Lily anymore! You've changed, Miley Ray! You aren't my best friend! "_

Then I slapped him, I had to. He's ripping my heart apart and I know deep inside that he's somehow right. Then Jesse appeared beside me.

_"What's going on here?"_

_"It's none of your business! Fuck off!"_

Jesse pushed him away, making Nick boil with anger. I screeched as Nick punched him and next thing I knew; they were fighting.

_"Stop! Stop! Please!"_

I pulled Jesse away and I saw Mary grab Nick away, too. We then walked away and Jesse started cursing.

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"It's alright, honey. Let's go to my house, I'll let you make-up to me when we get there."_

He smiled up to me and I smiled back awkwardly. Oh no, I'm in for a looong night.

* * *

><p>Jesse groped my exposed breasts as he hovered on top of me while we're having a steamy make-out session in his room. I pulled off his shirt a while ago, my top was unbuttoned, and my bra was unlocked.<p>

His hands reached the button of my jeans so I yanked his arm away.

_"Miley, come on, let me show you how I love you."_

He nibbled on my neck and tried to slip his hand in the front of my jeans and I pushed it away.

_"No, Jesse, I'm not ready."_

_"Babe, I'm so horny for you, and I want to be your first, I want to take your virginity."_

_"No... Please don't."_

He pinned my arms on the bed and I struggled to get up.

_"No one walks out of this room without being fucked, Stewart. I'm going to fuck you whether you like it or not."_

I pushed my knee hard on his nuts and I got him groaning and rolling on the floor.

_"What the F*ck, Miley!"_

I took my bag immediately and ran out of the house desperately. I was lucky I spotted a cab nearby and I let out a sigh of relief when I got in safely.

I bit my lip and hugged myself, controlling myself from crying. It was a good thing that I got home in less than 30 minutes because I need some comfort right now. I paid the cab driver and ran into our house as if someone's been chasing me. Dad seemed to notice I'm home because he walked to the living room to check up on me.

_"Mile..."_

I ran up to him and held onto him tight like I did when I was a little girl.

_"Daddy..."_

He held me tight too and brought me to the couch.

_"What happened?"_

_"Why do boys like me just because they want to get in my pants?"_

_"Oh baby girl, who did this to you? I'm gonna kill him. Did he?"_

_"Oh no, I stopped him, kicked him in the nuts."_

_"That's what he gets for messing with my baby."_

_"But it hurts. I loved him, I thought he was different."_

_"I told you, I could buy you shoes and clothes and anything instead of letting you date those awful guys."_

_"Daddy, this is getting awkward."_

_"Why didn't you run to Nick instead? I've noticed you're not spending time with him anymore."_

_"He hates me, dad."_

_"No he doesn't, Mi. He can't hate you, you're his best friend."_

_"We just need space right now."_

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed and hugged my pillow, as if my life depended on it. I can't sleep. I miss him. I miss his warm arms, his calming voice, his useful advices, his comforting kisses, and his scent, his scent that makes me fall asleep.<p>

I got up from bed. I know I won't be able to sleep in Nick's arms tonight, but I know someone who could also make me feel that I'm not alone. I went in dad's room and climbed on the bed.

_"Mile?"_

_"I can't sleep daddy."_

_"Come here."_

I snuggled to his chest and made myself comfortable.

_"I miss him."_

_"You should fix everything with him tomorrow."_

_"He hates me."_

_"He can't hate you, Miley."_

I smiled. Maybe I'll talk to Nick tomorrow. Dad rubbed my back and dropped a loving kiss on my forehead before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning with my ringtone blasting in the room; I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. I guess dad brought me back to my room before he left for work.<p>

I grabbed my phone and saw Mary's name on the screen.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Miley, sorry I can't fetch you with my car today, I've got some important stuff going on."_

_"Oh, it's alright, thanks."_

_"Okay, bye."_

_"Bye"_

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my pink bike inside the garage, wondering how I will ride it while I'm in my tiny cheerleading uniform. I still got on it anyway and rode it to school. I admit I got a few whistles from few students but I tried my best to ignore it.<p>

I went to my locker, grabbed my books and walked to my class.

* * *

><p>The corridor was cleared, indicating I'm already late. I was practically running late towards my 2nd class when I got pulled by two pair of arms into a quiet room. I tried to scream but one hand was clasped on my mouth while another was blocking my sight. I tried to fight. I scratched the person's arm and I got hit on my left cheek.. The personpeople behind this covered my eyes with a cloth and placed a tape over my mouth. I tried to break free from their grip but my hands got tied together too. I cried and next thing i knew, I got carried somewhere and they settled me on the ground. I felt a hard thing being hit on my calf, like a wood or a baseball bat and I fell down, my calf collided with something edgy and it hurt. I felt the continuous bumping on my small body as I rolled down, and I figured I'm falling down the stairs. My right leg started to hurt when I landed on the floor and I shook in pain.

_"Miles!"_

The voice was so familiar, it hurts. I got soon indulged in his comforting arms and he pulled my blind fold off. I saw him; I always knew he'd be there for me. I cried and buried my face in his chest and I felt him gently pull off the tape covering my mouth.

_"Nick..."_

_"Who did this to you! Tell me!"_

His voice was scary and full of anger. I'd never heard that tone before, he was really mad.

_"I... I don't know."_

He touched my hair and he gasped at something.

_"Your head, it's bleeding!"_

He lifted me up and he ran to the clinic. The nurse gasped when she saw me.

_"Oh my God, what happened! Lay her here."_

I got laid on the bed and the nurse started to inspect my head.

_"I just found her near the stairs, she must've fallen. Her eyes were blind folded, her mouth was taped shut and her hands were tied."_

_"You go get the scissors and I'll treat her wound."_

Nick went through the medicine box and came back with a big pair of scissors. He cut the rope wrapped around my hands and he gently rubbed both of my wrists.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Miley. Miley Stewart."_

_"Where else hurts?"_

_"My head... My back, my ribs, my legs, my right leg is in so much pain."_

_"Oh, okay sweetie, I'll call the hospital for an ambulance, okay? You need an x-ray. What happened, anyway? Do you know who did this to you?"_

_"I don't have an idea who did it. I was walking to my next class around nine then someone pulled me and then blind folded me, taped my mouth, and tied my hands. They took me out of the room and then set me on the ground. They hit my calf with something hard like a wood or baseball bat and I came rolling on the stairs."_

_"Okay. I'll report this to the principal after I get some ice packs for your calf. Did you happen to recognize them? Caught some scent or something?"_

_"I caught some scent but I can't remember who owned that perfume."_

_"Okay. There you go. The bleeding from your head injury has stopped. We need to wait for the ambulance for some tests." _

* * *

><p>I'm lying on the bed and Nick's on the bottom of the bed, holding the ice pack in place.<p>

_"You okay?"_

_"I guess so. My leg really hurts, though."_

_"I'm sorry."_ we said at the same time. I chuckled and he did too.

_"You first, Mi."_

_"I'm sorry I ignored you and I always spent my time with Mary and the other girls. I just felt happy that I finally became known, you know I've always been the girl who's always stays the back of the line."_

_"I know and I understand. I just missed you, and I take back all rude things I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean that. You always look pretty, it's just that I'm not used seeing you wear these clothes."_

I bit my lip. He said I always look pretty. Jesse said I do look pretty when I'm wearing sexy outfits, but Nick said I ALWAYS look pretty, that's such the sweetest thing.

_"Thanks. I really missed you."_

He smiled and went closer to hug me and then pulled back to hold the ice pack in its position.

_"I missed you too. I always wait for you to disturb me at night, but you never came. I figured you dont want to be friends anymore."_

_"No, believe me, I wanted to run to your room and fall asleep in your arms but I was scared you'd reject me."_

_"I would never do that, Mi."_

_"I know. I was stupid for ever thinking you would."_

_"So, friends?"_

_"Best friends forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to post it even though I didn't get much reviews. <strong>

**Awh, poor Miley! Niley's back, though! A big revelation will be included in the next chapter so be sure to send in your REVIEWS! Can you give me 10 reviews? Pretty please? haha **

**Who do you think was behind that awful accident? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I love your reviews, though! Thank you so much for the reviews! **

_**NieyFanForever: well, I had a guy bestfriend once when I was in 2nd and 3rd grade. LOL we were very close but not as close as Miley and Nick in my story. =] OMG I love prince Harry! He's so damn cute! Don't worry, Nelena's over.  
><strong>_

_**peacemaker: Thanks! I will update faster if I get a decent number of reviews in each chapter =]**_

_**Hannah: I'm just being evil leaving you all thinking hahaha. just kidding. =] I just thought a big chapter would overwhelm you guys hahaha! so I cut the chapter.**_

_**[no name]: I haven't written the part regarding the prologue yet but it's gonna be epic. I'm really excited to write it, though. LOL I haven't gone halfway with my story yet. =))**_

**_to all my reviewers: THANK YOU FOR GIVING A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME FOR WRITING REVIEWS!_  
><strong>

**I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR LONG LIVE LATER. =] **

**THANK YOU GUYS! **

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	8. If you only knew what the future holds

**AN: I have a very important **"I'M HAVING A PROBLEM"** AN under... please read afterwards. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>THE PROMISE<strong>

**Chapter 7: ****If you only knew what the future holds**

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**__**  
><strong>__**You're original, cannot be replaced**__**  
><strong>__**If you only knew what the future holds**__**  
><strong>__**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**__**  
><strong>__**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**__**  
><strong>__**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**__**  
><strong>__**And when it's time, you'll know**_

* * *

><p><strong>FEBRUARY 2007 (CONTINUATION)<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I got taken by the ambulance and Nick came with me. They also said something about getting some particles under my fingers when I told them I scratched one of the suspect's arms. I guess they are gonna do a test or something. My dad hurried to the hospital as soon as he received Nick's call. I was lying on the hospital bed of the emergency room when he came.

I saw him walk towards me with a worried look on his face.

_"Miles!"_

_"Dad!"_

He took me in his strong arms and I wrapped mine around him.

_"You okay, baby girl?"_

_"I'm okay dad."_

The doctor approached us, ready to explain everything to dad.

_"Are you the father?"_

_"Yes, Robby Stewart."_

_"Well, your daughter didn't get broken bones, just got some bruises and body pain. Her leg should be often times elevated. She should be in bed for 3 days. We caught the DNA of the suspect due to the skin under Miley's finger nails, we're just tracking who owns that DNA."_

* * *

><p>Nick helped me get in daddy's car and he hopped in, too. The ride was silent, we stopped in front of the school to drop Nick off and get my bike. Nick got it for me and placed it on the back of our SUV.<p>

_"Would you stay with me tonight?"_

_"Of course I would."_

_"You could have dinner in our place later, Nick."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Stewart!"_

_"Bye, Nick!"_

Nick kissed my forehead and ran to the school building.

* * *

><p>Both Nick and I were lying on my bed. My body was half on top of him, my head on his chest and my leg was on top of his legs as I caressed his chest lovingly. We talked about all the things we missed while we were apart.<p>

_"I broke up with Jesse."_

_"Why?"_

_"We were in his room last night, making out when he tried to get in my pants, he wanted to take my virginity."_

_"Oh, Miles..."_

_"I stopped him, knee-punched his balls."_

_"Oh my God."_

Nick laughed heartily, making me smile despite my awful condition.

_"I still have morals. I don't want to give in to his charms just to get in my pants."_

_"You did the right thing, Mi."_

_"I know. Have you gone third with Mary?"_

_"Well, she gives me blowjobs, lots of them. She's like... Uh, never mind."_

He blushed as I lifted my head up and playfully slapped his arm while laughing at him.

_"Is she good?" _

_"Yeah, like a pro."_

_"Eeew..."_

_"She seems to be only interested in sexual stuff."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"I don't know, but I like her."_

_"Did you two already have sex?"_

_"No, it doesn't feel right."_

_"Me too, I want my first time to be with someone I love who loves me back. I want it to be special."_

_"Yeah, that's what I think, too."_

_"We weren't supposed to have sex; we should make love, not sex."_

_"Don't you love Jesse?"_

_"I do, but I've seen what he wants from me and he's not gonna get it."_

I yawned and Nick caressed my hair softly.

_"Go to sleep."_

_"Good night, Nick."_

_"Good night, Mi."_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the accident. Today was the dance competition. I wasn't able to join it because of my stupid broken leg. Right now, I'm sitting with Nick in the audience, cheering for Mary. Something's really weird with Mary lately. After getting kicked out from the cheering team due to my injury, she won't talk to me anymore. I guess we aren't really meant to be friends. I went back to being friends with Lily, Oliver, and the rest of the gang, they welcomed me back warmly. Mary won the contest. Anyway, I went home after the program because I got loads of stuff I gotta do.<p>

* * *

><p>God, this math problem is really making me crazy! I've been working on this for an hour already. I got up and grabbed my book, notebook, and pen. I went down and got out of our backyard and into the Greys' backyard.<p>

I know that Aunt Denise and Mr. Grey were out since Nick told me that they have some business meeting tonight, so only the three boys are home. I went straight to Nick's room, ignored the weird noise, and opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks as I prayed I haven't seen what I just did. I didn't know what to do. I've embarrassed myself again! I saw Nick move quickly. He pulled Mary's head away from his... Errr... lap and I saw Mary wipe the side of her mouth and Nick looked pale and it's like he'd seen a ghost. Another thing that kept me from moving is the scent I just caught. It smelt familiar. I quickly turned around so my back would be facing them, I feel totally ashamed and awkward.

_"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm gonna leave..."_

I quickly ran outside and in our house, and went straight to my room. I leaned against my door and let out a sigh of relief.

_"Whoa, that was awkward."_

I can't take that image away from my mind. It's so gross; Mary was giving him a head. He could've locked the door! What if his parents had gone back early, that would be more awkward! I felt different when I saw them. It's like I envy Mary, oh my God, what am I thinking! It's Nick!

But what bothers me most is that scent, hmmm.

I picked up my phone and texted him, _"Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Awkward."_

I pressed send and waited for his reply.

_"Yeah, that was pretty awkward."_

_"I swear that from now on, I'll knock before I enter, and please lock the door next time!"_

_"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Mary's gone, what's up?"_

_"Can I go there? Math prob."_

_"Okay"_

I grabbed my things and ran towards the house next door, right into Nick's room. I knocked first, of course.

_"It's open, Mi!"_

I smiled sheepishly as I got inside. Oh God, I can't look at him without thinking about his... Uh oh. I also smelled the same perfume again. Why am I that interested in it?

_"You and Mary are gross..."_

I sat on his bed and he blushed at my comment, so he just scratched his head.

_"Sorry" _

He smiled and scratched the back of his head, he looked adorable.

_"Come on, let's study."_

Few minutes later, we were both lying in our stomachs as Nick explained the math problem. I got myself wondering and recalling where I caught the scent that I can smell right now.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Where did you get this scent that I can smell right now?"_

_"It's Mary's. Is there something wrong?"_

Few minutes later, something came up in my mind, another realization hit me. That scent was the one I caught when I was attacked by two unknown people.

"_Oh my God."_

Nick sat up straight, surprised by my words.

"_What's wrong?"_

I sat up too and looked him in the eyes. It can't be Mary, why would she do that to me? We're friends... Are we?

"_It's Mary. She's one of the people who ambushed me."_

I bit my lip as I watched his face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nick is her boyfriend; she wouldn't do that to me.

"_Explain."_

"_The scent, it's the one I caught that day when they took me."_

"_Mi, she might not be the only one wearing that perfume."_

I shrugged.

"_Maybe I'm wrong."_

* * *

><p>I was walking to the principal's office with Nick. I was called by one of the Student assistants to visit the office at 11 am. Maybe they already have a report of the suspects. I knocked on the door, opened it, and peeked my head in. I stepped in with Nick trailing behind me when I saw the receptionist.<p>

_"I was sent here by the principal. I'm Miley Stewart."_

_"Oh, you're Miley. The principal's waiting for you inside."_

_"Can you tell me what is it about? Am I in trouble?"_

She chuckled and checked the paper on her desk.

_"Hmmm, it says here that it's about the accident that happened a week ago, the policemen dropped off here yesterday and gave us the result of DNA for the suspect."_

_"Oh, they found it?"_

_"Yeah, go inside now."_

_"Can I take my friend with me?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

I pulled Nick's hand and he opened the door for me. We both greeted the principal and we sat on the chairs.

_"We've found the suspect, Miley."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"According to the police report, it's Jesse Lawkin."_

My eyes got wide; I didn't expect it was him. The door opened and I saw Jesse being escorted by two bigger student assistants.

_"Good morning Mr. Lawkin, have a seat."_

I saw Jesse's frightened face as he sat across Nick and me.

_"So Jesse, are you really part of the incident that happened last Monday morning?"_

_"I swear I was just helping my friend! She's the one behind all of this!"_

_"Who would that be?"_

_"She's Mary, Mary McCain. She's the one who planned this."_

Mary? I can't believe its Mary! She was so good to me, we were friends! She's my best friend's girlfriend. Uh oh, Nick. I turned to my side, only to see Nick staring at the floor and he looked paler than ever. I heard the principal mutter some words to Rose, the receptionist, telling her to call Mary. Oh God, I can't believe this, I shouldn't have brought Nick with me. The door opened and I saw Mary.

The principal asked her if she had something to do with the incident and she denied it at first. The principal asked her where was she that morning. She started confusing us with her story and the principal caught the fact that she's lying. She finally gave up and told the truth.

_"I'm sorry, okay? I did that to make you get disqualified for the dance competition. I know you're my biggest rival, you were so good and I got scared. It's the fastest thing I could get rid of you. I needed someone to help me so I went up to Jesse. He agreed because he wanted to revenge you for dumping him."_

I stared at her, shocked at all her revelations. I didn't expect that, not at all. I thought we were getting along. What bothers me most is Nick. I know he's hurting right now. Mary is his girlfriend. I still can't believe it.

_"Okay, I'll fix this. Miley, you could go, now. I promise that they will receive proper punishments."_

I nodded at the principal and muttered thank you before leaving the room with Nick.

When we got in the hallway, I turned to him. Our eyes met and I saw the sorrow and hatred in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

I hugged him tight.

"I can't believe my girlfriend tried to ruin my best friend's life. All this time I've been ignoring the signs that she hates you. I could've done something about it!"

"It's alright, it isn't your fault."

He caressed my hair gently as he continued releasing his emotions.

"What if I didn't see you back then? You could've bled too much, they could've done something bigger to get rid of you, why aren't you pretending this isn't a big deal, Mi?"

I pulled back a bit and looked in his eyes.

_"Past is past, Nick. God knows what the future holds for them. Let us just turn this over to him, he'll make things better."_

He smiled at the realization.

_"I never made a mistake to have you as my best friend. Some other girl would already plan revenge to the one who had hurt her, but you didn't even think of it. You have such a good heart, Miley Ray, and I'm proud you took everything this way."_

_"What will happen to you and Mary?"_

_"End everything between us, I guess. I can't even think of looking her in the eyes after all she did to my best friend."_

_"Good to know." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG, i love your reviews =] You always make my day complete. Soooo, here's the update. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**I'M HAVING A PROBLEM... **

**I'm in the middle part in writing this story but I kinda got the writer's block going on for THAT middle part. It's the College part. I was kinda thinking I could use some of your suggestions, if you have any. You could just give me your idea and I'll choose from your suggestion and make a chapter out of that. You could just tell me the whole point of the scene and I could write about it. =] please tell me in a review **

_**Team M- ohmyGod thanks for reading this story! I'm a big fan of your story, WAKE UP CALLS! It's so friggin' good i love it so much! =]**_

_**NieyFanForever- oh! thanks! that is such a coincidence! hahaha! You must be smiling while reading every chapter because it reminds you of your bestfriend. hahaha**_

_**ZoeSummerStarr, XoXSweetestXoX- thanks! good guess!**_

_**fallingstar2008, LoveFinchel, nileymiley891, Tara3295- thanks!**_

**_crazy4cyrus- thanks! there! I got rid of them! haha =]_**

**ANYWAY! I hope I'll be able to post the next update for Long live soon. I'm stil working with the next chapter, I hope you understand! Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	9. Never say never

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 8: Never say never**

_**I never thought I could feel this power**__**  
><strong>__**I never thought that I could feel this free**__**  
><strong>__**I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm fast enough to run across the sea**___

___**And there's just no turning back**__**  
><strong>__**When your hearts under attack**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna give everything I have**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause this is my destiny**___

___**I will never say never**__**  
><strong>__**I will fight till forever**__**  
><strong>__**Whenever you knock me down**__**  
><strong>__**I will not stay on the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Pick it up, pick it up**__**  
><strong>__**Pick it up, pick it up**__**  
><strong>__**and never say never**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Flashback-1998**

**I held my 3 year old cousin's hand as we walked through the splashing water of the sea. Olive wanted to go back to the water and I was the only one who's not eating anymore. She was in her life saver when we went in the water. **

_**"Come on, let's go farther, Miley!"**_

_**"But farther means that the water is gonna be bigger than you, Olive. You might drown yourself."**_

_**"Nooo, I'm wearing my life saver. Please Miley? I really want to go there."**_

**She pouted and I gave up and pulled her. **

_**"Thanks for doing this for me, Mi. It's my first time to go somewhere deep and it's fun."**_

_**"It's alright, just hold on tight to your life saver, okay?"**_

_**"Okay, can we go farther, please? Just a little bit more."**_

**I sighed and gave-in. The water was still below chest-deep for me but then I took another step, the sea bed went low and I can't stand anymore.**

_**"Olive!"**_

_**"Miley!"**_

_**"Help! Miley's drowning!"**_

**I tried to reach on the upper sea bed but a big wave collided with my tiny body and I swear I heard Olive scream. I struggled for air and I saw that Olive wasn't on the life saver anymore.**

_**"Help! Help!"**_

**Another wave came and my eyes and nose starting to get hurt due to the salty water and due to the fact that I can't find Olive. I saw my dad and Olive's dad get near me. Dad pulled me in his arms as I coughed the water and cried.**

_**"Miley, you're okay, daddy's here."**_

_**"Olive! Where's Olive?"**_

**I turned around and saw her still figure float on the water, facing down.**

_**"Olive!"**_

**Her dad picked her up and she isn't moving.**

_**"No! Daddy! What happened to her?"**_

**The next thing I knew, dad was driving us to the small hospital near the beach. They tried to save her but she didn't make it.**

**I made it, though, but I'll live my life accusing myself that I killed her because I didn't do anything to save her. She was a sweet three year old, smart and witty, that's why she's my favorite cousin. Her parents had told me it wasn't my fault, but I could see in their eyes that a part of them was blaming me.**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 2008 <strong>

**NO ONE'S POV**

I relived that painful experience as I was walking on the shore. I was waiting for Nick when two or three pairs of arms pushed and pulled me towards the water. I jumped and struggled against them.

_"Miley, come on, the water's good." -Lily_

_"No!"_

_"Miley, you better not miss this."-Oliver_

_"No! Please, don't!"_

I saw Nick running towards us, worried about me. I knew he'd understand, he was the only friend I had told it happened.

_"Guys, leave Miley alone. She isn't ready to swim. She will later, ok?" -Nick_

_"What, is she scared or something?" -Oliver_

I shot Nick a glare and I ran far away from them. Nick tried to follow me but I ran faster and managed to find the perfect hiding spot beside the back of a cottage. I squatted on the white sand, buried my face in my hands and cried.

_"You know that you're gonna need to face your fears, Mi."_

I held my head up and watched Nick sit beside me on the white sand.

_"No, I won't get back to the sea again."_

_"Mi, it's in the past already. Olive would want you to move on."_

He wiped away my tears.

_"I killed her."_

_"You didn't, Mi. Remember when she said thank you? You made her happy on the last few seconds of her life."_

_"She was just three, she was my cousin."_

_"She won't want that accident to hold you back, Mi. She want you to forget that it's not your fault because it's really isn't. She wants you to fight your fear."_

He caressed the side of my face, wiping away my tears.

_"I just can't, not yet. I'm still scared."_

_"I'll help you. I won't leave your side. I'll hold you. Trust me on this."_

_"I trust you, Nick, but I still can't, I'm such a wimp."_

_"You're not, because you will do it and I'm gonna be here to hold you."_

**Few minutes later**

I held Nick's hand as we walked towards the water.

_"Trust me, Mi."_

I nodded my head and I held onto his arm tight.

_"You alright, Mi?"_

_"Yeah."_

He pulled me closer to his chest and held me tight as the wave splashed to our body.

I wrapped my arms around him tight and my legs wrapped around his hips too. I'm like a baby clinging to her father.

_"I'll go deeper, alright?"_

_"No, I'm scared."_

He placed his arms around my waist and held me tight. He ignored what I said and we got deeper. We went to his chest-level deep which is eye level to me if I'm standing.

_"This is fun."_

_"See? I told you!"_

He smiled and kissed my nose before scooping water with his left hand and wetting my hair with it.

I saw a big wave approaching. I panicked and slipped from his grip. I felt the wave engulf me and I felt salt water clogging my throat, I wasn't able to breathe. I soon felt arms pull me up to the surface and he held me in his arms.

_"I'm sorry, you're safe now, and I'm here!"_

_"Bring me back! I can't do this! Get me out! Get me out of here!"_

Nick held me close to his chest, speechless as he walked to the shore, my legs wrapped around his waist. I got off as soon as the water got thigh level and ran away when I saw my friends run up towards me, not wanting to hear how coward I was for getting myself get knocked out by the waves and running away. I made my way to the same spot where I hid a while ago and sat on the sand.

I soon felt a warm towel draped around my shoulders.

_"Can I join u?"_

He sat beside me in the sand.

_"I'm sorry. I told you I can't do it. I trusted you, I really did, but I still drowned."_

_"Mi, you're the bravest girl I know, but you don't trust yourself enough. You doubt that you can't do this and that, but you can if you think you could do it. You trusted me, depended on me, but I won't always be there for you, Mi."_

_"Don't say that."_

I got scared at his last sentence. I can't imagine a life without him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same thing to me.

_"You gotta exert some effort, Mi."_

_"You think we could give it another try?"_

_"Yeah."_

We walked back to our cottage and I saw our bunch of friends approach us.

_"Hey Miley, we're sorry about bugging you. We figured this would help you gain more confidence." -Lily_

She handed me a white life jacket with writings all over it, some words of encouragement from all of them.

_"If you wear that, you won't drown. We wanted to help you and we figured it's the best thing we could do."_

_"Thank you guys!"_

I hugged them, a very sweet group hug.

_"We're gonna come with you and make sure you're going to be ok." _

_"We're gonna help you get through this, Miles."_

* * *

><p>Nick was carrying me in the water and I see my other friends swimming somewhere near us.<p>

_"Just hold onto me, don't look at the waves and trust yourself. Trust me. I won't let you down, ever again."_

He started to let go of me and I detached myself from him, our hands still linked. He put me in front of him, shielding me from the waves as I leaned onto his chest and he held me in his arms comfortably.

_"You're okay; I won't take my hands off you."_

I turned around and hugged him, resting my head on his neck and wrapping my arms and legs around him.

_"I like this better. I could sleep in here."_

Nick kissed my forehead and smiled.

_"See? You made it. You've conquered your fear."_

_"Yeah, I'm still scared but I'm enjoying this." _

I kissed his cheek.

_"Thank you for believing in me."_

He just smiled that knee-weakening smile of his and I just enjoyed the feeling of the cold water surrounding my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this one was like a filler. LOL but it's cute! haha And I'm kinda sad that I only got few reviews for the last chapter but anyway... here's the update. <strong>

**YOU WOULDN'T LIKE TO WAIT LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I AM SUGGESTING YOU ALL GIVE ME REVIEWS SO I'LL POST IT RIGHT AWAY, AND I AM PRETTY SERIOUS! LOL =))**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS!****  
><strong>

_**Team M- Ahhh! Thank you so much!**_

_**naykrus180 – yes, I am so thankful!**_

_**skatergurl2789, XoXSweetestXoX - hahaha! Thanks!**_

**I AM REPOSTING THIS I'M HAVING A PROBLEM THINGY...I REALLY NEED HELP. =/  
><strong>

**I'm in the middle part in writing this story but I kinda got the writer's block going on for THAT middle part. It's the College part. I was kinda thinking I could use some of your suggestions, if you have any. Just tell me what you'd like to happen in their college life and maybe I'd be able to refresh mt mind about good ideas. You could just give me your idea and I'll choose from your suggestion and make a chapter out of that. You could just tell me the whole point of the scene and I could write about it. =] please tell me in a review **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	10. Let's take a chance together

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 9: ****Let's take a chance together**

_**I know that my love for you is real**__**  
><strong>__**It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel**__**  
><strong>__**When you walk in the room, when you're near**__**  
><strong>__**I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears**___

___**And there's just you and me**__**  
><strong>__**Falling head over feet**__**  
><strong>__**Let's take a chance together**___

___**I know, I know, I know, I know**__**  
><strong>__**We gonna make it**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause no one else can make me feel**__**  
><strong>__**The way that you do, I promise you**__**  
><strong>__**I know, I know, I know, I know**__**  
><strong>__**We gonna get there**__**  
><strong>__**Today, tomorrow, and forever**__**  
><strong>__**We will stay true, I promise you**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**JUNE 2009**

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick and I were sitting on the couch of our living room. My dad left a while ago for a 3 day seminar in New York. I asked Nick if he could keep me company tonight since I'll be all alone.

I don't know what happened and how it happened but Nick kissed me out of the blue. I felt his soft lips on mine and I felt them move gently against mine, they were so sweet and I can't help but kiss back. He pulled me closer and the kiss got deeper, getting our tongues involved in our little act of intimacy. We both pulled apart when air is needed but it felt heart breaking, I wanted to kiss him again and feel his lips mould with mine like missing puzzle pieces but my mind was telling me the opposite thing. I pulled away more and I saw his change of expression.

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Oh crap."_

I looked in his eyes and for the first time, I don't know how to read his feelings right now.

He moved closer to me and caressed the side of my face. I can tell he got nervous by the way he touched my face.

_"I know this is weird but I have to say it. I think I... I like you more than a friend. No, I think I love you. Ughhh, it sucks because I don't know what to do..."_

_"Nick..."_

I think he didn't hear me because he didn't stop his rambling.

_"But I just want you to know. I'm sorry I kissed you. You're just so damn cute, beautiful, and adorable. Oh my God, did I just say that? If this is freaking you out? Just tell me, I'll do my best to control my feelings just to save our friendship."_

That's it, I thought. I crashed my lips on his and held him tight. Our lips parted and being the gentleman he still is, he didn't slip his tongue in my mouth. We just tasted each other's lips. Damn, his lips tasted so sweet that I want to suck on them until it go sore. I pulled away before I could vacuum his lips with my own ones.

_"Shhh, let's give it a try."_

Nick smiled and gave a sigh of relief. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same thing to me.

* * *

><p>Nick and I were lying on my bed. He'd called his mom that he'll be staying with me tonight. So here we are, lying on my bed, making out. Didn't you see that coming? The second I felt his mouth all over mine, all I wanted is to kiss him every damn minute in my life. God, his sweetness is intoxicating and his touch makes me shiver. I didn't think Nick and I would end up this road. I always thought of him as my brother but I know deep inside that our friendship is deeper than we both expected, I mean, I always think that he's more important than any other friends or boyfriends I had.<p>

We both pulled apart and panted. I laughed and leaned my head on his chest. I am enjoying this so much. The thought that I'm making out with my best friend sent me to a wild and naughty state of mind.

_"Oh God, I didn't think we'd do this crazy stuff."_

_"Me too, I've never felt like this before. I've never felt like kissing a girl all day if that was possible."_

_"Honestly, I never thought we'd be kissing this way, but you're so damn..."_

I leaned in and slipped my tongue in his luscious mouth, tangling it with his, I can't help it! He's so kissable. Damn, he tastes so damn delicious; I'd kiss him all night.

After breaking the kiss, he pulled me up so we would be facing each other and he caressed my cheek. He stared at me as if I'm a precious stone or something, and it made me blush.

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"You're so beautiful, I can't believe I didn't pay attention this much to you for the past years we've been together."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"_

_"That sounds good."_

I leaned on his neck and enjoyed his scent. He ran his fingers through my hair till I fell asleep. I seriously love this day.

* * *

><p>We were walking towards the entrance of the Carnival. We both know we love adventurous rides like roller coasters and everything so we ended up here.<p>

We went to the lovers' tunnel first. It was a boat ride to a tunnel with a nice melody of romantic music. We hopped in the boat and sat next to each other. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist as the boat moved. I pulled out my camera and snapped some pictures.

_"Well, this is nice."_

I looked sideways and saw him leaning in for a kiss so I brought my lips to his. Few seconds later, the boat slid down, stating that the flooring isn't even. We both pulled away and grabbed on the handles of the boat as our boat slid down again.

_"Oh my God, I thought this would be a romantic tunnel with music, dim lights, and even flooring."_

My heart jumped when the boat slid down again, and again... Oh God, I wanna get out of here.

When we got out, Oh thank God, I thought we won't be able to get out! We went to ride the roller coaster, the wild river, octopus, bump cars, and lastly, the Ferris wheel.

Nick and I sat beside each other in the Ferris wheel as we goofed around, taking pictures and enjoying the view. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Aren't you asking already?"_

I giggled and he pouted at me. I get this giddy feeling and butterflies in my stomach when he pouts at me.

_"Awhhh, you're so cute!"_

I pinched his cheek and took a photo of him swiftly. He took the camera from my hands and kissed me.

_"I feel sorry for myself because I can't resist you."_

I laughed and he did too.

_"So what is the question?"_

_"Uhm... Do you want... Errr... Would you..."_

He continued rambling and I kissed him gently to shut him up.

_"Yes! I want to be your girlfriend!"_

He smiled widely at me and I hugged him tight. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek before he took my hand in his. He grabbed something from his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet.

_"I know you lost your mom's bracelet so I bought you a new one. It's a charm bracelet."_

He wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and locked it. I examined the charms; there was a key, a heart, a tiara, a ballerina, a music note, a dog, a bike.

He picked the charms one by one, explaining its meaning.

_"The key is a cheesy thing that symbolizes that you hold the key to my heart. The heart symbolizes your perfectly good heart. The tiara means that you're my Princess. The ballerina symbolizes how a great dancer you are. The music note is for your music obsession. The dog means you're an animal lover. The bike means nothing, really."_

I was nearly in tears but I laughed-real hard on the meaning of the bike charm. He sure knows how to make me laugh.

_"It's just that I needed another charm and the bike looked cute and it reminds me of our bikes."_

I smiled happily and kissed him lovingly.

_"Thank you. I love it so much."_

_"Wow, I've never seen that smile for a very long time."_

_"What smile?"_

_"That smile you're wearing, it's your genuine smile, it signifies you're really happy."_

_"Wow, you're a geek."_

_"I'm your geek!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOSH! I almost forgot to update! hahaha I'm really sorry, I'm<strong> **very busy right now**** and we're leaving tomorrow. I'm truly sorry because I will not be updating for 4 days starting May 13-17 because we're gonna have a vacation to Guam.**

**This chapter is supposed to be NO ONE'S POV but I dont have enough time to edit it. =/ **

**Well, finally! NILEY GOT TOGETHER! in my story hahahaha!**

**I'm not gonna be able to update on LONG LIVE because I'm not yet finished with the next chapter. I feel bad, though. =/ **

**I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN I GET HOME! I PROMISE YOU THAT =]**

**Please review! =] I'll reply to your reviews next time. =] thank you  
><strong>

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	11. What I've been looking for

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 10: ****What I've been looking for**

_**It's hard to believe**__**  
><strong>__**That I couldn't see**__**  
><strong>__**You were always there beside me**__**  
><strong>__**Thought I was alone**__**  
><strong>__**With no one to hold**__**  
><strong>__**But you were always right beside me**__**  
><strong>__**This feelings like no other**__**  
><strong>__**I want you to know**___

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**__**  
><strong>__**the way you do**__**  
><strong>__**I've never had someone as good for me as you**__**  
><strong>__**no one like you **_

_**so lonely before I finally found**__**  
><strong>__**what I've been looking for**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**JULY 2009**

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick decided to officially introduce me to his parents, which is very weird since I already know them by heart. I stepped in the house behind Nick and I followed him to the living room. All the Grey family was in there. Aunt Denise, Uncle Kevin, Kev, and Joe were sitting in the living room.

_"Nicholas! Where's this mysterious girl of yours? Oh, hi Miley, I didn't know Nick invited you too."_

I bit my lip as I smiled sheepishly at them. They were all waiting for me to speak. I suddenly felt Nick's hand on mine and I felt less nervous.

_"Uhmmm, Miley's my girlfriend."_

All of them freeze and looked shocked than ever.

_"Uh, hi..."_

Aunt Denise formed a big smile on her face and ran towards me to hug me.

_"Oh my God, I've waited for this moment to happen! I must be dreaming! I've always wanted you for my son, Miley."_

Aunt Denise pulled back and looked between Nick and me.

_"You two are perfect."_

_"Oh, Aunt Denise, I never expected it too."_

_"Miles, just call me mom, okay?"_

_"Really? I never called someone, mom, for a long time."_

Uncle Kevin walked towards me and hugged me.

_"I'm glad it's you this time. Tell me if Nick had hurt you and I'll kick him out."_

_"Dad!"_

I laughed at Nick's cute actions and thanked Uncle Kevin.

_"You could also call me dad if it makes you comfortable."_

_"Yes I will, dad."_

I turned to see Joe spring towards me. Nick got in front of me thankfully, whew.

_"Joe, seriously?"_

_"What? I just want to hug my baby sister."_

_"You're gonna crush her, bro."_

_"No I won't!"_

Joe pushed Nick away and he gave me a bear hug.

_"I'm so happy for you, baby sis!"_

_"Awww thanks Joe!"_

Kevin joined in the hug.

_"Finally, the day I've been waiting for, to hug Miley as my brother's girlfriend."_

_"That's so sweet, Kev!"_

We all pulled back and Nick got beside me.

_"Does your father already know about this?"_

I smiled sheepishly at Aunt Denise; the truth is I haven't told him yet.

_"You think he'll be okay once I told him?"_

Uncle Kevin gave out a chuckle.

_"Okay? He'll be excited! He'd been waiting for this too."_

Okay, am I missing something here? It's so weird.

Aunt Denise looked up to me with a sly grin on her face, _"So when's the wedding?"_

My eyes got wide, seriously? They're that excited?

_"Oh God, mom, Miley and I just got together."_

_"Nicholas, you've known each other for almost ten years."_

I smiled at Nick and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

_"Okay, let's all have some dinner!"_

They all walked to the dining room, leaving Nick and I here. I turned to Nick with a smile.

_"I love it when your arm is around me. It makes me feel I'm yours."_

_"You are mine."_

He leaned in and kissed my lips gently before he led me to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Nick had already introduced me to his family officially, so here I am, helping my dad cook for lunch because I invited Nick to introduce him to my dad.<p>

_"This better not be like those egg heads who tried to get in your pants."_

Now that got my mind wandering. I could actually picture myself making love with Nick. Oh God, I have to brush that off my mind!

_"No, he's a gentleman and I've known him for a while already."_

_"I trust you and your choosy attitude. I hope you learned from your past relationships already."_

_"Dad, you will already love him once you see him."_

_"Fine"_

The doorbell rang and I ran towards the door to get it. I saw Nick and I hugged him tight and kissed him. I pulled away, turned back only to see dad watching us with a shocked face.

_"Mile? You and Nick?"_

I smiled sheepishly and blushed as I nodded my head.

_"Good morning Mr. Stewart."_

Dad's face broke into a smile and he walked to hug Nick.

_"It's about time for you two to get together!"_

Dad pulled back and patted Nick's shoulder.

_"I'm so happy that it's you this time. I have a big faith in you that you won't hurt my baby girl. No need for talking, let's get eating."_

I chuckled at my dad's last sentence. I really think we're missing something here. All of them already saw this coming except us two? Damn.

* * *

><p>After the lunch, Nick asked me to watch a movie so I asked my dad for permission. He was okay with it so now, we're watching a romantic movie in the movie house downtown.<p>

After the movie, the rain was pouring. Dad called me and told me there was a thunderstorm and it is required to stay indoors. Nick had tried driving but it is zero visibility so we had no choice but to stay at the nearest hotel.

We checked-in on Valley springs hotel. The room wasn't that bad, even though we chose the cheapest room since we don't have enough money.

I propped on the bed while Nick checked the bathroom.

_"The bathroom is clean, no need to worry." _

He walked to the bed and joined me.

_"This is nice."_

I pulled Nick and my mouth collided with his. He adjusted himself and placed his hands beside me and he pressed his body against mine. I pulled his shirt and took it off and then I ran my hands up and down his back.

_"You taste so good."_

He then took off my blouse and bra, and then feasted on my boobs. I switched our positions and made myself go on top. I straddled his hips and sat on his hard-on. I took off his pants eagerly, leaving him in his boxers. I went down on him, took off the last article of his clothing and held his rather large package in my fist. I nearly drooled at the sight; he's bigger than Jake and Jesse. It's so beautiful. I did what I needed to do. He kept groaning and moaning my name, I loved it. When I got finished with him, he pulled me up and kissed me passionately before he flipped us over so he would be on top. His lips burned my skin whenever he'd kiss me everywhere, and his touch sent me to different states of bliss as he told me _"It's his turn to return the favor."_ Next thing I knew, he was exploring the part of me where no other person have touched before. Oh my God, it felt so damn good. No one has made me feel this way before. I just struggled keeping my back flat on the bed since my hips would jerk up and down due to his business in between my legs, God he's so good in this.

After accomplishing his mission, he went back beside me and held my shaking figure. He held my face with his one hand, and the other held my body close to his.

_"You okay, Miles?"_

He kissed my cheek lovingly as he caressed my hair.

_"Yes, oh God, I feel perfect..."_

_"You're so beautiful..."_

_"You make me feel beautiful."_

He chuckled and I wrapped my arms around him. An important question lingered in my mind and I don't know how to ask him.

_"Uhmmm, how did you become so good in that?"_

_"Oh? Just a few research, video clips, and practice."_

_"You're so good I can't believe you'd do that. Wait, practice?"_

_"Yeah, uhmmm, Selena and Mary. I uhhh, felt bad they're always the one who's doing all the work."_

My face fell, so that's why he's that good! I thought I'm the first one.

_"I thought I'm the first one, because you're the first guy who actually did that to me."_

_"Oh, sorry, you're the best one, though. You're the most beautiful, too, and you're the one I love."_

_"Thanks, that's so sweet."_

_"I feel sorry for Jake and Jesse; they never had the chance to do what I did to you."_

"You're so adorable!"

I kissed him passionately, sending shivers down my spine. He detached his lips from mine and he gently nipped my neck.

_"Nicky, I don't wanna go all the way yet."_

_"Alright."_

_"Keep doing that, though. It feels good."_

He continued showering my body with his hot open mouth kisses. He made me feel like I'm the only girl in this damn world, he made me feel so f*cking special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another update! hahaha WOW two chapters in a day! =] you gotta be lucky hahaha<strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMATICAL OR TYPO ERRORS.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_xonileylooover_**


	12. Butterfly, fly away

**THE PROMISE  
><strong>**Chapter 11: Butterfly, fly away**

_**You tucked me in, turned out the light**__**  
><strong>__**Kept me safe and sound at night**__**  
><strong>__**Little girls depend on things like that**___

___**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**__**  
><strong>__**Had to drive me everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**You were always there when I looked back**___

___**You had to do it all alone**__**  
><strong>__**Make a living, make a home**__**  
><strong>__**Must have been as hard as it could be**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**JULY 2010**

**MILEY'S POV**

I'm feeling so cold. I'm lying on my bed, shivering even though I'm wearing long sleeved thick sweater, thick pajamas, and socks under my comforter. It's a rainy afternoon. Nick and I decided to play in the rain this morning and it resulted to both of us having fever at the same time. I sighed as I felt the cold wind get inside my room. It was storming and I'm very sick.

I saw dad get in my room with a scarf in his hand and a bowl of soup in the other.

_"Hey, Mile."_

He sat on the edge of the bed, placed the soup on the side table.

_"Feelin' warmer?"_

I shook my head and he helped me sit up. He wrapped the scarf around my neck and wrapped another blanket around my body.

_"Denise made Nick some chicken soup and she gave some to you, too."_

He started to feed me the soup and it made me feel better. I guess the medicine also took effect already.

He told me he'll be going out for a while to buy my favorite food because I'm sick, so I just nodded my head. He kissed my forehead and hugged me before leaving.

_"Bye, Mi, I love you."_

_"I love you too, dad."_

I fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>I'm in my deep slumber when I felt someone shaking me, calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Denise and Uncle Kevin in front of me.<p>

_"Sweetie, something happened to your dad."_

* * *

><p>I've never felt so lonely in my entire life. My dad died on a car accident that night. He was hit by a truck. It happened so fast. You'll never know what would happen in just a minute. You could die. I didn't even have the chance to say Thank you for all the sacrifice he'd done for me. He was my only family left and now he was gone. It's been a week, though. The Grays' took me in their house, I shared room with Nick. They told me they wouldn't leave me, that they are willing to let me live with them permanently.<p>

After my dad's burial, I'd packed all my important stuff to transfer them next door. I would be living with them but I also get to keep the house. Aunt Denise told me that I could move back when I turn 18, but for the mean time, I will be staying with them. I tried to act normal but Nick isn't satisfied with my acting. He knew me too well, he knew I'm not that happy, that I'd breakdown any second. He was there for me, though. He never pushed me into anything. He was always supportive. I'm staying in his room for the mean time because they are still working on the guest room, which will be my room. I was kinda happy that I have them, but it won't be the same without dad.

* * *

><p>I suddenly found myself in the back of our car and dad was driving on the driver's seat.<p>

It was raining hard and the wind shield wasn't that clear anymore. I saw a bright flash of light, I saw mom. Dad smiled at her and then the light turned into headlights of a truck and then it hit the car.

I bolted upright and panted, trying to catch my breath. I realized that all of that was just a bad dream. I saw Nick get up from the cushion on the floor and he wrapped me in his warm embrace.

_"Shhh, it's okay, baby. It's just another nightmare."_

I buried my face on his shoulder and cried my eyes out. He pulled me on top of his lap and whispered soothing words in my ear as he held me in his loving arms.

_"I'm scared."_

_"I love you, baby. I'm here. You're okay."_

He wiped my tears and I collided my mouth with his, pulling him for a searing kiss. His kisses always make me feel better.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue in his mouth, tasting every corner of his delicious mouth. His tongue swirled around mine and I found him fighting with mine. I pushed him back on the bed and straddled his legs with mine while our tongues fought for dominance. His hand caressed the side of my face and pulled away from the deep kiss, meaning that if I'll keep kissing him, he won't be able to control himself. I blushed and he chuckled. I eyed his swollen lips, oh God, I'm that wild? He smiled and kissed me gently before laying me back down on the bed. He rested his hand on my tummy and I closed my eyes.

_"Go back to sleep. I love you so much, I won't leave you." _

* * *

><p>Next morning, I opened my eyes and saw Nick just got out from the bathroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He noticed me so he walked towards me and leaned down to kiss my lips.<p>

_"Morning, Mi"_

_"Good morning"_

_"I'm going to take you out today; you've been in this house for a week already."_

_"Okay, where are you taking me?"_

_"There's a big sale today, you love shopping, right?"_

_"Alright."_

I got up and Nick kissed me again, pressing me on the wall as his mouth moved skillfully against mine. We pulled away after a few moments then I got in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>October 2010<strong>

We went out today, hung around the mall and watched a movie afterwards. A dress caught my eye on one of the shops. I swear that it's perfect and so beautiful, I feel like I gotta have it.

_"You wanna get inside?"_

Nick seemed to notice my constant drooling over that dress so he pulled me in the boutique. I touched the dress gingerly, examining its design. It was a pink dress with ruffles as the skirt part; simple but elegant.

_"You should try it, Mi."_

_"But I can't afford this, Nick."_

_"There's no harm if you'll just try it on."_

_"Okay..."_

I grabbed the dress and went in the fitting room while Nick stayed outside the cubicle. I stripped to my underwear and wore the dress. I smiled at my reflection on the mirror. This dress looks perfect for me. I heard a light knock on the door.

_"Can I see it, Mi?"_

I unlocked the door and saw his surprised face.

_"Do I look okay?"_

He looked in my eyes and touched my cheek.

_"You look perfect."_

I bit my lower lip and blushed.

_"Yeah, too good to be true. I still can't afford it. I gotta save my dad's money for school and college." _

I closed back the door and took off the dress. I wore my clothes and got out of the fitting room. I sighed after bringing back the dress onto its rack and I felt Nick's comforting arm around me as we walked out of the boutique.

_"I'm sorry about the dress."_

_"It's alright."_

_"You know, if I have the money, I'd buy that for you."_

_"Thanks, but it isn't necessary. All I need is you."_

He smiled as I leaned and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, this chapter was a sad one. BUT! HELLO I'M BACK FROM GUAM! I LOVE IT THERE! for those who doesn't know... GUAM is a US state but isn't in the mainland. It is near Hawaii and it's just a small island. I really don't want to leave that place. = If you want to get away, relax and shop til you drop, you gotta go to Guam. GOOGLE it =]**

**sorry if I took so long to update!I actually wasn't able to write while I'm at Guam but here I am hahaha. **

_**mileynina17, beauty0102, too lame for a name, XoXSweetestXoX, nileymiley891, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr, miless4ever – Thank you!**_

_**NieyFanForever – Thank you and you're welcome! It's my pleasure to write this stuff for all of you!**_

**I hope you all liked the update! PLEASE REVIEW. **_**  
><strong>_

_**xonileylooover**_


	13. For you I will

**THE PROMISE  
><strong>**Chapter 12: For you I will**

_**I will cross the ocean for you**__**  
><strong>__**I will go and bring you the moon**__**  
><strong>__**I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need**__**  
><strong>__**I will be the sun in your sky**__**  
><strong>__**I will light your way for all time, promise you**__**  
><strong>__**For you I will**_

* * *

><p><strong>NOVEMBER 2010<strong>

**NO ONE'S POV**

I had transferred to the guest room two weeks after my dad's burial and Nick helped me arrange my stuff.

It's my 18th birthday, and today was also the senior winter ball. I found myself wrapped with Nick's arms in my bed and I can't help but giggle at his soft snores. He was facing my back so I turned around in his arms and buried my face in the crook of his neck, indulging myself with his intoxicating scent that I've gotten used to love over the past 10 years. He kissed the top of my head and I opened my eyes while smiling.

_"Good morning, gorgeous."_

_"Good morning, baby."_

I held my head up and he pulled me up by the waist so we would be face to face.

_"Happy birthday, sweetie."_

_"Thank you, baby."_

He kissed my lips gently and we just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

_"What are we gonna do today?"_

_"Your mom and dad said we're going out for lunch, we're gonna go and clean my house afterwards, and then we'll get ready for the ball when we get back home."_

_"Alright, sounds good."_

Yeah, Nick and I would always go to my house next door to clean the place at once a week, we usually do it on Saturdays. Today is Saturday so we're still going to clean it even though it's my birthday and tonight is the ball.

We took a bath in our separate rooms and I walked down the stairs, only to find them standing beside the staircase down stairs and singing happy birthday. I smiled as I got down and I hugged and thanked each one of them. I hugged Aunt Denise and Mr. Jonas at the same time.

_"Thank you so much for everything! I love you guys!"_

Then I made my way to Nick. I hugged and kissed him.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby."_

We walked out, all six of us got in the car and we had a nice lunch at a Chinese restaurant.

We got home in about 1 pm and Nick and I went straight to my house next door. We took off the white sheets covering the furniture and began cleaning. He mopped the floor while I dusted the tables, cabinets, and chairs. I then swept the floor as he scrubbed the comfort room. When we were finished with the first floor, we transferred to second floor and did the same thing there. We covered the furniture with new cloths before we went back to our rooms in the other house.

I stepped in the shower and let the drops of water soothe me. I wonder what the ball would turn out, now that my best friend is now my boyfriend. I thought of things that might happen until I finally thought I was well rinsed. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with my towel. I wore my underwear and a strapless bra before I wrapped the towel around my body afterwards. I found Nick sitting on top of my bed with a pink dress case beside him. He smiled sheepishly.

_"It's our gift to you."_

I walked to the bed and unzipped the pink case cautiously. I was surprised to see the dress I saw a month ago, the perfect pink dress that I tried to wear in the mall that day with Nick. It was too expensive for me to buy so I didn't buy it, but here it was, already in my hands, waiting for me to wear it.

_"Nick, how did you buy this?"_

_"I told Joe and Kevin that I found the perfect dress for you and they are willing to save money for it. We didn't save enough money for the dress so we talked mom and dad through it. They are happy to cover the money needed."_

I felt tears in my eyes as I ran my fingers on the dress.

_"You really did this for me?"_

_"Yeah, I'd do anything for you, Mi."_

_"I love you!"_

I jumped towards him and hugged him tight.

_"I love you too, so much."_

I pressed my lips on his soft and tempting ones and the next thing I knew, we were making out in my bed. My towel was thrown away and Nick was nibbling on my neck.

_"Baby, I gotta get dressed."_

He went back to my lips, I giggled, and he kissed me before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The ball was nice and joyful. We had a great time together. We danced all night and hung out with our friends. We're both aware that this would be our last year in high school so we kinda just enjoyed the whole night.<p>

Nick and I were both inside his car now. We're on our way home and the ride was awkwardly quiet. I have everything planned tonight. My desire for him was raging and all I wanted to do at this moment is kiss him. I saw us getting near the house so I placed a kiss near his ear before whispering.

_"Park it on the garage; I have a surprise for you next door."_

He did what I just said and parked in the garage. He got out first and opened the door for me. I stepped out and we walked hand in hand to my house. I punched-in the security code, unlocked the door and we got inside. I immediately closed and locked the door shut, and then pushed him against the door. I pressed my lips on his soft and sweet ones and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as we kissed and battled for dominance. I started to unbutton his shirt while we kissed and I took off his white v neck shirt. I ran my hands on his lean muscles as I tilted my head and felt his open mouth kisses on my neck. His muscles are so hot and his 6 pack abs is something to die for, I wanted to kiss and ran my tongue on it. I felt so hot and horny that I wanted to take my clothes off myself, but I want Nick to do the honors.

_"Oh my God, Nick. Take me in my room."_

He obliged and lifted me from the floor, holding me by my legs. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his shoulders as we continued our lip lock. His tongue kept exploring my mouth and it's the most exotic thing in the world. We got in my room. He placed me down, locked the door and pushed me against it, his eyes full of lust clouded my mind and I bit my lower lip seductively.

_"I'm feeling so hot; help me get naked for you, Nicky boy."_

He unzipped my dress while still kissing, leaving me in nothing but white panties. He started to grip me everywhere and it felt amazing feeling his hands around me. I felt him groping my breasts and his other hand rubbing what's between my legs. I took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and we locked eyes.

_"Are you sure, Mi?"_

_"Yes, please. I want you now."_

He scooped me up and placed me down on the bed and took off my underwear. I blushed when he eyed me head to foot and he scooted closer to kiss my lips gently.

_"You're so beautiful, Mi."_

I took off his boxers and underwear before he hovered on top of me. He took my lips in his and his body felt so good on top of mine. His hands and lips went lower on my body; he made me feel like the most precious girl in the world. His touch burned on my skin, his lips moving around my slim body made me moan in such delight.

Few minutes later he already got inside me. I was hurting but he wiped the pain away, sending me into jolts of happiness and pure ecstasy. The feeling of making love with him was the best feeling in the entire world. His love lifted my soul, making me shake with intense pleasure. Our ragged moans filled the room, his movements made my eyes roll. My insides got all giddy and excited, wanting to feel this different kind of pleasure over and over again. Our eyes met and I felt my heart leap as he picked up his pace, making me release ragged moans. The next thing I knew, I was screaming from an intense loving from my boyfriend and it sent us both over the edge.

We spent the rest of the night doing it over and over again, screaming _"I love you"_ until we ran out of energy and fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! thanks for the previous reviews! I hope you liked this update as much as I do. They finally did IT! hahaha =]<strong>

** PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_**


	14. You make me love you

**THE PROMISE  
>Chapter 13: <strong>**You make me love you**

_**The 7 things I like about you**__**  
><strong>__**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**__**  
><strong>__**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**__**  
><strong>__**You make me laugh, you make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**__**  
><strong>__**Your hands in mine**__**  
><strong>__**When we're intertwined, everything's alright**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be with the one I know**__**  
><strong>__**And the 7th thing I like most that you do**__**  
><strong>__**You make me love you, you do**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY'S POV**

Nick and I grew stronger as time passed by. Our love was unbreakable. Our sex life wasn't that active but we'd sneak-in to my house next door just to have fun. We literally grew up together, never inseparable during high school. Even College can't separate us! Nick and I got accepted at Stanford University. Of course we weren't room mates in our dorm but we're always together since the rooms we chose are for single person only, meaning- no interruptions from annoying roommates while we do our funny business which is almost... thrice a week. We also tutor each other like old times since we both take the same degree program which is Business Administration and Nick is a math monster. Our college life was pretty interesting and we both worked part time in a grocery store where I was a cashier lady and he was my bagger. It's funny because even in our job, we can't be separated. We're still a normal couple who always fought over stupid things but we got along afterwards, anyway. He just cant resist me.

* * *

><p><strong>MARCH 2011<strong>

**MILEY'S POV **

_"But my answer is different than yours!"_

_"Yes, but I've answered this three times and got the same answer. You only answered it once and got a different answer."_

_"But I am so sure about it, Nicky!"_

Nick and I were in his room, seated on his desk, answering a math problem. He got a different answer than mine and being the math whiz he is, he's telling me his answer is correct instead of mine.

_"You're being stubborn again, Miles."_

_"It's because you think you're always right and I'm always wrong."_

He frowned and sighed as he touched my arm.

_"I don't think you're always wrong. It's not like that."_

I got up and my anger started to build up.

_"But that's what I think, Nick! That's what I feel!"_

I gathered all my stuff from the desk, ignoring his stare.

_"Miley..."_

_"Just leave me alone."_

I ran out of the room and went straight to the lower floor into my own room. I threw my things on my desk and I lay on my bed, curling myself into a ball. The truth is, I didn't mean to burst like that, and I know I was being immature but it's probably caused by my monthly period. I'm not feeling well today and my hormones are raging. My head started to pound and my tummy's kinda aching. I soon heard a soft knock on my door, I knew it was Nick but I don't want to talk now, I'm so not in the mood.

_"Miles? Open the door, baby. I'm so sorry."_

I ignored him because I might say things I might regret if I won't ignore him, but I heard the door click open, he must've brought the spare key.

I kept my back facing the door; I don't want to deal with him right now. I soon felt the bed shift, stating that Nick's already sitting beside me.

_"Mi... I'm really sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to."_

I felt his hand on my arm and I shivered from his touch.

_"Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale."_

I still didn't say anything. I felt his hand on my forehead and wiped the cold sweat that was building on my hair line.

_"Do you want meds?"_

I shook my head and just let myself sink in the comfort of my mattress.

_"Want me to get a glass of water instead?"_

I sighed and nodded my head; I'd love to take gulps of cold water down my throat to ease my feeling.

He got up to get me some water and went back to sit beside me.

He helped me sit up and drink the bottle of water. It felt good to have the cool water soothe my throat and his hand rubbing my back made me feel better. I gave it back to him when I'm done and he caressed the side of my face. I looked in his eyes full of love and concern and felt the guilt spread all over my body instantly.

_"Are you feeling sick?"_

I nodded my head and his hand travelled from my cheek to my tummy. I was kinda confused for a second. How did he know my tummy's hurting?

_"Period cramps?"_

I bit my lip and nodded my head, feeling better as he caressed my lower abdomen.

_"How'd you know?"_

My voice was low as a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

_"I also count days, remember? It's better if I know your safe days... and the bitchy days, too. Lie down."_

I obeyed his order and lay down on the bed on my back. He lay beside me and placed his hand on my lower abdomen, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of my shirt and caressing the skin there. He placed a soft peck on my lips and whispered "I love you" in my ear and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling much better. I felt Nick's warm arms wrapped securely around me, and I opened my eyes only to be greeted by his chest. His fingers brushed my hair and I instantly regret my fight with him this afternoon. He should be in his room standing his ground because he knew I was wrong, but he swallowed his pride, took me in his arms because of how much he loves me. I was a bitch to him and yet here he was, taking care of me even if he didn't need to. I looked up to him and his eyes full of love and concern bore mine. His arms felt comfy around my waist and his kiss felt amazing.<p>

_"I'm sorry Nicky... I'm so sorry. I was just feeling awful and my hormones aren't in good condition."_

_"It's okay, I still love you."_

Those are the words that reassured me that everything's fine, that what happened was forgotten already, that he loves me so much.

I ran my fingers through his hair, wondering how I deserved this boyfriend of mine.

_"You're amazing and I love you too." _

His lips were all over mine as we made out a bit, tasting each other, savoring each breath and movement. His tongue stroking mine eagerly sent shivers down my spine. We just smiled and stared at each other after our intimate kiss and he ran his hands comfortably around my petite body.

_"I thought that you should tell me and demonstrate your answer so I could think about it. It will be a great help since we'll both learn from it. We'll both be able to correct each other's mistakes."_

_"No, I know your answer is correct."_

_"I want to give you the freedom, Miles. I don't want you to think that I'm always superior so I'm giving you the opportunity to correct my or your mistake."_

_"Thank you, that really means a lot to me."_

_"So, later okay? When you're feeling better, let's work on our math problem."_

_"Sounds good to me, right now, all I want is my boyfriend's lips on mine." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UPDATE AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! =]<strong>

_**amyl0awrence – thanks a lot for the compliments =] enjoy reading!**_

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – thanks, yes he died on chapter 11 =]**_

_**XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr, XoXSweetestXoX, mileynina17, NieyFanForever, beauty0102 – THANK YOU GUYS! =]**_

_**Tara3295 – no, she's not pregnant =] thanks!**_

_**Alltheabove – hahaha, I do that too! (write a review but not logged-in) hahaha too lazy to log-in. Thank you! =]**_

_**xonileylooover  
><strong>_


	15. Don't charge me for the crime

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 14: ****Don't charge me for the crime**

_**My friend calls me at 9 o'clock**__**  
><strong>__**Says, get the car, it's time to rock**__**  
><strong>__**Never heard him speak this way**_

_**I grab the keys and hit the road**__**  
><strong>__**It's all a flash but who would know**__**  
><strong>__**How the story would unfold?**_

_**Don't charge me for the crime**__**  
><strong>__**Wrong place, wrong time**_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY 2012<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick and I were walking hand in hand towards our dorm as we chatted.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Have you ever drunk any alcoholic beverage?"_

_"I drank half a bottle of beer when I was in our high school days."_

_"I haven't tasted any alcohol."_

_"I know."_

_"I want to experience it."_

_"Are you serious? Miles, you know it's not good for you."_

I shrugged because he's right. Stupid heart condition. I have this heart problem that refrain me from doing strenuous activities, drinking alcohol, and doing drugs. But of course I wouldn't do drugs! Never!

_"I'm not going to be the reason if you get sick, Mi. It is very risky."_

_"Alright, I'll try my best to take it off my mind now."_

Nick kissed my temple and we walked to our respective dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>I'm now preparing for a girls night out with Mandy, Liz, Meg, and Ann. I still don't know what their plan is, but they said it's gonna be awesome.<p>

I walked out of my dorm room wearing a tank top, cardigan and skinny jeans. I clutched my purse as I made my way to Nick's room. I knocked on the door and smiled when he opened it.

_"You look beautiful."_

He let me in and we stood behind the door.

_"Thanks, baby."_

Nick pulled me close and kissed me gently. We both pulled apart but we kept our eyes locked on each other as he cupped my cheeks.

_"Have a good time, okay? Stay away from drugs and alcohol. If you feel uncomfortable, call me and I'll pick you up."_

_"Okay, I promise I'll be a good girl."_

_"I know you are."_

I leaned on his chest and sighed, never wanting to be apart from him for the night.

_"I love you, Nicky."_

Nick pulled my head up by the chin and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and murmured "I love you more" with his lips still touching mine.

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see Liz driving to a club. I love dancing, but I don't like the idea of being drunk and drugged. I just shook it off and decided not to chicken out. Maybe this is a different and good club. We went in the club and I was surprised to see the environment. People were drunk dancing, lots of couple was making out, and some were passed out on the couch. The girls and I went to sit on the couch of the table they chose. We decided to dance to warm up and we ended up back in the couch after a while. Some other girls and guys joined us for our little game. Mandy ordered some Nachos, French fries, nuts, and the waiter served two trays of small glasses with clear liquid in it, I wonder what are those. Mandy started to orient us with the game.<p>

_"Okay, time to play a dare game. You have to do what the spinner told you, if you don't like it, you can drink a shot instead."_

We all nodded and she spun the bottle which pointed on Amanda, a brunette sitting across me.

_"I dare you to make out with Jennifer."_

My eyes got wide as Amanda got up and smiled at Jennifer, who's pretty also and they kissed. God, that was something. I haven't seen lesbians kiss but they looked hot, what the hell am I thinking? Amanda got back to her seat and spun the bottle and it pointed to Josh.

_"I dare you to flash us your dong and don't tuck it in until the game ends."_

_"You're a one horny girl."_

Josh stood up, unzipped his pants and pulled out his big manhood. Oh my gosh, that is one big size.

Next thing I knew, Josh asked Ann for a blowjob, Ann told Grace to give me something unpleasant, good thing she took a shot instead. I shot Grace a thankful smile and she smiled back. There are a lot of blowjobs, kissing, lap dancing, dirty dancing, hands in ladies' panties, and lots of nasty stuff. Liz spun the bottle and it pointed to me. I gulped as I saw the end of the bottle mocking me. Please let it be decent. Oh hell, how would that be possible?

_"I dare you to make out with me."_

My eyes got wide it was harder than I expected. I had to choose. I guess making out with her won't hurt than gulping down a shot. I went closer to her with shaking legs and collided my lips with hers. The kiss was rough and full of tongue and her hands kept groping my breasts. The timer rang and I pulled away. She smirked at me. I spun the bottle and it landed on Gabe.

_"I dare you to run around the club while jerking off."_

I smirked and he looked amused. He did what I said until the timer beeped and he went back to fix himself. He spun the bottle and my eyes almost popped out as it pointed at me.

_"Payback is a bitch. I dare you to give me a blowjob, if you don't, you'll have to take two shots."_

It was his turn to smirk at me. I looked at his manhood and gulped. There's no way I'd do that, it would mean cheating on Nick. I reached for the shots and took two with my hands. I stared at one and closed my eyes as I gulped the bittersweet liquid. It burned on my throat but I gulped the other shot to end this quickly.

Few minutes later, I started to get dizzy and I felt a pain my chest. I turned out hyperventilating in front of their shocked eyes. I heard someone call 911 as I got carried and lay down on the couch. My chest felt heavy and it hurt whenever I tried to breathe. I cried as I started to lose my breath but the ambulance was here fast, they took me in and covered my nose and mouth with oxygen mask, Meg went with me in the ambulance. I hate needles but I didn't care that the doctor injected the IV in my forehand. All I want right now is to hear Nick's voice. I closed my eyes as I thought of how disappointed Nick would be when he finds out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

His phone rang at around 9 pm and he expected it was Miley. He frowned when he read Meg's name on the screen and then he answered the call, this'd better be good, he thought.

"Hello?"

"It's Meg, Miley's in the hospital. You gotta come here."

"What! Is she okay? What the f*ck happened?"

"Hurry! She drank two shots of Vodka and started hyperventilating. We didn't know she's allergic to it!"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

He didn't spend time to change his clothes anymore. He took a cab to the hospital wearing a white v-neck shirt and shorts with a pair of slippers. He got in the emergency room and saw Miley lying on the white hospital bed. An IV was hooked on her hand and an oxygen tube was placed in her nostrils. He ran up to her and desperately held her hand.

"Miles, I'm here. Wake up, I'm here."

He kissed her hand and her eyes slowly opened. He caressed the side of her face to calm her and tell her he's really there.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'no' and he leaned down to kiss her passionately as he ran his hands on her sides.

"I won't leave you, baby."

He soon found the doctor approaching them.

"I'm guessing you're her boyfriend."

"Yes."

He straightened up and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Ace, well; Miley here got chest pain after drinking two shots of vodka. According to both her and her friend who left a while ago, it's the only thing she drank. She had palpitations and she had trouble in breathing due to her heart ailment, it's good that they called 911 immediately."

"So how is she?"

"We've flushed the alcohol out of her system. She needs to stick with the oxygen for another hour before we release her."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

The doctor left them alone. He turned towards Miley. He held her hand and caressed her hair, looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I croaked.

"It's okay, baby."

"It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"No it's not, don't blame yourself."

"Are you mad?"

A tear fell from her eye and he was quick to wipe it with his thumb. He caressed her cheek gently, comforting her.

"I'm not mad. I know there's a reason why you did it, but we'll talk about that later. Just relax, okay? I'm here, now."

"I love you, so much."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as his lips hovered above hers.

"I love you more."

He pressed his lips on hers and held her tight.

They stayed there for an hour, just cuddling and touching each other lovingly and he took her back to the dorm in a cab. They walked towards her room and he helped her up. He laid her on the bed and went to her closet to get some comfy clothes.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I won't be able to sleep very well without you."

"Alright"

He took off all her clothes and smiled at her naked state. God, she's so beautiful, he thought.

"You like seeing your girl naked, don't you?"

"I love it so much, you're so beautiful, baby. I feel so lucky."

"Thank you."

After staring her up and down, he helped her wear her clothes and he lie beside her and engulf her with his warm embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again; I thought I'm going to lose you."

She snuggled to his chest and he held her tight.

"Hmmm, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up with the rays of the sun hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw the curtains of the window wasn't closed. I turned around and buried my face in Nick's chest, loving his smell. My head is pounding but I didn't care much. I let Nick caress my hair to somehow soothe me. He lay me on my back and he leaned down to take my lips in his, I also found him caressing my chest, not my breast but my chest, where my heart is. He pulled away from the kiss, concern was evident in his chocolate orbs.

"Does your chest still hurts?"

"Not anymore. My head is pounding, though."

"I'll get you a cup of coffee."

Nick got up and kissed my forehead before preparing my coffee. He went back with a cup of coffee and he helped me sit up.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

He handed me the mug and rubbed my back as I drank the coffee. I sighed as I let the hot liquid calm my aching throat and throbbing head. After emptying the mug, Nick made me lean back on the pillows that he set up so I'm now sitting on the bed beside him. I let myself fall into his arms and he wrapped them around me securely, gently rubbing my arms occasionally.

_"I feel awful."_

_"You didn't tell me you and the girls would go clubbing."_

I raised my head so they were face to face.

_"I didn't know it either."_

He caressed my hair softly as I continue to explain myself.

_"We danced and played a dare game with other people we met in the club. We were 10 in the game. The rule was do the dare or drink a shot. The dares were pretty much inappropriate. The second time the bottle pointed to me, a guy named - asked me to give him a head or drink two shots instead. Of course I wouldn't give him a head because that would be cheating on you, so I took two shots."_

_"Oh God, I would NEVER let you go out with anyone EVER again."_

He pulled my head closer to him and he kissed my lips gently. I leaned on his chest, loving the feeling of being safe in his warm arms.

_"I'm so sorry if I worried you."_

_"It's okay, you're safe now, and it will not happen again."_

I smiled as I caressed his abs.

_"What was your first dare? You said it was the second when you took the shots."_

_"Yeah."_

I bit my lip and brought my hand upper to caress his muscular chest.

_"I kissed a girl, no, I made out with her."_

_"Made out? With tongue?"_

_"Yeah, she even groped my breasts."_

_"Well, did you like it?"_

_"It was fine, you're better, though. You're the best kisser and sex partner."_

He let out a hearty chuckle and I kissed him lovingly.

_"No clubbing. Agreed?"_

_"Agreed!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my update! Start of school was moved to June 6th! hahahaha! yay! I hope you liked my update and thank you for the 100+ reviews! =]<strong>

**REVIEW AGAIN!**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	16. You make everything better

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 15: You make everything better**

_**They say that we're just too young to know  
>But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go<br>When it's right it's right, and this is it  
>'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss<strong>_

**_You make the angels sing_**  
><strong><em>You give that songbird wings<em>**

_**You make everything better**_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
><em><strong>We're gonna make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause no one else can make me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way that you do, I promise you<strong>_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know**_  
><em><strong>We're gonna get there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today, tomorrow, and forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will stay true, I promise you<strong>_

_**I'll never let you down**_  
><em><strong>I'll always hear you out<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nothing you cannot confide<strong>_

_**You listen when I speak**_  
><em><strong>You make my knees go weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just want you by my side<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**JULY 2014**

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick and I went home for the vacation. We're going to be seniors next school year, it means we're gonna be very busy with requirements and loads of projects.

I woke up feeling fat and unhealthy so I texted Nick to meet me outside in 30 minutes wearing an active wear and riding his bike. I took a quick shower. I went out my bathroom wearing my robe and I checked my phone for a reply- NONE. I rolled my eyes at the realization, he's still asleep. I wore my tank top and sweatpants with matching rubber shoes and ran to the house next door. I opened the back door and saw Aunt Denise making breakfast.

_"Good morning Aunt Denise!"_

I hugged her from the back and she chuckled, Aunt Denise basically became my mother, she was always there for me especially when I need a girl talk.

_"Good morning, Miley. You and Nick have a date today?"_

_"Yeah, every day is a date for us. I'm just gonna wake him and make him take me to the park."_

_"Oh, you know where he is, still snoring. Go check up on him."_

_"Alright!"_

I grabbed a toast and ate it on my way up to Nick's room.

I lay beside Nick and naughtily slipped my hand in his boxers. I leaned in his ear as he hardened in my grip. I whispered, _"I'm Shakira, I'm here to give you your fantasy."_

He moaned softly as I touched his little soldier.

_"You like that big boy? Do you want to see what's underneath my clothes?"_

_"I'd take you whenever, wherever, baby boy. You want it inside?"_

_"My hips don't lie when it comes to f-"_

_"Mi..."_

I got cut off by his groan and his eye lids fluttered open.

_"I told you, I'm Shakira... I'm your beautiful liar..."_ I giggled as I continued touching him there, teasing him. I released him and crawled up to kiss his waiting lips.

_"Well, that's a nice way to wake up my Nicky. Come on, take a bath, we're going biking."_

* * *

><p>We were riding our own bikes to the streets of Toluca Lake, heading to the park which is a bit far away from the house. Our bikes were both bought at the same time when we were fourteen years old. The colors of my bike were a mix of white, pink, and green, while his bike was a mix of white, blue, and green. Our bikes were much identical.<p>

He was singing a song on our way there, he does it every time we ride our bikes, and I loved it as we pushed the pedals of our own bikes.

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day."_

We got to the park and we placed our bikes on the rack for bikes and ran towards the swing, he sat on the swing. I pulled out my Polaroid camera as I sat on his lap.

_"Nicky, let's take a swing!"_

He pushed his feet on the sand and held onto the swing with one hand and held onto my waist with another.

I started taking pictures and he kept the swing going. We were giggling like idiots and I loved it.

...

Nick and I parked our bikes in my garage. We were both dripping wet due to the unexpected rain shower. We were lucky I brought my waterproof bag with me for my camera and our cell phones. We ran in my house, I got pushed back on the back of the door and the next thing I knew, Nick was ripping my clothes, leaving me in nothing but rain covering my body.

_"You are so hot, Mi."_

I felt his hot breath on my neck, his hands touching sacred regions, and his nice body pressing onto mine.

_"Your wet look got me really turned-on that I have to rip your clothes off immediately,"_ he crashed his lips on mine.

A minute later, I had him pinned on the wall on the stairs naked as we kissed because I too had ripped his clothes off. He took me in his muscular arms and carried me to my room towards the bathroom. He set me down on the tiled floor and opened the shower. I felt the warm water shooting on my back as he made love to me. Oh how it felt so good.

* * *

><p>Nick rubbed the liquid soap in between his palms and applied it on my shoulders, gently massaging them at the process.<p>

We were sitting in my bath tub filled with soap, water, and bubbles for about approximately 15 minutes now. My back facing him as he rubbed soap on my skin. My eyes shut tightly as he applied some on my supple breasts, then on my legs. After scrubbing each other's body with soap, we just sat there, my back resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, just holding me close to him.

_"Do you ever think of getting married?"_

_"Of course... I picture you and me up in front of the altar."_

I turned my body and faced him, leaning against his body sideways as I brought my hand up to his chest.

_"Do you think we'd make it up there?"_

_"Of course I do. I can't imagine myself with a different girl in front of the altar, just you and me."_

He caressed the side of my face lovingly, and I smiled at him before pecking his lips.

_"Only me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Pinky promise?"_

I pulled out my wet pinky finger in front of his face and he did the same.

_"Pinky promise!"_

He linked his pinky with mine and I smiled up at him.

_"I love you."_

He caressed the side of my face and smiled dreamily.

_"I love you more. I think I have to buy you a promise ring later."_

_"Please?"_

_"Of course, anything for you."_

I leaned on his chest with a silly smile on my face, and I sighed contently when I felt his arms wrapped protectively around my body.

* * *

><p>We went out in the afternoon. Nick and I went to the mall to buy me a promise ring. We haven't found the right ring yet. We went to Tiffany's but I promised him that we would just look because it's too expensive.<p>

I saw this 18 karat white gold ring with hearts lined in circle, and the middle heart outlined with small diamonds. I found Nick's arms snaking around my waist from the back.

_"You like that?"_ he said, pointing to the same ring that caught my eye. I was speechless so I just nodded my head. The next thing I knew, he was slipping the ring on my finger.

_"It's perfect."_

_"Nick, it's too expensive."_

_"But you like it."_

I shrugged, _"We shouldn't have gone here."_

_"No, if we didn't come here, then I could've not found the perfect ring. I'll buy it whether you like it or not."_

He pulled out his wallet and gave two hundred dollars to the saleslady.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him lovingly. I looked into his eyes and whispered "I love you". He smiled at me and he took the change and the small paper bag from the saleslady. We walked out of the store hand in hand.

_"Dinner is my treat."_

_"Fine"_

* * *

><p>The night felt so cold so we were lying under the comfort of my comforters. We were about to make love, his hands never stopped fondling my breasts and it bothered me so much, especially when he told me how beautiful they are.<p>

_"How did you like my boobs? They are small and soft unlike those porn stars who has big and full ones." _

He gave me a light squeeze as he looked into my eyes.

_"They are perfect, you are perfect to me. I love your body, every inch of it. Your boobs are so soft, yes, just how I like them. It's not true that they are small. They are beautiful, okay? You are beautiful."_

He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth. I squirmed every time I felt his tongue flick against my nub, and my breath hitched every time he'd suck them. Crying out, I'd grasped his shoulders and waist with my hands, dragging my nails on his hot skin. He groaned, pulled back and kissed my soft mound before looking back at me.

_"Another thing I like about them is that they are so sensitive. I could make you reach orgasm by just playing with them."_

I bit my lip and held him tight before crying out, _"Oh Nick take me. Take me now! Please, make love to me now! I can't stand it anymore!" _He worked his skillful fingers down there and it got my hips bucking against the air. I cried for more and he did give me more. He pleased me with every way he could possibly do. His hands were gripping; my body and it sent shivers down my spine. And by the time we got to the real deal, my breath hitched as he started thrusting hard, my body filled with want and need for him. My whole body shook as I cried out when I reached orgasm and he was there to hold me and calm me down. I never want him to end, an unexpected effect of our intense activities before he got himself inside me. We fit perfectly good, he kept hitting the spots that made my knees go weak. We lasted longer than usual, we get to try different positions, bent my legs to its extent, and it was mind-blowing.

I closed my tired eyes as Nick lay my back on my bed and whispered, _"I'll be right back"_ before I felt alone. He got back beside me after a minute and I felt his hands rubbing a cold cream on my thighs, gently massaging them.

_"Nicky? What are you doing?"_

_"Applying pain reliever cream on your legs so you won't get hurt when you wake up. Go to sleep sweetie, I know you're tired."_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

_"Thank you. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Few minutes later, I felt his arms wrapped around me. I always felt so happy and safe whenever he'd hold me after making love with each other.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night with a falling feeling. I bolted up and found myself sitting in my bed, crying, sweating and shaking. It was very dark when I felt a pair of hands holding my arms and I cringed from the touch, pulling myself away until my back hit the headboard.<p>

_"Miley, baby, it's me, Nick. You're okay. I'm right here."_

He touched my arm again and I pushed it away, scared.

_"You'll hurt me..."_

_"It's me."_

He opened the lamp and I saw his worried face.

_"What's wrong, baby?"_

_"You'll hit me."_

I saw his face turn into a hurt expression.

_"I won't hurt you, I promise."_

He gently took my hands in his and he rubbed them softly. I whimpered and he took me in his arms protectively.

_"Relax, I love you, Miley."_

It was all a nightmare. I pulled back and looked pleadingly in his eyes as I croaked, _"I'm sorry."_

His hand found its way to caress the side of my face.

_"Tell me what's wrong, baby."_

_"N-nightmare, you were h-hurting m-me."_

He pulled me and I held onto him tight, my arms holding around his shoulders desperately as he pulled the comforter to cover my naked body. My heart was breaking, how can I think this guy, my best friend and boyfriend would hurt me? He wouldn't do that. Not to me, or anyone else.

"_I couldn't lay my hand on you, Mi. I will never hurt you; forget about your nightmare, okay?"_

I nodded my head and just held onto him tight. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"_Go back to sleep, I love you."_

He brushed his fingers on my hair and laid me back on the bed, still caressing my hair as I buried my face on his chest. I did my best to forget my nightmare. I know it wouldn't happen because if Nick really loves me, he won't hurt me. And I know he will never hurt me, I just have to trust him and not worry about it because it wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the update! I decided no to throw out the original chapter 15 so here it is, I just edited it to make it look presentable and added some sense in it hahaha. Thank you for reviewing and give me more! ahahaha thank you for LIKING my video entry to a Miley contest!<strong>

**I need more LIKES!** **Go to the link of my profile: .net/~nileylooover  
><strong>**Click the first link there and LIKE my video entry for me to win concert tickets and a meet and greet pass to Miley's concert. PLEASE HELP? Write a comment "LIKED + FF username" on the page so that it will be noted. **

**TheAwesomeGurl180 – I know y'all have 4 seasons but we only have summer and rainy seasons. =] I live in the Philippines. And school starts June and ends March or April =]**

**XoXSweetestXoX – LOL awkward chapter hahaha Thanks btw. =]**

**skatergurl2789 – yes! My school starts on june 6. I want a guy like Nick too. Thank you! =]**

**amyl0awrence – thank you thank you so much! =]**

**Alltheabove, beauty0102 – thank you!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	17. That's the way I loved you

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 16: That's the way I loved you**

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<strong>_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_  
><em><strong>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I feel perfectly fine<strong>_

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so in love that you act insane<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**JUNE 2015**

**MILEY'S POV**

It was our Graduation day, finally! We're now gonna be able to go find some professional job.

Nick had brought me a nice dress. We fought about that dress for about half an hour before we purchased it because he doesn't want me to pay for it. At the end, we made a deal that he'll pick and buy me a dress and I'll buy him a pair of shoes.

So, here we are in our black Graduation gowns and hat, ready to declare ourselves as College graduates.

The ceremony was surreal. I still can't believe that we're actually done studying. We had a nice dinner with Nick's family, which is already my family too, and drove home after the celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at my house<strong>

I awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I got up from my bed, wore my robe and went down to see who's outside the door. My visitor was a familiar tall muscular guy wearing an office outfit.

_"Good morning, Miley."_

_"Uncle Sam?"_

_"Yes it's me, darling."_

Uncle Sam is my dad's older brother. The last time I saw him was on my dad's funeral.

_"Come in"_

I let him step in the house and led him to the living room.

_"What brings you here uncle?"_

_"I would like to talk business matters with you. You're a Business Administration graduate, right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I would like to get you as the vice president of my company."_

_"What? Are you serious? I just graduated; I don't think I'm qualified."_

_"I don't have a child, hence, I don't have someone to hand over the company, but you're my niece."_

_"Are you really not joking?"_

_"No, plus, you won't be working that much, anyway."_

_"Really? Oh my God."_

_"So, are you in?"_

_"Yes!"_

I jumped off the couch and hugged him tight.

_"I'll buy you a condominium unit near the company since its 2 hours away from here. Do you know how to drive?"_

_"Yes, I have a license."_

_"Good, you can have one of my cars."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'd rather share them to my relatives than to those employees I know nothing about. So, agreed?"_

He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and nodded before hugging him.

* * *

><p>I ran to the house next door to Nick's room. He was still deeply asleep when I got in and I thought an evil plan. I jumped on his bed and yelled, "I got a job!" in his ear. I giggled as I snuggled to his chest. He groaned and I placed my lips on his to make up for it.<p>

_"Morning Nicky!"_

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

_"I can't hear you in my left ear."_

_"Awww, sorry baby..."_

I kissed his ear and hugged him joyfully.

_"What do you mean you got a job?"_

_"My uncle Sam came by this morning to offer me a position of a vice president. A VICE PRESIDENT, NICK! He even gave me a condo unit and a car!"_

_"Really? That's such good news!"_

_"Yeah, I know. The office is two hours away, though. I won't be able to see you every day."_

I frowned and he pulled my head close to his neck.

_"I'm sure we'll be able to work it out. You could come here every weekends and I could visit you every other day."_

_"Okay, but we have to talk every day."_

_"Yeah, so, how about we go out and celebrate for our starting careers?"_

_"Okay!"_

_..._

Uncle Sam talked to me about my job offer and he wanted me to start as soon as possible. I already saw the company building and the condo unit which was big for a girl like me. Well, at least I could invite my friends, and Nick. Oh yeah, I'd love to have him here and show him my bedroom. Anyway, I'm now driving home with my new black Mercedes Benz. I need to go home early and start packing my things. I'll start my work on May 1, today is April 27. Oh god, I need to start packing.

* * *

><p>Nick and I were in my room, packing my stuff. He will be starting work tomorrow so I wanted to spend quality time with him. So now we're making out in my bed. We've packed all my important things already and placed the boxes and bags in my car so I thought we could give ourselves a treat.<p>

My shirt had ridden higher, exposing my chest where Nick's left hand has been wandering, and his right hand was somewhere down in between my legs, and his lips never left mine.

We'd been making out for a while now, making up in advance for the time we will be spending apart.

I felt shivers down my spine as Nick pleased me with every little thing he could possibly do. A few minutes later, we were already naked and doing it on my bed. He held me tight afterwards and kissed me goodnight.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Nick's voice the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw his brown orbs looking at me and it made me smile. I soon felt his lips kissing mine softly, and then he caressed my hair lovingly.<p>

_"Do you really have to go?"_

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

_"You're leaving today too."_

I wrapped my arms around him, allowing our skin touch each other; I'll miss waking up beside my Nicky so much.

_"It sucks finishing school, now we won't have time together."_

_"We'll save some time for each other, we'll make it through."_

_"It's just that, I never imagined my everyday life without you."_

_"It'll be okay, baby. I'll be a good boy!"_

I chuckled and kissed him.

_"I have to go and take a bath already."_

I pouted and frowned; he sighed and kissed me again.

_"Hey, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

He got up and I felt empty. I pulled the covers on my body and watched as he wore his clothes scattered on the floor. He noticed me staring so he walked up to me and kissed me again. He pulled back and caressed the side of my face and then looked deep in my eyes.

_"Hey, we'll be fine."_

I nodded my head and he smiled warmly.

_"I'll drop by before I leave, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

Nick got up from the bed and left the room.

I curled myself into a ball in my bed as I started to cry my eyes out. I can't help it. I tried not to cry but Nick and I are about to part ways. Who knows what the future holds? Maybe he'll find a new girl better than me.

Nick eventually came back after 40 minutes. I heard his voice calling my name as the backyard door swung open, and then I heard footsteps getting louder as he walked up the stairs. I hugged myself and tried to stop my tears when my door opened. He immediately ran beside me when we locked eyes.

_"Sweetie..."_

He held me up and sat me on his lap. He took me in his arms and made me lean my face on his chest.

_"Shhhh..."_

_"I'm gonna ruin your polo."_

I pulled back but he held me tight in his arms, making me lean my face on his chest again.

_"The hell I don't care about that."_

He caressed my hair softly and lovingly.

_"You should go, you're gonna be late."_

I looked up to him and stared in his eyes, and he carefully caressed my cheek.

_"We're gonna make it through, my angel."_

He carefully wiped my tears and caressed my cheeks.

_"Cry no more, gorgeous."_

_"Make love to me... Right now... I want it now... Please take me." _

He immediately undressed himself and he took off my covers. He plunged his tongue in my mouth, tasting every inch of me while he thrust himself hard and fast inside me. I cried as we made love. He held me tight and wiped my tears as we finished, I kept my legs around his waist, keeping him buried deep inside me.

_"I love you, Mi." _

_"I love you too, so much."_

Nick kissed my forehead and I pulled him close to me.

_"Don't go yet."_

_"Baby, I have to."_

_"I know, just hold me."_

He held me tight and caressed my hair. After a while, I let him get up and watched him wear clothes. My heart broke, though.

_"Mi..."_

I looked up to him and he picked me up naked in his arms and he kissed me lovingly.

_"I'll call you later, okay?"_

_"Please?"_

_"Of course you don't have to say please."_

I leaned my head on his chest.

_"Would you smile for me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Smile for me before I leave."_

I pulled out the best smile I could give and he chuckled, I know I looked awkward.

He bent down and dug his fingers on my sides, tickling me to death, making me laugh like a pig.

_"That's a Miley smile!"_

He chuckled as I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me one time before leaving.

* * *

><p>I had driven towards my new condo unit and sighed as I felt lonely without Nick accompanying me. I fixed my things and decorated my new home. I placed some picture frames on top of desks and organized my stuff. I lay in my bed that night, staring at my phone in my hand, waiting for a call from a certain someone. I was awoken from my dream-state as my phone lit up, vibrated, and blasted its ringtone. I happily pressed the green button and brought the device to my ear.<p>

_"Hey baby."_

His voice sounded soothing and I smiled at the thought.

_"I was waiting for you to call since like, forever!"_

_"Awh, sorry baby, I got stuck in traffic."_

_"I know. I miss you already."_

_"Me too."_

_"How's your first day?"_

_"Quite good, actually. My co-workers are friendly."_

_"No girl-watching, okay?"_

_"Yeah, don't want to make my girl jealous."_

_"Of course you don't."_

_"How's your apartment?"_

_"Lonely. I miss having you in my comfy bed. I'm actually wearing your shirt right now to sleep. Only your shirt, no underwear at all."_

_"Quit teasing me. It's sweet, cute, and hot but you gotta stop teasing."_

_"Awww, wittle Nicky getty horney?"_

_"Yes, and I miss you too, baby girl."_

_"I'm going to the office tomorrow."_

_"I thought you're gonna start working next month?"_

_"Yeah, but Uncle Sam wants to introduce me to my co-workers."_

_"Oh, alright."_

_"We're going to make it through, right?"_

_"Of course, Mi. We'll make it work. You know, sometimes it's better to be away from your loved ones every once in a while; it makes you realize how you love them."_

_"You're right. But would you please sing me to sleep?"_

_"I'd love to."_

He started singing and my eyes started to close, bringing me to a very comfortable state.

* * *

><p>It was a very cold Friday night. I'm stuck in my room, totally feeling sad and lonely. I'm about to go home for the weekend, and that's just something to look forward.<p>

A doorbell interrupted my thoughts. It was nine in the evening, who could possibly be my visitor?

I opened the door and my jaw almost dropped when I recognized my visitor. He was wearing his office suit and sporting a big grin on his face with a bunch of flowers on his hand.

_"Nicky!"_

I pulled him in my room and hugged him and he lifted me up and spun me around, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

_"I can't wait for tomorrow so I drove up here to spend the night with my Princess."_

_"Awww, I love you!"_

We both pulled back and Nick gave me the flowers. I smiled and took them thankfully.

We ended up lying in my bed, just chatting, and made love afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I'm back! =] soooo, how's this chapter? I know it's a little bit fast but I wanna get it straight to the real conflict. =]<strong>

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – no, she's not pregnant =] Thanks hahaha go get busy with your guy**_

_**XoXSweetestXoX – me too! It def. makes my standards higher. Maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend. LOL**_

_**skatergurl2789 – Thank you so much! =]**_

_**XxXphilippa001XxX – Thank you for reviewing and endorsing my video entry! =]**_

_**amyl0awrence – maybe it has to do something with the future =] haha**_

**Just a trivia: Would you all believe that I never had a boyfriend and I was never good at talking to boys when I was in high school, definitely because most of them are rude and... I just don't like my high school guy classmates, they are not the gentlemen type, you know? And they aren't that respectful. HOW ABOUT YOU? Tell me in a review =]**

****AND ALSO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP me with my video entry. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I nearly got 400 but the leading already has 3000+ likes, I really need your help, I want to have a meet and greet pass to meet Miley. PLEASE? LIKE AND REPOST IT FOR ME and tell me if you did. If it's okay, would you please REPOST IT TOO to your friends. PRETTY PLEASE? I love you guys so much, you are the best readers in the world and I know how to thank you. I'll try my best to post chapters tomorrow. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND SUPPORT!****

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	18. I know I'll be there

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 17: ****I know I'll be there at the end of the day**

_**You're the only one I wish I could forget**__**  
><strong>__**The only one I'd love enough to not forgive**__**  
><strong>__**And though you break my heart, you're the only one**__**  
><strong>__**And though there are times when I hate you**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I can't erase**__**  
><strong>__**The times that you hurt me**__**  
><strong>__**And put tears on my face**__**  
><strong>__**And even now while I hate you**__**  
><strong>__**It pains me to say**__**  
><strong>__**I know I'll be there at the end of the day**___

___**I don't wanna be without you babe**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want a broken heart**__**  
><strong>__**Don't wanna take a breath without you babe**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna play that part**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**NOVEMBER 2015**

**MILEY'S POV**

Problems started to show in our 5-year relationship. It felt so terrible that we get to spend limited time together now, while we spent almost our whole life exploring the world together. It's hard, very difficult but we still managed to make-up and fix everything. It went on for five months. His career was okay and my career's perfectly fine. I would go home during weekends and have lunch and dinner with the Greys' at Saturdays. I would cook some meals with Nick during Sundays after church, and we'd part ways again. I always hate it when I leave at Sundays. He was better with this "leaving" stuff so he decided that he would come visit me during Friday nights and drive me home Saturday morning and drive me back to the condo at Sunday afternoon. He was worrying over my emotional breakdowns during my drive back to the condo and he wanted to avoid involving me in a car accident, so this is his perfect solution.

Everything was great, until one December morning ruined it.

**DECEMBER 2015**

Nick and I went to the mall after the Sunday mass. We kinda got tired from last night, and we weren't in the mood to cook lunch so we just went to a Japanese restaurant. In the middle of eating our ordered food, I excused myself to the washroom. When I got back, my eyes got wide, they felt like dropping on the ground, my mouth slightly ajar, my breath caught in my throat.

Selena f-ing Russo was kissing my boyfriend!

I took off one of my flats and threw it at them, it went flying and it hit Nick's head.

_"F*ck you two!"_

The next thing I knew, I was riding a cab towards my house. My heart was totally jabbed and broken to pieces. When it stopped in front of my house, I immediately got out of the cab and packed my things quickly before going down, only to find Nick entering the main door.

_"Great!"_ I blurted out loud. What's he gonna do, huh? Of course he's going to tell a sick joke to get me again.

_"Miley, we were just talking, and then she kissed me! I was caught off guard!"_

_"You should've pushed her away!"_

_"I know, I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry."_

"_What? Just like that? You think you're gonna get me with that sick excuse? You weren't thinking, huh?"_

"_So, what do you want? You want me to make up a big lie just to cover up my mistake? I'm telling the truth, Mi. Isn't that enough?"_

_"Fine! I'm leaving, I'm taking a taxi."_

_"No, I'll drive you to the apartment."_

_"I don't need you, okay? Leave me alone."_

He pulled my arm gently, and I looked into his sorrowful eyes.

_"We won't talk, just let me drive you back and I'll give you all the time you need to be alone. Please?"_

I gave up and nodded my head. He carried my luggage and I locked the door as we got out. He put the luggage in the back and I noticed him shrug when he ran back to open my door for me but I already opened it and I got inside.

The ride was very silent; I kept looking outside the window the whole time. After two hours, we finally made it to my apartment. I went out the car first and he opened the trunk of his car. He got out of the car too and pulled out my bag and placed it on the ground. He hugged me and ran his fingers through my hair.

_"I love you."_

I tried to break away from his embrace but he tightened it more.

_"I love you,"_ he repeated again.

_"Go away."_

He pulled away a bit and kissed my forehead. I pushed him and ran upstairs to my apartment. I got inside my room, slammed the door shut and cried on the floor, hugging my knees.

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stand to be with him, but now that he's gone, I'm hurting and I wanna take him back. What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

><p>I'm lying in my bed, my eyes started to hurt from my constant crying. I kept staring at my blinking cellphone. It's been blinking and vibrating for 3 hours but I don't have the courage to answer it. I finally grabbed it and threw it against the wall, regretting it as I watch it shatter on the floor, like my heart shattering like a broken glass.<p>

6 days later, Saturday- I woke up with the sound of my doorbell. I wore my robe over my sleeping clothes and walked over to the door.

I opened the door; I was shocked to see Nick. He knelt on floor and presented to me his white roses.

_"I'm sorry, please let me explain?"_

My heart broke into tiny pieces as I saw a patch covering a part of his forehead. I pulled him up and closed the door.

_"What did you do?"_

_"Don't you remember? You found Selena and me kissing."_

_"No, your bandage."_

_"Oh, I got in a car accident."_

_"What? When?"_

_"Last Sunday night when I was going home."_

_"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Your phone cannot be reached so I came here just to see if you're okay."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

_"I swear, I didn't think she'd kiss me. She just popped out of nowhere and we talked and caught up with each other. I told her I'm with you, and then she just kissed me. Sorry."_

I bit my lip and traced the bandage on his head.

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too."_

I sat beside him and hugged him. My tears started to fall and he lifted me up and sat me on his lap sideways. Our foreheads touched and he wiped my tears before I attacked his lips. I moaned when he untied my robe and it left me wearing a thin pink camisole and pink boy shorts. I pulled away for a second and looked at both of us, my arms were wrapped around his neck, his hand hiding inside my panties, rubbing me, and his other hand buried in my hair, I sighed.

_"As much as I wanna have sex right now, we have to stop."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't want sex to fix everything. We have to make sure were already fine before sex, it should be making love."_

_"Oh-kay, just let me finish this first."_

He continued working his hand down there and I clamped my legs together, he groaned.

_"Mi, please? I want to make you feel good. It will release all your tension."_

_"Nick..."_

His lips captured mine in a mind blowing kiss but it wasn't enough to distract me from closing my legs. He lay me on the couch and lifted the hem of my camisole before bringing his mouth over my breasts, that kinda caught me off guard and made me willingly part my legs and I saw stars in my eyes as he slipped his hand somewhere. I gave up protesting and held onto his shirt, moaning.

_"Oh Nick... Make me feel better..."_

He certainly understood my request, his kisses got lower, he removed my lower undergarments, and the next thing I knew, I was breathing raggedly as he did what he did. I felt like I'm floating, it's so good. I was so sensitive there and I nearly choked him to death when I unconsciously clamped my legs together again as I was on the verge of hitting orgasm. He didn't stop until I reached orgasm. I was breathing heavily and I smiled as I found his lips molded on mine perfectly.

* * *

><p>We decided not to go home anymore so we just spent our time in my apartment. I told him I broke my phone so he helped me buy a new one. We had a nice dinner at Friday's and stopped by an adult shop to buy me my first vibrator, and it was big, he was the one who chose and paid for it- naughty boy.<p>

We made love that night, with the vibrator, and I know I didn't regret being mad at him and taking him back, because it made everything better and stronger than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HERE'S AN UPDATE! my first day of school is tomorrow, so I'll be pretty busy. BUT I WONT STOP WRITING! HAHAHA love your reviews!<strong>

_**shmileysmiler – I already liked it! Hahaha I'm done promoting mine, I don't have a chance to win that anymore hahaha. My so-called "Fan-base" aren't that big. MY FRIENDS DON'T ACTUALLY LIKE MILEY. That is so saaaadddd. And my friends aren't that much help either. Yes they've reposted but it isn't enough. It should be enough, though! What matter most is that I enjoyed making my video and I didn't give up until I've finished it, I know you feel like that too. =] thank you!**_

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – here's the update! Thank you so much! Haha**_

_**amyl0awrence – How can you say that the previous chapter was written slightly different? I'd like to know. Hahaha =] Thank you!**_

_**amyl0awrence – same here! Oh, drama starts on the chapter after this hahaha! Thank you!**_

**more reviews please?**

_**xonileylooover**_


	19. To see you cuts me like a knife

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 18: To see you cuts me like a knife**

_**I know I could've saved our love that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' love  
>We both made our separate ways<strong>_

**_and now I hear you found somebody new_**  
><strong><em>and that I never meant that much to you<em>**  
><strong><em>And to hear that tears me up inside<em>**  
><strong><em>And to see you cuts me like a knife<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 2015 (continuation)<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Stressed and lonely; that's what I'm feeling right now. I've been loaded with lots of projects and the deadline would usually be tomorrow, or the next day, or sometime in this week. But anyway, I was working in my office when Uncle Sam went in with a nice-looking blonde guy who is a feet taller than me, I guess. He has a pair of green eyes, a nice smile, a very muscular and built body, and he looked hot and sexy.

_"Miley, I want you to meet Liam Blakelee."_

I smiled and got up to shake his hand; he did and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. Soooo, what is he doing here in my very busy world?

_"You look gorgeous," _his accent made me realize that he's Australian.

He caressed my arm lightly and I felt butterflies on my stomach. His touch gave me goosebumps and I felt it hard to breathe a bit. Okay, so why am I feeling like this?

_"He's the president of the biggest car company, Blakelee cars and motors."_

My eyes got wide in shock; this guy in front of me is a billionaire. Is my uncle going crazy? What would a Billionaire be doing inside our company? Sure, we're popular but we cannot even get compared with the Blakelee Company.

_"Really? You're the guy behind it all?"_

_"Yes, dear, I run the business. I just took it over from my father a month ago."_

He smiled at me and took my hand to kiss the back of it. Wow, this business guy is more romantic than I thought.

_"You're beautiful; I can't stop staring at you."_

I felt blood creep up to my cheeks; I blushed and bit my lip out of habit.

_"Would you keep Mr. Blakelee entertained? I'll let Juliet take over your works."_

_"Oh, okay."_

So this is why he's here? Uncle Sam wanted to talk business with him since they make cars and motors and we could work for them as the paint supplier. Uncle Sam excused himself and I got left with Liam in my office. I offered him a seat on my small sofa set and asked my assistant for two coffees.

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Yes"_

_"He must be lucky to have you."_

_"Yes, he always says that to me, but you know I have to keep my head from getting big."_

_"Yeah, I get your point."_

_"So, what are you doing here, anyway?"_

_"Oh, Sam wants to merge with the company. I think I will if some certain brunette girl would go have some lunch with me so she could persuade me."_

I looked around me to see if there's any other girl inside the room. I got confused and he just laughed softly.

"_You."_

OH, it was me.

_"Oh, me?"_

_"Yes, and I know you have a boyfriend so it's not a date, just lunch."_

_"Alright, I'll just get my purse."_

* * *

><p>Liam and I eventually got close since Uncle Sam gave me the role of being the presenter of our presentation to convince him for a merge. He's really a nice guy, in the other hand, Nick and I haven't seen each other for almost two weeks because he has a work thing on Paris. We're okay, though. I kept sending him naughty texts during work hours like, "I miss you in my bed" "I feel empty right now" "Text dirty to me" Just to piss him off and make him realize that he should have asked me to come with him to Paris. Who am I kidding? Who doesn't want to go to Paris with their boyfriend? Anyway, he explained to me why he didn't ask me. He said that we wouldn't have enough time to be with each other since he'll be there for his work, and he didn't want me to sacrifice my job. I just agreed with him anyway to avoid fighting.<p>

We kept our constant night conversations over the phone and I was happy we did because I'm really missing him.

* * *

><p>Liam and I were walking to the apartment building, I know Nick will be here any minute because he arrived back here in the country yesterday, but Liam insisted on walking me to my room. When we got in front of my room, I got caught off-guard as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. We were making out, oh my God he's so good, and his big hands on the curves of my body fit perfectly.<p>

_"Miley!"_

The sound of that very familiar voice isn't good. Liam and I stopped. I turned and saw Nick on the end of the hallway. I can't believe this is happening. I kissed this guy whom I don't even know that much and we were caught by my boyfriend! Well, actually, he kissed me but it doesn't matter because I kissed back too! That is just GREAT! I felt sorrow as I saw anger and hate radiate from Nick's eyes. He ran and punched Liam squarely on the jaw and I pulled Nick away from him.

"Nick! Oh my God, Liam! I'm sorry! Just go, okay?"

I saw the blood trickling from Liam's injured lip and I gasped. I kept Nick in my grasp, hoping it will calm him down. I didn't want this; I didn't expect this to happen. I am such an idiot for letting him kiss me. I should have pushed him off me and slapped him, but I didn't, that's why we're here. That is why I'm feeling broken and I felt like I betrayed my boyfriend.

Thankfully, Liam got up and left. I let go of Nick and opened my door. I went in and he followed. I was angry, God, I was furious with him. I wish he'd just won't make a big deal out of this.

_"You didn't tell me you have a fuck buddy while I'm gone."_

_"Nick, he's just a friend."_

_"You two were making out! He was groping you! I'm supposed to be the only one who could do that to you!"_

_"Well, you should've thought of asking me to go to Paris with you!"_

_"Miley, I explained to you everything on why I didn't ask you, I understood you have work."_

_"Well maybe you have a fuck buddy too, that's why you don't need me to come with you."_

_"This is shit. I'm tired of this!"_

_"So am I!"_

_"I'm leaving."_

My heart broke at his last words. I should be stopping him from leaving but I can't. I'm the one who made the mistake. I'm the problem. With that, Nick walked to the door and went out without looking back.

* * *

><p>I feel down, sad, lonely, depressed, miserable, and obviously dejected because Nick hadn't talked to me since that incident yesterday. I really didn't mean it. Why won't he just believe me and stop this stupid fight?<p>

Liam dropped by my office, looking anxious and apologetic. I really can't tell if he's sincere or not. I haven't received a call or text from him too after that kiss. I mean, why would he kiss me in the first place?

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah"_

"_I'm sorry if I, uhm, kissed you… I didn't mean to ruin your relationship."_

"_Okay, but why did you do that? You know we're just friends, right?"_

"_I don't know. I just looked in your eyes, it was tempting, and I looked on your lips, I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay, apology accepted. I just wish it would be the same case for Nick and I."_

_"What happened?"_

_"We're not talking."_

_"Oh, you must be so devastated and lonely."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Want to go out tonight? Go to a club or something?"_

_"I don't drink. It's not good for my heart."_

_"Let's just hang out then."_

We didn't get drunk nor had drugs that night, but we went in my apartment and we did the biggest regret I ever made.

We were sitting on my couch; I leaned in and kissed him. I started to unbuckle his belt and took off his pants. I pleased him with every way possible. Next thing I knew, we're in my bed, we were doing it real hard. Yes we were having sex. I was stressed, depressed, and I needed to forget; now I'm regretting it.

Days passed by and we acted like what we did isn't a big deal, but it didn't happen only once, he was good and I missed having someone in my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UH OH! T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Sooo, this chapter wasn't that good hahaha. Please tell me what you think and send in your REVIEWS!<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I won't be updating more often but I'll make sure to update every weekends. I'm free at weekends =] I'll still try to post during weekdays whenever I'm not that busy. =] I hope y'all understand.  
><strong>

_**XoXSweetestXoX, Tara3295 – thank you! =]**_

_**amyl0awrence – yeah, I know, hahaha it's the present time as of today. But the present time would actually be the part where the prologue would get involved. Thank you =]**_

_**skatergurl2789 – oh God, I can't wait to meet a guy like Nick too! Hahaha He's like my ideal guy. =] Of course he is, I made him (his character) =))) LOL Thank you! =]**_

_**nileymiley891 – omigod, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate these kind of stuff =] It made me wanna cry. ;) thank you! =] I'm taking BS Computer Science, I don't think it's related to my career hahaha. This is my back-up plan if ever I realize programming is not good for me. I love writing more than computer and I realized it just recently. *sigh* And I love having this opportunity to share my thoughts and make you guys happy!**_

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – Thank you! Yes, I love your story, A walk to remember. =]**_

_**shmileysmiler – awh, stay healthy! And whatever complication you have there, be strong =] I hope my stories inspire you. LOL It's okay to write long reviews. I love reading them! =] I am glad to be part of your life like an online diary hahaha. Oh, may I ask who's singing on your video? =] Thank you btw =]**_

_**xonileylooover**_

**_to see you cuts me like a knife_**


	20. Why you gotta be so mean?

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 19: Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me****  
><strong>**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing****  
><strong>**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded****  
><strong>**You, pickin' on the weaker man**

**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow****  
><strong>**But you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big old city****  
><strong>**And all you're ever gonna be is mean****  
><strong>**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me****  
><strong>**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 2015 (continuation)<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Uncle Sam, Liam, and I were discussing business matters in Uncle Sam's office. Here I am, sipping on my coffee. I didn't even know why should I be here but Uncle Sam said that Liam wanted me here.

_"I would only merge with you if Miley would marry me."_

I nearly choked on my coffee, _"What?"_

_"We only met a month ago, yet I already love you. I want you to be my wife."_

_"But we just only met."_

_"We already made love a hundred times; it shows we need each other."_

_"That was sex, Liam. I don't love you."_

He was unbelievable!

_"Uhm, Miley's just confused. She just got out of a break up, she's still hurting," _that was Uncle Sam. I can't believe he's taking Liam's side now. He should be the one who'd say that I shouldn't marry Liam.

_"And I'm here to make you feel better. I'll love you and give you whatever you need."_

_"I love Nick!"_

_"He'd hurt you! I will never hurt you, Miley!"_

_"He'll hurt me over and over but it won't change what I feel for him."_

Liam got up and stood tall, "You have a week to change your mind." he said directly to me, and he turned towards Uncle Sam, _"No Miley, no merge."_

Liam left the room and Uncle Sam turned towards me, _"We'll talk about this later."_

This is getting obviously out of hand. This is serious; my whole life is at risk. I can't marry someone I don't love for money!

* * *

><p>As promised, Uncle Sam dropped by my apartment to talk.<p>

_"I can't marry him, I'm with Nick."_

We're both sitting opposite each other on my living room, talking about what looks like my future.

_"You already broke up with him."_

_"No, technically, I didn't. We haven't talked, just so you know."_

_"Listen, you have to marry him, the future of the company is in your hands."_

_"I don't want to marry him!"_

_"Fine, you want it the hard way? I'll keep you locked in this room until you tell me you'll marry Liam."_

_"What? You can't do that!"_

_"Watch me!"_

He went out of my hotel room but four guys wearing black suits entered my room. One guy offered his hand for me to shake.

_"I'm Tom; Mr. Stewart ordered that we have to keep you inside this room. No use of laptop, internet, cell phone, telephone."_

_"What am I, a prisoner?"_

_"Technically, yes, with a lot of privileges except for communication."_

_"What if I use a pager?"_

_"Do you have one?"_

_"What if I have one?"_

_"Then, you shouldn't use it."_

_"This is illegal."_

_"It isn't. Listen, we won't bother you if you'll be a good girl. We don't usually hurt girls, okay?"_

_"Good to know."_

I went in my room and got followed by two of the guards.

_"Cant I have privacy?"_

_"Who knows what you could do here if we weren't here?"_

_"Well, can't I at least have some alone time with my vibrator?"_

_"Oh, we'd be happy to watch you do that but of course, as the gentlemen we are, you can if you'd cooperate and surrender your communication devices."_

_"Okay, that's easy."_

I grabbed my cell phone, laptop, and iPod and gave it to the guy.

_"Okay, we'd give you an hour to do your uhmmm, thing, and we'll knock first after an hour before entering. Just make sure you aren't fooling us."_

_"Oh, I'm not."_

The two guys left and I took out my extra phone out of my closet, together with the vibrator.

I lay on my bed, put on my covers and turned on the vibrator on high, making its buzzing sound fill the room. I placed it on the mattress beside me and I quickly dialed Nick's number in my phone. I nearly cried when he picked-up.

_"Nicky, I need help..."_

That sounded out louder than my vibrator.

Uh oh, _"Hey, no cell phones allowed!"_

The door opened and my eyes got wide.

_"I need you here," _I said on the receiver.

_"Miley?"_

The guy took my phone and turned it off.

_"I told you to surrender your gadgets!"_

_"Well, that's all of my gadgets."_

* * *

><p>Few hours later, I was eating lunch in my dining area while the four guards sat on the couch, watching television. I heard a hard knock on the front door.<p>

_"Miley? I'm here, open the door!" _I immediately recognized his voice.

I ran to the door and opened it fast before they could stop me.

_"Nick! Nick!"_

I hugged Nick but then I got pulled by two of the guards.

_"What's going on here?"_

_"No you can't go near her."_

_"Why? She's my girlfriend!"_

_"Yes, I am your girlfriend! I need you."_

The guy beside me gripped my arm and pulled me back.

_"Stop, you're hurting me!"_

_"Don't fucking hurt her!"_

He pulled the guy and punched him on the face.

_"Nick..."_

He got pulled by the other guys and they started hitting him. I was crying, going hysterical as I watched them punch and kick him. I ran towards him and pushed them away, guarding and protecting him with my helpless body. They eventually stopped and I held Nick in my arms.

He opened one undamaged eye and looked at me, _"You okay?"_

_"Me? You're the one who got beaten up."_

_"I'm okay, I got to see and hold you."_

_"I love you, okay? I love you so much."_

_"I know."_

He started to look funny and tired.

_"Nicky, you okay?"_

_"My blood sugar's down."_

_"Oh my God. We need an ambulance!"_

I turned to the guards circled around us.

_"Call a f*cking ambulance!*_

_"Were gonna get fired!"_

_"I'll fix everything. If you won't do what I say, you'll end up in prison!"_

I ran to the fridge as they eventually dialed 911. I grabbed a tetra pack of orange juice from the fridge. I ran back and fed the orange juice to Nick. I held onto him, promising him that I won't leave him.

* * *

><p>The ambulance came and fortunately, I was able to get back some sugar in Nick because he could've not made it. Nick never released my hand on our way there and I was joined by one bodyguard, Tom on our way to the hospital.<p>

An hour later, Nick was sleeping in the room. I had called Aunt Denise and they are on their way here. Nick opened his eyes and I was quick to kiss him softly on the cheek.

_"Mi..."_

_"You're safe now."_

_"Who are those guys?"_

_"You gotta stop seeing me."_

_"What? That's ridiculous."_

_"I... I cheated on you. I had sex with someone from work not only once. You should hate me with everything in you."_

_"I don't understand. Something's wrong, tell me."_

_"I told you, I cheated on you."_

_"Miley..."_

_"I love you, so much, just remember that."_

I leaned and kissed Nick's forehead, a tear sliding down my face.

_"I'm sorry for all this trouble. Aunt Denise is on their way here to pick you up. I love you, okay."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

I got up and wished I could shut my ears from hearing Nick's pleas as I finally exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's tragic and my writing is not that good. But the next chapter's much better, I promise. I'll post it later =] IT'S NILEY DAY PEOPLE! 06-11 =]<strong>

**spread the love! **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I feel so bad that I didnt win the Miley contest yesterday where in the person with the most number HM/Miley stuff will win a Meet and Greet pass! =/ that is so sad! But I'm still happy because it's NILEY DAY yesterday(in our country) =]**

**HAPPY NILEY DAY! please review for the next chapter =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	21. I've been afraid of changin'

**THE PROMISE  
><strong>**Chapter 20: I've been afraid of changin'**

_**Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes bolder, children get older  
>I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too<strong>_

_**So take this love and take it down**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, the landslide brought down<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 2015 (continuation)<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I went back to my apartment in a cab with Tom, the guard. I felt so low that I left Nick just like that. I didn't want him to get hurt, he's my life. He was so good to me. He even got here immediately after I called him, and when he came here I turned him down. His blood sugar got low and I turned him down. This is much worse than any other fights we had.

_"Do you have a daughter?"_ I asked Tom.

_"Yes I do."_

_"How old is she?"_

_"Ten"_

_"Would you do me a favor? Do not leave your daughter no matter what. Protect her from anyone who might hurt her. Do not restrain her happiness. Let her be the person she wants to be. She might go the wrong way but don't ever fight with her, just guide her and let her learn from her mistakes. Would you do that for me?"_

His expression showed confusion, _"Why are you saying this?"_

_"My mom died when I was seven, that's the time I met Nick, we were neighbors. We became best friends, we realized we're in love when we're in high school. My dad got in a car accident a month later, Nick helped me cope and his family took me in their house. I was happy there."_

_"How did you end up with Sam?"_

_"Uncle Sam is my dad's brother. I never get to see him that much during reunions because they told me he's too busy working. I didn't know he's this greedy. I shouldn't have accepted his offer."_

_"Wow, you're a very tough woman."_

_"I thought I am, but I'm near to giving up right now."_

_"No, you'll make it through, don't worry_," I smiled at his positive mindedness.

_"Thank you... For helping me take Nick to the hospital."_

_"It would be a big problem if Sam finds out."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine, we'll think of an excuse,"_ this the part where my life will look messed up but I somehow still see a faint hint of light shining towards me.

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

I've come to realization that Tom isn't really a bad guy; he's just doing his job.

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of my dreamy state when someone from the real world violently shook my arm.<p>

_"Get up!"_

I opened my eyes and rubbed them until my vision got clear and I saw Uncle Sam towering over me, his face, a bit red and he smelled like he'd been drunk.

_"I said get up!"_

I got taken aback by the tone of his voice but I got up anyway, only to be pulled by the arm. I felt his tight grip on my arm and I saw the anger in his eyes, I got afraid.

_"How dare you use the company credit card to pay for hospital bills?"_

My eyes got wide; of course he would find out, idiot!

_"It's an emergency! Nick's blood sugar went down."_

I felt his palm collide with my cheek, hitting me hard.

_"I don't care about his life! You f*cking used the credit card for personal issues! You have no right to do that!"_

I brought my hand to my cheek to soothe my stinging skin as tears brimmed from the corners of my eyes. He pulled me by the arm again and he yanked it.

_"I'll pay for it!"_

_"Yes you will because you're marrying Liam whether you like it or not! We need the merge!"_

That's it. I won't let this monster get what he wants.

_"You're a f*cking money greedy person! You don't value anything but your money! You're f*cking selfish!"_

He pulled my hair hard and I cried harder as he punched my stomach. My eyes popped open and I felt like dying as pain spread a throughout the part where he hit me in the abdomen. My arms made its way to cover and somehow stop the hurting of my tummy but he pulled my hair again, _"What did you just call me?"_

He slapped me on the face on the left part and it started to hurt too.

_"You're a coward! You're scared of losing money!"_

He pushed me against the foot board of my bed and my ribs and upper abdomen landed on it. He pulled me to face him and he started hitting, grasping my arms.

_"I treated you like my daughter and this is what you're giving me?"_

_"You are not even close to my father, you're a heartless man! No wonder no one loves you! You're so self-centered."_

_"You are going to marry Liam whether you like it or not!"_

He pushed me hard on the floor and I just laid there, curled up like a ball, my body shaking with pain.

Thank God Sam left, I just cried and held onto my hurting stomach. After hearing the front door open and close, I heard footsteps rushing towards here in my room, and I found Tom kneeling beside me.

_"Oh my God, Miley?"_

I felt him gently pick me up from my fetal position and lie me down on my comfortable bed. Like a worm that was hit or touched, my body immediately curled up like a ball.

_"Quick! Carl switch with Jo, call her! I need a female here," _I heard Nick shout to the boys.

_"What? Sam would get furious!"_

_"He wouldn't have to know. We can't leave Miley here in pain! She needs medications."_

I felt dizzy and weak but comfort when Tom caressed my hair and rubbed my arm to calm me down.

_"It's okay, sweetie, we'll take care of you, okay? You'll be fine."_

I smiled despite all the pain I'm feeling, and I felt him kiss my hair in a fatherly way.

_"You remind me of my daughter, her name is Anne. Remember the favor you asked me? I'm on it. I promise I'll take good care of her, and I won't let anything bad happen to you too. You'll feel better soon, I promise."_

I nodded and waited for them to take my pain away and treat my wounds and bruises.

* * *

><p>Tom stayed with me inside the room to monitor my condition. I was resting when I heard a very familiar voice from outside of my room, <em>"Where's Miley?"<em>

My heart skipped a beat, he's here, and he came back for me.

_"She's not here," _I heard one of the guards say to him.

_"I need to talk to her, where is she?"_

_"She doesn't live here anymore."_

_"Let me in!"_

I glanced at Tom, _"It's Nick. He's here."_

_"Do you wanna talk to him?"_

I want to, but I know I can't. He'll see my condition and that's the last thing I want right now. I don't want him to worry.

_"No, make him leave but please don't hurt him. Tell him I don't want to see him anymore, that I'm marrying Liam."_

_"What? You're kidding, right?"_

_"I'm serious, I don't want him to get hurt too. Tell him to leave me alone. This is the only way I could end this."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Alright."_

Tom got up from the couch and went out of my room. I did my best to hear their conversation but I think Tom used his calmed voice because a few moments later, I just heard the front door slam.

My door opened and Tom stepped in, giving me an apologetic look.

_"He left without a word."_

_"Good."_

* * *

><p>Sam dropped by at my apartment on the next day. He was surprised to see me with lots of bruises. Tom even said I actually have a fever.<p>

_"Oh God, I wasn't thinking straight. I was drunk last night. I am so sorry Miley. Hurry, let's bring her to the hospital."_

Tom immediately carried me. Half an hour later, we're already in the hospital. They examined me, gave me pain killers and I got transferred to a private room. I requested to keep Tom with me and he willingly agreed.

I agreed to marry Liam. I don't have any other choice. Sam allowed me to go out every once in a while but Tom and three other guards still went with me wherever I go. I get to do my office work in my apartment. Tom and I became friends, he cares so much about me and he's like a brother or a young father to me. Liam and I went to dates again and I acted like everything was fine but it wasn't. I'd changed my phone number, never checked my old email and AIM account and Nick never went back to my apartment. I really feel miserable for doing this to him. I feel like an evil person for hurting him like that. He doesn't deserve any of this, and I think my Christmas will be a lot more lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! HAPPY NILEY DAY! PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**

_**amyl0awrence – we're getting near the prologue. Thank you! =]**_

_**shmileysmiler – awh, I loved the audio of your video =] I'm sorry if I haven't updated long live yet, I'll try it later. Thank you!**_

_**nileymiley891 – sure, we can be friends! =] Thank you! Where you from?**_

_**XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr – I understand! Hahaha everything will get better soon =] Thank you!**_

_**nileyandmiambeliber – I have twitter! teresalovesLOL, but I'm a Filipino so I sometimes use Filipino worlds. LOL =))) I think I will still be having less than 10 chapters. =] Thank you!**_

_**too lame for a name – she's just confused hahaha Thank you! =]**_

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – I know! Hahaha Thank you! =]**_

_**XoXSweetestXoX – I'm sorry to say that lots of drama will come eventually hahaha Thank you! =]**_

_**beauty0102 – thank you for the reviews =]**_

_**xonileylooover  
><strong>_


	22. A year without rain

**THE PROMISE  
><strong>**Chapter 21: A**** year without rain**

_**I'm missing you so much**__**  
><strong>__**Can't help it, I'm in love**__**  
><strong>__**A day without you is like a year without rain**__**  
><strong>__**I need you by my side**__**  
><strong>__**Don't know how I'll survive**__**  
><strong>__**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

* * *

><p><strong>JANUARY 2016<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Have you played tug of war? It's a game where there will be a rope that would be pulled, and there are two teams on both sides who'd pull each other until one passes the line in the middle of the game area. If your opponent was much stronger than you, he'll use that ability to get what he wants and put you down. My life was much alike with that tug of war game. I haven't seen or talked to Nick for a month. It's just that, I've been followed by wicked Sam's minions everywhere I go, except when Liam and I have a date.

My wedding will be in a week and my wish was to spend one night in my house, and it was okay with Sam.

I was happy to be back at my house, though my heart is breaking the moment I glanced at the house next to mine. I know they probably hate me right now.

I got reminded that the four guards won't be inside my house but would be patrolling outside instead. I already signed a contract for marrying Liam so there is no escape.

I lay on my bed, totally missing the comfort it brings me every time I sleep here. I was about to fall asleep when I heard pebbles being thrown on my window. I got up and peeked on the glass, only to see my Nick hiding behind the bushes.

I quietly slid my window open and peeked my head.

_"Miley..."_ Oh how I missed his voice.

We locked eyes and my heart leaped. I watched him climb up the tree and walk into my balcony. Oh God, the way he stretched his body to reach the tree, so yummy! The guards said that I shouldn't go out to the balcony, but they didn't say I couldn't open my door. I ran towards my balcony door and opened it. Nick stepped inside my room; he still looked the same, his curly hair messed up, his eyes still calm, and his lips so firm, yet kissable. I caught a sniff of his perfume, the scent that makes me feel comfortable, it made me sigh in content. I never want to be anywhere right now but here, reunited with my Nick. I looked up into his eyes, they were a shade of dark brown instead of light chocolate color, and then I asked him a question I've been dreading to ask.

_"Do you hate me?"_

A small smile crept on his face.

_"I can't hate you. I'm just feeling confused, hurt, betrayed. What happened, Mi? Why everything changed all of a sudden?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

My tears started to fall and I bowed my head down, I can't tell him the truth, it will make everything worse. I can't tell him that I love him, that I'm marrying a guy I don't love, that I didn't have a choice but get forced to do so.

He caressed my cheeks and wiped my tears.

_"Mi, tell me..."_

He made me look in his eyes, I surely can tell they are full of love, and my heart broke at the sight. I broke his heart and yet he still has the same spark in his eyes when he looks at me.

_"Nick..."_

He pulled me in his warm arms, I cried as I buried my face on his chest, spotting my favorite place on the crook of his neck where my head perfectly fits. I held onto his biceps and he lifted me up and brought me to my bed. He sat there and placed me sideways on his lap, still in a hugging position.

He seemed to notice my diamond ring that replaced his promise ring. He played with the ring with his fingers and looked up at me.

_"It's true? You're really engaged?"_

_"Yes... But I still have your promise ring."_

I pulled my necklace out of my shirt and showed him where I'd put it. It was looped around my necklace, safely hidden.

He smiled and took the ring in his fingers.

_"I would wear this every night where no one was there to dictate me, and I'd fall asleep crying, holding this."_

_"Do you love him?"_

I shook my head and I tightened my hold on him, I want him to know that it'll be always him that I'll love. I never want him to let go.

_"You're the only one I love."_

I saw tears fall from his eyes, his hand caressed my face and his forehead rested against mine.

_"Then why are you doing this?"_

_"Uncle Sam's company is losing profit. I'm his key to save the company. The Blakelee Company would only do a merge if I would marry Liam."_

_"Then why didn't you say no?"_

_"Sam's evil. He'd do anything for money."_

He reached to cup the side of my face with his hand and I felt his love radiate from within him, _"What did he do?"_

_"He hired bodyguards and he locked me in my apartment. Remember that day I called you and you went there and got beaten?"_

_"Yes"_

_"That's the day I realized he'd really do anything to make my life miserable so I said yes."_

_"You should've not given up."_

More tears leaked and I nearly shook at the tone of his voice. I was a coward that time, I was scared, I'm still a little girl, a little girl who still needs her daddy's protection, a little girl who let herself fall in a trap.

_"I got scared. I got scared he would hurt everyone I love. I got scared he would hurt you. I'd rather have him hurt me than you."_

I sobbed in his chest and I felt him crying also as he held me tight and caressed my back. He brushed my hair with his fingers and he kissed my forehead.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."_

I held onto him as if my life depended on him.

_"I love you Miley, I really do," _he said while boring his eyes on mine and tucking a few strands of hair under my ear. It was real, I just heard him tell me he still loves me.

_"I love you too, Nicky, I love you more than you'll ever know."_

With that, he crashed his lips on my long waiting ones and I desperately kissed back, his lips were soft and gentle against mine. His hands gently caressed the skin of my waist as I ran my hands up and down his back. The butterflies in my stomach got awaken and I felt tingles as he swirled his tongue around mine. My skin burned with every touch of his skin on mine, it was hypnotizing and it increased my want to make love to him and never to stop.

We pulled back a bit, but only to breathe. I molded my lips back to his parted ones and I ran my fingers through his hair, only to pull him closer and get the kiss deeper. He dropped open mouth

He pulled back and laid me on the bed.

_"You want some water?"_

I nodded my head and Nick went away and came back with a glass of water he handed to me. I drank the water and gave it back to him. He placed the empty glass on top of the side table and he brought his hand towards my hair and caressed it.

_"What can I do to make you happy right now?"_

_"Make love to me, like it's the end of the world."_

He gently caressed my hair and leaned down to press his lips against mine. He grabbed my arms and held them against the bed, restraining me from touching him. We kissed and made out a lot before he released my arms and he pulled off my shirt and bra. His eyes raked my exposed body and he ran his hand up and down my naked upper half, making me shiver.

_"You have bruises all over your body."_

I gasped, he shouldn't have seen them.

_"I thought they got off already."_

_"Where did you get them?"_

_"Sam"_

His eyes got wide, _"He freaking hit you?"_

_"He did one time and he said sorry and took me to the hospital the next day."_

_"I can't do this; I'm going to hurt you."_

_"You won't, trust me, just make love to me, make it last all night; I don't care if it will hurt me."_

He caressed the skin of my upper half, more gentle this time, sending shivers down my spine.

_"Do they hurt?"_

_"Only if you poke them."_

Nick gently ran his fingers on them.

_"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"_

_"You won't, I promise."_

I pulled him and kissed him, our tongues mingled and his hands kept roaming around several spots of my body.

Few minutes later, we were making love. For the first time in a matter of months, I really felt whole, loved, cared. This is why I love Nick. He makes me feel amazing even with just his presence.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too."_

I soon felt tired and very sleepy; I felt his lips press on mine. He laid me gently on the bed, pulled me into his arms, and caressed my hair until I fell in deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

You know the feeling of taking drugs? You'll feel high, like you're lying on clouds, and you wouldn't feel anything but that. You're gonna forget every individual you've met, everything you own, except for the person or thing that you have at the moment, that is the effect of the drugs, it takes over your senses, makes you happy and feel free for a moment, just like what I felt last night when Miley and I made love. I didn't think about anything but to grant her request. She's my drug, when I'm with her, I forget things that make my life complicated and I just focus on her.

Well if you know the feeling of being drugged, I'm sure you know what you'll feel like after the drug lost its effect. A hangover, that's the worst thing about it. You feel your head throbbing and you can't do anything about it. The second worst thing is when you remember what happened when you were under the drug. That's kinda related to what I'm feeling right now.

I woke up seven in the morning and I found Miley lying asleep in my arms, both of us naked. I smiled as I felt her breathing against my neck. I shifted a bit so I could just stare at her, kiss her and hold her at the same time. I felt so happy that we're together in the same bed where we made love for the first time. I caressed her hair and held her in my arms while I still can. This is the hangover part; I realized what a bad idea for us to make love last night, knowing we can never get to do it again because after a few hours later, we need to part ways permanently. God, she's going to get married with a guy she doesn't love, and here I was, doing nothing but to hold her for the last time. I watched her sleep and I cherished this moment with every way possible, and then I tried to think of a plan, a plan to get her back.

An hour later, Miley stirred in her sleep and I tried to make her fall asleep again but I failed. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered open and I tucked her bangs beneath her ear.

_"Good morning, baby."_

_"Good morning too."_

She pulled back a bit and lay her back down on the bed. I felt empty with the loss of contact.

_"I'll think of a plan. I'll get you out of here."_

She turned and faced me.

"Nick, there are so many guys guarding us, you shouldn't even be here..."

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair.

_"No, not now, but on your wedding day. I'll be there to take you away from this craziness. I'll make a plan and we're going to be together," _she smiled and I touched her cheek smoothly.

_"I don't know how much it will cost and how hard it would be, but I will take you away with me. We'll leave this world and just be on our own."_

_"You'd do that for me?"_

_"Yes..."_

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips.

_"I love you. I can't wait."_

A knock on the door interrupted our happy place. We both got our eyes wide as saucers and I immediately got off the bed and wore my clothes that were scattered on the floor.

_"Who's there?" _

_"It's me, Tom."_

I turned to look at Miley and she was already wearing her robe.

_"Wait a minute,"_ replied Miley as she walked towards me and pushed me to the terrace. We saw a guard patrolling down the terrace so she pushed me to the bathroom and closed it.

**MILEY'S POV**

Oh my God, we can't get caught. I took a deep breath before I walked up the door and opened it, only to see Tom with a serious look on his face.

_"Hey..." _I smiled at him, trying to act cool and hide my nervousness.

_"You look odd,"_ well, is that a compliment?

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

He stepped in my room and went straight to the bathroom, I panicked, _"Wait, no."_

_"Why? Are you hiding something? Or someone?"_

_"No..."_

He raised his eyebrow and I smiled sheepishly. I opened the door to the bathroom and sighed in defeat. Nick scratched the back of his head as he and Tom locked eyes.

I turned to Tom, _"Please let him go back to his house."_

_"Are you kidding me? You shouldn't be talking to him. Did he sleep here?"_

I nodded my head and blushed as I did.

_"Please, just let him go. I promise it won't happen again. Look, I didn't run away! I won't break the contract, why won't you all just let me be happy for at least a few hours?"_

Tom sighed and I know I won him over.

_"Fine, but he has to go with me now."_

_"No!"_

_"I mean, I'll bring him down, pretend I caught him sneaking and let him leave."_

_"Does he have to leave soon?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry Miles, but the other boys might catch him."_

_"Okay_..."

I wrapped my arms around Nick's waist, holding him, never wanting to let go. I didn't care if Tom's still watching as I stood on my tip toes and connected my lips with Nick's. His response was eager but careful; savoring the last minute we get to spend with each other. Our lips were like magnets, we kissed with all the love we felt for each other and I looked into his eyes.

He caressed my cheek, an affectionate move I always liked about him, _"I'll come back for you."_

_"I know."_

_"Wait for me on your wedding, we'll run away together."_

_"I will."_

I hugged him tight and he pulled back to plant a sweet kiss on my lips.

He said, _"I love you."_ and I said it back.

_"Nick?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"You'll always have all of me. I'm yours, only yours, okay?"_

_"I'm yours too; I will never love another girl but you."_

He softly caressed my hair and I hugged him one last time. Tom escorted him and I heard him say something to Nick, _"Hey, work with me here, we're gonna act like I caught you but I'm letting you leave, kay?"_

Nick nodded and I watched them walk out of my room. I lay back on my bed and snuggled on my pillow where Nick's scent was still present. I thought about how we made love last night, it was something real, something special. What I felt last night was indescribable, no other men could make me feel that good. It's always him; it will always be Nick, no one else. I woke up feeling beautiful because that is what he made me feel. I never felt like this with Liam, well maybe because Nick's my true love and we've known each other since we were kids, he knew me perfectly, he knows how to make me happy. Right now I have to have faith in Nick, that his plan would be good enough to get me out of this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO GUYS! SORRY, I didnt edit much! <strong>

**I have a VIP TICKET! Woohooo! And I bought it for only 5000 pesos. It's first come first serve though, because it's on the sponsors' area. =] I love it! BUT I FREAKING HAVE A VIP TICKET! LOL I sold my silver =] Soooo, it was a very MILEY day today! Miley made a guest appearance on a hit tv show, Eat Bulaga. She also conducted a press conference this afternoon which was shown on live stream c/o MYX PH. =] I really love Miley! I'm looking forward to seeing her tomorrow on the concert! I'm super stoked!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all Miley Filipino fans who are my readers =]**

**Special mention to_ shmileysmiler_ because she's really sick today and she felt bad for not winning a meet and greet pass. TAKE CARE! GET WELL SOON! Don't worry, girl. Good things happen to those who wait. =]**

**I love you all! Thank you for your awesome reviews! =] Please do review again =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	23. Don't say yes, run away now

**THE PROMISE  
><strong>**Chapter 22: Don't say yes, run away now  
><strong>

_**So don't say yes, run away now**__**  
><strong>__**I'll meet you when you're out**__**  
><strong>__**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**__**  
><strong>__**You need to hear me out**__**  
><strong>__**And they said, "speak now"**_

_**And you Say**__**  
><strong>__**Let's run away now**__**  
><strong>__**I'll meet you when**__**  
><strong>__**I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**__**  
><strong>__**So glad you were around when they said**__**  
><strong>__**"Speak now"**_

* * *

><p><strong>FEBRUARY 2016<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

I've gotten more and more anxious ever since that night Nick and I had spent together. I tried my best to gain Liam's trust but I kept getting excited to get back with Nick. I am now looking forward to my wedding day, weird right? I'm not interested with the ceremony; I'm interested with running away with Nick. I'm really scared with this. What if we got caught and I still have to marry Liam? What if we got to escape but we'll be found afterwards? What will happen? And I signed a contract; I know they will use that against me. But I just can't leave Nick, I can't marry Liam. I gotta take this risk because my happiness is depending on it.

**The day of the wedding**

I stared at my reflection on my mirror. I'm in my hotel room wearing a white tube wedding gown with a very long train. My hair and makeup were done perfectly. I tried to put a smile on my face even though I felt like crying. I was very nervous, waiting for Nick. I mean, what if he already backed out?

I saw Uncle Sam walk inside the room with a big smile on his face. He walked towards where I'm sitting and I could see him through the mirror. He softly caressed my shoulder and I gave him a small smile.

_"You're making the right decision Miley. Your dad would be so proud of you."_

I just shrugged, knowing there's nothing I can do to change everything. My life now depends on Nick. Uncle Sam went out of the room and I requested to be alone for a while. The hair dressers, makeup artist, designer, organizer, and body guards went out to give me some privacy. I wanted to run, to run far away, far away from all these complications. I wanted to be with Nick. I was pretty much occupied that I didn't get to notice that someone slipped in my room. My heart skipped a beat and my world stopped spinning at that exact moment I saw my Nick's reflection at the mirror. Tears leaked from my eyes as blue met brown. I got up and turned around to run into his loving arms. He held me tight and he leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. He wiped away my tears as he tried to comfort me.

_"You are so beautiful."_

_"I thought you're not coming."_

_"I'm here, Mi."_

_"I really thought you gave up on me."_

_"I would never give you up."_

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Tom let me in, but you gotta listen to me."_

I looked deep in his eyes, ready to listen to everything he's going to say.

_"We can't escape from here. I need you to go to the church. Before the march starts, you have to go to the restroom. Don't bring anyone with you, and then go towards the fountain at the back of the church. I'll be there," _I nodded, not leaving any single detail not memorized.

_"I'll wait for you, baby."_

_"I love you Nicky."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wiped the remaining tears in my eyes and he kissed my forehead before leaving.

I went out of the room afterwards and found Tom waiting outside.

_"They're waiting downstairs."_

_"Okay, I'm ready."_

* * *

><p>The ride to the church was silent. I was so nervous. I finally have the chance to run away with Nick, I just hope we won't get caught because it would be the death of us.<p>

We arrived at the church and my palms started to get sweaty. Tom, who drove me to the church with the white bridal car, turned his head towards me.

_"Good luck out there."_

_"Thanks."_

Someone opened the door and the organizer welcomed me. I was greeted with warm smiles from guests that I really don't know but I knew they were from the upper class. My bridesmaid helped me with my dress. I didn't even got the chance to pick my bridesmaid. I don't even know her. I haven't met her since rehearsal day 1. My thoughts got interrupted when I remembered what Nick said. He told me to go to the fountain at the back side of the church. I excused myself before we began the ceremony. I told them I need to use the washroom. The organizer insisted that my bridesmaid has to go with me, ugggh, plan B. We walked to the washroom and I entered one of the cubicles. I thought of a way to escape her. I took my shoe in my hands and slammed its heel against the wall to break the heel of the shoe.

_"Oh my God!"_ act convincing, Miley Ray.

I quickly wore again the shoe and opened the door. I saw my bridesmaid with a horror-struck look on her face.

_"My shoe got broken! Hurry! Go get my spare on the car!"_

_"Okay, okay!"_

She immediately ran away and I waited for a few seconds before I ran out of the washroom, towards the location where the fountain is. Nick wasn't there yet so I started to get anxious. I started pacing back and forth, never minding my broken shoe. I waited for at least 5 minutes and I think I'm going to breakdown if he won't show up within a minute.

_"Miley,"_ that wasn't the tone of voice I was expecting. I turned around and found a beaten-up Nick being held by two big guys and Uncle Sam was beside them. I gasped at Nick's appearance. His lip was wounded, his face has purple spots, and he was clutching his stomach and limping. It was heartbreaking. I ran towards him but Uncle Sam got in the way.

_"You bastard! How dare you hurt him like that?"_ I spat at him.

_"Playtime is over, Miley Ray. If you won't marry Liam, your lover boy will die in jail."_

_"You're f*cking sick! F*cking insane!"_

_"We have a contract, Miley. You'll end up in jail too."_

_"Don't do it, Mi. I'll be fine,"_ his eyes were pure, sincere, and full of love. He knew I didn't love Liam. He's willing to sacrifice his happiness to see me happy. But I won't let him do that. I won't let him spoil in jail.

_"I'll do it, but you have to free Nick."_

_"We'll set him free after the wedding and you'll have 5 minutes to say goodbye to him later before you spend the night having sex with your new husband. Liam is very looking forward to that."_

I closed my eyes, trying my best to block his statements, _"It's a deal." _

I opened my eyes only to see a defeated look on Nick's eyes. I felt scared, I ran away, I don't want to see him cry, I don't want to see the hatred in his eyes so I ran away towards the washroom and I saw my bridesmaid holding up a pair of silver stilettos.

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I tried to escape."_

_"Why? Why would you do that? You're marrying one of the richest bachelors in town."_

I looked up to her with teary eyes, _"I don't love him. This is all a joke, a sick joke. I'm not supposed to be here."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"I was forced. I didn't have a choice. Uncle Sam wanted me to marry him, or he'll put my Nick in jail forever."_

_"His name is Nick?"_

_"He's my boyfriend, it's a long story."_

_"Well, you still up for the wedding?"_

_"I have to."_

_"I'm Emily, by the way."_

She smiled at me and I wiped my tears with the tissue paper she handed me.

_"Miley"_

_"We could be friends."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then let's fix yourself."_

She opened her purse and started to fix my makeup. She then scooted down to put my shoes on me. After fixing everything but my heart, we walked out of the washroom and proceeded to the front entrance of the church. I wanted to cry, to mope, and to just run away and curl like a ball. I kept this awkward looking smile on my face, trying hard not to breakdown. I wanted the ceremony to run fast and end easily. I am eager to see Nick and set him free after this craziness. The ceremony didn't last long, thank God! We went to the reception afterwards. The ride to the reception with Liam was a little bit awkward. He kept asking me if I was okay and how I am feeling. Liam is a really good guy, maybe I'll learn to love him someday. If everything about Nick and I had just ended badly, then maybe I'll be able to recover easily. But Nick and I were madly and deeply in love, and I was really forced to marry a guy I don't even know for at least half a year. It's over now. I married Liam already. There's nothing I could do but let life lead me to my destiny.

I changed into my reception dress. It was similar to my wedding dress but it has an improvised design and it is shorter. Everything was a blur, well except when Uncle Sam excused me and told me that I could see Nick. I was eager to see him and I was accompanied by Tom to the car where they kept Nick.

_"Just keep it real quick. Sam actually ordered the guards to keep Nick in the back compartment but I managed to switch places with them and I took their duties. I transferred Nick to the back seat and gave him food afterwards. He's gotten weak when I saw him."_

I just nodded and walked with him to the parking lot. I gasped when he opened the door for me. I saw Nick sitting on the back seat, hands tied, eyes and mouth covered. I quickly took off the cover of his eyes and mouth and held him tight in my arms.

"Miley…" his voice came out as a croak. I leaned my head on his chest and held onto him tight.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Nick," I was crying, crying for myself, crying for Nick, crying for our undying love for each other.

"_I need to be gone for a while, Mi."_

"_No… Please don't go. Don't ever leave me here,"_ he cupped my face with his hands and he kissed my lips gently.

"_I have to keep myself away from Sam's sight, or else I won't be able to be with you forever, just a few months, Mi. I will come back for you, I promise you."_

I buried my face on his chest and held him tight, as if my life depended on him.

"_I'll come back for you, baby. I'll get you back, don't worry."_

I pulled myself away a bit and looked in his eyes.

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, Mi."_

"_I love you, Nick."_

"_I love you too, Miley."_

He leaned in and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for minutes. I kissed him with everything in me, knowing that I won't get to see him for months, or even years!

"_Take good care of yourself, Mi. Don't ever forget me because I'll come back, I promise."_

"_I know you will, and I'll be here waiting."_

He caressed my face one last time and kissed my forehead gently before he said goodbye and left the car. I watched him walk away. I know there's nothing I can do. But I'd rather sacrifice for months of not seeing him, than not see him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: awh, this chapter is saaad. LOL OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! ahaha there's a typhoon here in the Philippines and I couldnt thank God enough because the typhoon want here last june 17 (MILEY'S CONCERT) she's so gorgeous and really rocked the stage! I loved her more after that damn concert! I seriously am suffering from POST CONCERT DEPRESSION. LOL hahahaha her voice is so powerful and she's so energetic! My friend and I kept singing and screaming and jumping and singing! LOL I got the worst fancam ever. LOL She's really awesome. It's amazing how she could touch us (not literally) like that. She got this thing inside of her that makes everyone love her. She didn't even earn negative comments from Filipinos at her stay here, well except for her outfits at the concert, UGHHH, never mind. LOL hate the people who judge her by her clothes. SHE WAS AMAZING THOUGH! SHE KEPT US WANTING FOR MORE! I WANT HER BACK HERE!<strong>

**anyway, so much for my rant! hahaha**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO ATTENDED MILEY'S CONCERT HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES!**

**I hope you all liked my update. There's seriously more to come. =] stay tuned. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, sorry I cant reply to them at the moment.**

**THANK YOU READERS!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	24. How could I be losing you forever?

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 23: ****How could I be losing you forever?**

_**It's been in the past for a while**__**  
><strong>__**I get a flash then I smile**__**  
><strong>__**Am I crazy?**__** Still miss you, baby**___

___**It was real, it was right**__**  
><strong>__**But it burned to have to survive**__**  
><strong>__**All that's left is**__** a**__**ll these ashes**___

___**Where does the love go? I don't know**__**  
><strong>__**When it's all said and done**__**  
><strong>__**How could I be losing you forever?**__**  
><strong>__**After all the time we spent together**___

___**I have to know why I had to lose you**__**  
><strong>__**Now you've just become**__**  
><strong>__**Like everything I'll never find again**__**  
><strong>__**At the bottom of the ocean**___

___**In a dream you appeared**__**  
><strong>__**For a while you were here**__**  
><strong>__**So I keep sleeping**____** just to keep you with me**___

___**I'll draw a map, connect the dots**__**  
><strong>__**With all the memories that I've got**__**  
><strong>__**What I'm missing**____** I'll keep reliving**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MARCH 2018**

**MILEY'S POV**

It's been two years and one month since the day I married a guy I don't love. It's been two years and one month since the day Nick had left me. It's been two years and one month that I've been waiting for Nick to get me back. It's been two years and one month that I've been holding it all in, all the pain and sufferings. A thought never left my mind; what if he already gave up on me?

Don't get me wrong, I've been living like a mad Princess for two years and one month. Liam provided me with everything I need. He would always pay my credit card, no matter how much I've spent. He treated me very good, my life was perfect... Almost.

Liam is a very good man, but he is very wild in bed. I swear, feeling sore for a whole week didn't make me happy. The thing is, we've been trying to produce a newborn but we found out he's not capable to reproduce. So we just kept trying and trying. Every night was a sexcapade and it didn't make me satisfied. I didn't even have a say in this. The guy is such a big man and I'm afraid he'll hit me when I protest. I've heard a lot of stories from his friends about how he acts when mad so I tried to avoid making him mad. He made me his own outlet, an outlet wherein he could throw all his emotions at me through sex. I know it's gonna be a rough night if he goes home with a pissed look on his face. Other than that, he had never hurt me, never raised his voice at me. I didn't say he wasn't good at sex, hell, he was an expert! He really knows how to make me feel good but I just hate his animalistic behavior.

I kept all of the pain buried in the pit of my stomach, knowing Nick will come back and save me someday. I know that all this pain would be worth it.

It took me two years and one month before I was able to see him again. There he was, standing in a blue suit that made him as handsome as ever. Our eyes met and I felt sparks around me, as if we're the only people left in this damn world.

Okay, how did I get here? Let me tell you the story.

I woke up with an aching feeling between my legs. Liam and I really had a rough night. He came home with a tightened jaw, he said he got in a fight with his dad. With that, he threw me on the bed, tore my clothes away from my body and God knows what happened next.

I saw a post-it note on the lamp and it said, _"Lunch at the new Francois hotel. Opening party, wear something sexy ;) Pick you up at 12. Love you."_

I sighed as I looked at the time. Great. I have an hour to fix myself. I shakily got up and made my way to the bathroom. After taking a bath, I went to my walk in closet to pick a dress. I immediately wore my clothes, grabbed my purse and stilettos before going down the house. Our house was quite big and we have maids to do chores for us. I ran towards the driveway and thanked God to see my driver and my car ready. He drove me to the salon and I got my hair and makeup fixed. I called Liam and told him I'm done and he picked me up.

_"You look sexy."_

He started to drop kisses on my neck and I chuckled.

_"Where are we going again?"_

_"A new hotel is opening today. Its name is Francois hotel and the owner owned a number of hotels in France."_

_"Really? That's nice. I hope he has macaroons, though."_

Liam laughed at my antics. I'd told him once that I wanted to go to Paris and taste those Parisian macaroons. Nick knows that too, I've been saying it to him since I saw how cute they were when I saw them in a picture, and he promised me that he'll buy me macaroons if he was lucky enough to travel to France.

So that's why I'm here. Liam had excused himself to go to the comfort room so I was left here alone. Eye to eye with Nick, my one true love. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard someone speak to the microphone, _"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, the program's about to start."_

Someone tugged my arm. I turned around to see it was Liam. I turned back to the spot where Nick was, and I didn't see him anymore. Liam pulled me to our table and I sat beside him.

_"Let us welcome the man behind the successful chain of Francois hotels, Mr. Nicholas Grey..."_

.HELL. I could feel my breath hitch but I tried to calm down. It can't be. Two years and one month? Nick had produced successful hotels? It was him. I wasn't dreaming. My hands turned cold when he stepped on the stage and made his way to the microphone, saying his welcome remarks, oh how I missed his voice.

Liam went quiet too; it looks like he didn't expect it either.

After the program, delicious French food filled our tables and I tried my best to eat decently. I'm still in state of shock.

_"It's nice to know he succeeded in his career, right?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't expect he'd reach his dream."_

A few minutes later, I heard someone clear his throat behind us. It made my heart leap and soar. Liam stood up and offered his hand professionally, _"It's nice to see you again, mate."_

I got up as Nick shook Liam's hand and I shyly bit my lip as I stared at Nick while he and Liam talked.

_"How was your food?"_

_"All good, perfect combination of dishes."_

Liam wrapped an arm around my waist and proudly presented me to Nick.

_"I suppose you still know Miley. We got married a year ago."_

_"Oh? I didn't know that, congratulations."_

_"So, it's nice how you've become. You're now a successful businessman. What's the secret?"_

_"I don't know, just hard work."_

_"Well, I'll see you around town, mate. You may contact me if you wanna talk business matter,"_ he gave Nick a business card and Nick excused himself and walked to other tables.

Liam and I were about to leave and I haven't got the chance to talk to Nick alone, I mean, how did this happen?

_"Wait for me at the lobby, hun. I need to go to the washroom."_

So I waited at the lobby. A woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a uniform similar to the staff's, approached me. She was sporting a big smile on her face and holding a box of what seemed like pastries.

_"Miss Miley?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Someone told me to give this to you... These were made from France. We also make pastries here but he insisted to take this from our branch in France."_

_"Who's he?"_

_"There's a card in the box, open it."_

She handed the box to me and she left me more confused than ever. I opened the box and smiled in delight as I saw Parisian macaroons I dreamed to taste. I took the card and opened it.

_"I promised you these macaroons, remember? I miss you so much. Meet me in OUR PLACE tomorrow, 11 am. I love you."_

I smiled. I knew that the person behind this is Nick, he said, OUR PLACE, he's talking about my house, it was basically our house. My heart started to beat faster as I smiled stupidly like a 15 year-old. I noticed Liam walking towards me and I quickly hid the card in my bag, leaving the box of macaroons in my hands.

_"Hey, what's that?"_

_"I saw Parisian macaroons at the bakery, they look mouthwatering."_

_"So that's why you're smiling like that_," he chuckled.

He pecked my cheek and we walked outside the building. We waited for our car to turn up in the loading area and we happily hopped in the car.

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a business meeting in LA tomorrow. I'll leave 5 am tomorrow. I'll be gone for a night since I'll arrive here 2 pm on the next day."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"Are you gonna miss me?"_

_"Of course I would."_

Liam and I had sex that night and I could feel his tenseness and jealousy from his actions. He was gripping and pounding me hard, as If I'm not going to break. I was so tired afterwards; I went out like a light.

The next day was something to look forward to. I was excited to see Nick. I want to talk to him.

I quickly took a bath and picked a nice casual dress, took my stuff, ate breakfast, and ran towards my car. I happily drove back to our town, where my home was. It was a nice 2 hour drive and I kept having butterflies in my stomach all throughout the drive. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a car parked in the driveway of my house, I smiled as I noticed a familiar figure standing at the porch. I maneuvered and parked my car. I turned off the engine, went out of the car, and ran towards Nick. He took me in his warm embrace and I held him tight.

_"Nick... Oh Nick... I missed you so much."_

_"Miley... It feels good to have you in my arms again."_

He pulled back a bit and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes as I felt his warm hands cupping my face, _"Open your eyes, Mi..."_

Still closed. I didn't want to open my eyes. I'm afraid to wake up this beautiful nightmare.

_"Open your eyes, baby. I'm here,"_ he whispered sweetly.

I opened my eyes and sighed when I saw that he's still here. I leaned my head on his chest, snuggling to the point where all I could smell is his favorite perfume.

He tightened his hold around my body and I just leaned on him, just kept silent as he whispered _"I love you"_ over and over in my ear. He took my keys from my hand and he opened the door to my house. He brought me inside and we sat on the couch. He pushed me away gently to cup my cheeks in his hands.

_"Are you okay?"_

I nodded my head, _"What took you so long? You told me you'll be gone for months, not a year."_

_"I'm sorry. I had to extend, I had to make more money to win you over."_

My forehead creased in confusion, _"You know I'd do anything to run away with you."_

_"I know, but we won't run away. We'll settle this fairly."_

_"We don't need money."_

_"Mi, Sam is a money freak. He'd do anything for money."_

_"What about Liam? He isn't like Sam."_

_"We'll worry about Liam later. Do you still want to do this? I mean, if you're happy with Liam, I'll let you be with him."_

My eyes got wide and I clutched his shirt in protest, "_No. I love you, only you."_

I felt his arms wrap tightly around me, and he captured my lips in a sweet loving kiss. It felt so good having his lips pressed against mine again. I placed my arms around his neck as I savored our sweet kiss.

_"Tell me what I missed,"_ I told him as I lay my head on his lap and entwined my fingers with his. I felt his other hand caressing my hair like what I had expected.

_"Well, I went to France with the whole family. Dad had a job offer there, he introduced me to some agents, I met investors and successful businessmen. With their help, I was able to buy and run a hotel in France, it was successful. I also brought another hotel which has good facilities and building, but poor in advertisements. Those two hotels became successful. The hotel here in the US was the only one new, they started building it 10 months ago. It wasn't my first time to visit here since the day we last saw each other. I kept flying here to check on the hotel and to stalk someone."_

I smiled, _"You stalked me?"_

_"Yeah. I was there when your Australian monkey were fighting outside a Chinese restaurant. He's lucky I didn't saw him hit you, if he did, I'm going to kill him."_

_"We were fighting over cleaning our room, he likes to show he wants to be the dominant one, he wants me to know that he's the boss, he'd told me not to do any household chore, and he's that weird. He got angry at me because I cleaned our room, but we never got to the point where he would hit me. He never hit me. He's really caring; I could tell that he really loves me. I had learned to love him too, but not as much as I love you."_

"_I really missed you, Mi…"_

"_I did too… I'm so glad you're back."_

"_I came back for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE UPDATE! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE HAPPY THAT NILEY GOT TOGETHER AT THIS CHAPTER. LOL<strong>

**I wont talk too much so please review! thank you for reviewing the last chapter! =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	25. You make me feel amazing

**AN: WHOLE CHAPTER IS R-RATED. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PROMISE<strong>

**Chapter 24: ****You make me feel amazing**

_**Twisted,**__**  
><strong>__**You've shaken my existence,**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm with you baby bliss is,**__**  
><strong>__**All I've come to know**__**  
><strong>__**Running,**__**  
><strong>__**I didn't see it coming,**__**  
><strong>__**Blinded it's so stunning,**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna let you go**_

_**A thousand church bells ringing,**__**  
><strong>__**I can hear the angels singing,**__**  
><strong>__**When you call my name,**__**  
><strong>__**Your love is off the chain**__**  
><strong>__**The chemistry is crazy,**__**  
><strong>__**And you make me feel amazing,**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't explain,**__**  
><strong>__**Your love is off the chain**_

* * *

><p><strong>MARCH 2018<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick sat me up and brought me in his arms. He pushed me against the back rest of the couch and smashed his lips against mine. I parted my lips and granted him access. His tongue stroked mine over and over, sending shivers down my spine. "You taste so sweet," he murmured as he swiped his tongue against mine.

His hands pushed up the hem of my shirt, revealing my cupped breasts; he fondled my breasts as we kissed for eternity. He stopped only to take off my shirt and I did the same to him. I ran my fingers on his grown muscles. His body is sexier now, he told me he'd been working out, and I really think he's gotten hotter. He nibbled my neck as he undid my pants and took it off. He got up and looked in my eyes, his hands softly caressing my mounds. He looked down at my body and he ran his hands around my waist, my shoulders, my butt, he reached for the wetness in between my legs and gently rubbed it before he kissed me deeply again.

_"So beautiful,"_ he murmured.

_"Take me now..."_

_"Take off my pants first,"_ he whispered sexily, and I knelt down in front of this sexy creature. I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I pulled it down to reveal white underwear restraining his package. I looked up to him and his eyes were dark brown, looking down at me, and waiting. I bit my lip and pulled down his briefs, revealing his manhood. I stared at it for a while and later found myself holding and stroking it like how he wants it.

He pulled me up and carried me towards my bed. He gently tossed me on my bed, got on top of me and I gasped when he ripped my undergarments off. He stared at me like I'm a Goddess or something and he ran his smooth hands up and down my body, squeezing lightly on my curves. He leaned down as he cupped my breasts and fondled it. He kissed my mouth eagerly before he whispered, _"You're so beautiful, Mi. You've grown so much."_

_"Please, please, make love to me, I want you badly,"_ I pleaded with teary eyes. I wanted to feel him inside me; I wanted to feel whole again.

He just smiled and caressed the side of my face with his one hand, and the other fondled my breast.

_"Please Nick... Make me feel your love. Do me now, take me..."_

He pressed his lips against mine, our tongue wrestled. He moved down, sucking and nibbling my neck. His mouth dropped sweet kisses on my breasts, sucking and licking them. He darted his tongue against my stomach and made its way to my legs. I immediately parted my legs. He didn't waste time; I soon felt his firm lips and velvety tongue in between my legs, sending me to edges that I thought didn't exist. He worked his mouth down there as I moaned and screamed his name. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, watching me as I looked in his eyes and begged for him.

_"Please... Please do it now... Come on, take me... I'm yours, only yours... I love you..."_

He smiled and kissed me lovingly.

_"I love you too, Mi."_

I felt him push inside me slowly and carefully, our eyes never leaving each others'. He groaned and I moaned his name, it was like our first time all over. He was so gentle, savoring the feeling of being one. He pushed it all inside me and I could feel myself getting wetter even though he isn't thrusting yet. He wrapped an arm around my back and used his other hand for support, while I, on the other hand, had wrapped my arms and legs around him.

_"I love this feeling."_

_"I love everything you do to me, Nicky."_

He kissed my lips and my eyes got wide when he started thrusting at a normal pace.

I moaned and screamed, I cried out of pleasure.

He picked up his pace, my back arched up as I screamed my way to orgasm. I was surprised to hear him groan and realized I'd dug my nails on his back. I held onto him tight as he plunged himself inside me. We made love all night and both ended up panting and taking deep breaths after he spilled his seed inside me after our fourth round around 4 am. I lay on the bed on my tummy as Nick tried to catch his breath beside me. He reached for the comforter and he covered our tired bodies. He scooted closer to me and kissed my lips gently. He caressed my hair and it gave me comfort.

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_"I won't, Mi... I'll be with you forever."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

He wrapped an arm around me and he held me tight in his arms, making me fall asleep in an instant.

I woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I smiled as I saw Nick lying asleep beside me. I snuggled close to him and listened to his quiet snores. I know it woke him up but I didn't care cuz it made him wrap his arms around me.

I looked up to him and I saw him smiling at me, _"Good morning, gorgeous."_

_"Good morning, handsome."_

_"Did you sleep well?"_

_"Yes, baby. No one has ever made me feel amazing like what you do to me. Liam is a wild monkey when it comes to sex. He's good but he's such an animal, always left me sore every morning. I hope you don't mind if I tell you he f*cks me every night until I get sore, it hurts so much."_

Nick kissed my forehead gently as he held me in his arms.

_"I'm sorry baby... Are you hurt? Did I hurt you from last night? We had 4 rounds, Mi."_

_"No, I feel fine, I feel amazing when we make love. It's so different with Liam and I, good different. I wanna stay here."_

_"Then stay here, we could just talk, no sex, I know you're tired. You could always tell me if I need to stop, if you already feel hurt or uncomfortable."_

_"I can't tell you to stop; you make me feel good in every way."_

_"That is such the sweetest thing."_

_"What do we do next?"_

_"I have to talk business with Sam."_

_"Liam will be back in 5 hours."_

_"You should make sure he won't suspect a thing between us."_

_"I will..."_

_"Just wait and we'll be together again for real."_

_"I can't wait already."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. That was soooo M rated! hahaha Sorry if it corrupted your young minds. hahaha<strong>** I didn't edit that much so it's so R-rated hahaha**

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed hahaha. Please dont hate me. =))))**

**Reading your compliments absolutely makes me smile and blush, I would never get tired reading them. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thank you for your reviews! I would appreciate it very much if you'll give me more. =]**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	26. It could never be the way I loved you

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 25: ****It could never be the way I loved you**

_**And it might be wonderful**__**  
><strong>__**It might be magical**__**  
><strong>__**It might be everything I've waited for,**__**  
><strong>__**A miracle**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, but even if I fall in love**__**  
><strong>__**Again with someone new**__**  
><strong>__**It could never be the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><strong>MARCH 2018<strong>

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick talked to Sam and he agreed to trash the contract that has something to do with me and Liam's marriage. Our marriage got separated with the deal of their companies in exchange of Nick's hotel here in New York. Everything was settled, the contract was signed, and the only problem left was Liam.

Nick and I had been stealing moments with each other when Liam was out of town or when he was too busy for work. Unfortunately, Liam wasn't that occupied this week so I'm missing Nick.

So, Liam and I were lying naked in our bed. I felt so tired and I feel my eyes close willingly but shot open when I heard what Liam had just told me, _"I'm so sorry if I can't give you a baby. I know you want it so bad but I just can't give it to you."_

_"It's okay, we could adopt, you know. If you want to."_

_"Maybe... But I like this better, just you and me, making love every night, not feeling scared that you might get pregnant."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"But if you want a kid, yes, we could adopt,"_ he said, cheering me up.

I find it somehow a blessing that Liam and I didn't have a kid. There's nothing keeping us together except the marriage itself.

_"I love you, Miley. I don't know what I would do without you."_

I bit my lower lip and just closed my eyes, tried my best to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I normally feel dizzy when I wake up in the morning but its different today. I feel so sick, I think I ate badly yesterday, I think I have a stomach ache. I tried to get up but my tummy got worse and I felt like throwing up. I ran towards the bathroom with my hand clamped on my mouth and I threw up on the toilet. I stopped and washed my mouth with water but I found myself throwing up again. My stomach was really twitching. I screamed for my maid's name and told her to get the driver to drive me to the hospital. I got in the car clutching my tummy with one hand and one is clutching my cell phone. I kept calling Liam for a while and he wasn't picking up, I scrolled for the number I really should've called in the first place, and he answered on the second ring.<p>

_"Mi? Everything okay?"_

_"No, my tummy's hurting; I've been throwing up since I woke up."_

_"What, you want me to get you? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm on my way to the hospital right now."_

_"What hospital? I'll be there quick."_

_"St. Louis, hurry."_

_"Okay, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I got inside the Emergency room; they gave me medicines before they ran some tests. Nick wasn't allowed to see me until after the tests so I got really delighted when I saw him.

**NICK'S POV**

I saw her lying on that white hospital bed in the emergency room and I noticed how pale she'd gotten.

_"Mi..."_ I sat beside her and hugged her, _"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I'm still waiting for the test results."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I actually feel better now."_

I kissed her lips gently and caressed her cheek, _"You'll be fine."_

Someone cleared his throat behind us. I turned back and saw a doctor with a grin on his face.

_"Hello, I'm here for Mrs. Miley Blakelee,"_ Ah, Blakelee. I can't wait for the time when people would call her _Mrs. Miley Grey._

_"Yes, I'm Miley."_

_"Well, I have good news for you; you didn't catch a disease or something, it's pretty normal to feel this way for pregnant woman."_

My eyes shot wide open, _**pregnant?**_

_"Wait, I'm pregnant?"_

_"Yes, congratulations. You should go see a gynecologist after this. I'll leave you guys alone now." _

Oh my God. Miley's pregnant, but who's the father? I turned to her and saw her surprised state. She wasn't moving, just sitting there on the bed with wide eyes. I held her hands and tried to comfort her.

_"Liam can't get me pregnant, he's impotent."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's yours, the baby's yours."_

I smiled, don't get me wrong, I was nervous and scared but I've been waiting for this moment. I didn't even doubt her, I didn't even care that this happened sooner than I expected, I was happy.

_"I'll fix everything quick and we'll live our life peacefully with our baby."_

_"But Liam..."_

_"He's not supposed to know this, Mi. You have to hide it. It's not safe."_

_"Okay, I won't tell him."_

_"I'll make sure everything will be settled and I'll give our baby a nice future, I promise."_

_"I know you will."_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

_"I'll protect you from anything, baby girl or boy."_

I giggled as Nick's little antics. He's been crazy rubbing my small tummy while talking to our unborn child.

_"Miles..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

He looked up at me and I saw how his eyes showed vulnerability, _"I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough for our baby?"_

I patted his back comfortingly, _"I know you're gonna be a good father."_

His eyes lit up, _"You do?"_

_"Yup..."_

_"Well, then, I can't wait to get everything done and be with you till eternity,"_ he proudly said after kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>I was able to leave at lunch time and my driver drove me home. The gynecologist told me to have some rest and gave me some meds to lessen the morning sickness.<p>

My phone blared its ringtone; I was lying awake in my bed as I answered the call from Liam.

_"I just saw you called me. Is there something wrong?"_

_"No big deal, I'm just kinda sick. I have flu."_

_"Awww, my poor honey. Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just need to have lots of sleep."_

_"I feel kinda sad we won't be doing IT tonight, but you gotta rest and you could just make it up to me when you get better."_

I felt sick to my stomach like I wanna hurl. I have a baby inside me and it's not my husband's.

_"Alright."_

_"Have some sleep, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p>I surely had a lot of sleep that day. Next day, I woke up earlier than I usually do, and I actually got to see Liam who's still lying asleep beside me. I slowly sat up, conditioning my dizziness.<p>

I brought my hand up to my forehead and felt if I'm warm enough to have a fever but I don't, so I just lay back on the bed. I soon felt Liam's arms around me _"Are you feelin' okay?"_

_"No... I feel terrible."_

_"Want me to call a doctor?"_

_"No need to, I just need sleep."_

_"Okay."_

He leaned in and kissed me. Few moments later, I was rushing to the bathroom and I threw up in the toilet. I tried to stand up but I got so dizzy and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, here comes the trouble. I think you all know what will happen next, but the question is… How it would happen =] I'll leave you thinking about that. Hahaha Update won't take so long. I just want some good and numerous reviews and I might upload the next chapter later =] AND HEY! I added Nick's POV =]<strong>

**Soooo, I gotta answer your reviews from Chapter 20. LOL. That's a looong way but anyway, here it is!**

_**skatergurl2789– it's so cool because Filipino celebrities actually started to like her more because they met her =] Some of them kept saying she's amazing and kind and other good stuff, it's pleasing to the ears. Haha Some celebrities have found something bad about her which is her clothing, but hey, she's a performer and we know she's more comfortable wearing those when performing. And she isn't Hannah Montana anymore. People gotta accept that she's growing. They just wanted to make an issue =] my twitter is teresaloves2LOL**_

_**TheAwesomeGurl180 – uh, we celebrate Niley day every June 11th hahahaha! It's the first time NILEY met, that's on Elizabeth Glazer's pediatric foundation something. Ahahaha. Aww, thank you! I sometimes feel insecure when I read my finished chapter, but I guess that's normal. Good thing I got you guys to cheer me up! =] and the concert was epic! Really awesome!**_

_**shmileysmiler – I gotta special mention you! Hahaha Because you seriously are a great writer too, okay but not on story writing as you've said. =] LOL And you are an awesome girl, thank you for inspiring me with unique things you do. =] You seriously are a smart young lady for your age. =]**_

_**0o-ThisIsMe-o0, Alltheabove, beauty0102, XoXSweetestXoX, XxXphilippa001XxX – Thank you! You all gotta wait what will happen to Liam. =] haha**_

_**nileymiley891 – I'm from the Philippines =] Thank you! **_

_**CurlyQ96 – Thank you so much! Sorry if I made you cry. LOL Would it help if I say I cried too while writing it? I did. =] hahaha**_

_**MnM16 – Thank you so much for the compliment! =] I really appreciate it. Enjoy reading.**_

_**amyl0awrence – Thank you! Compliments boost my confidence so, thank you so much for telling me I've exceeded your expectations. =] Enjoy reading, okay? =]**_

**Your compliments seriously made me tear-up! I love you guys! You are the best readers/reviewers in the world! =] You make me happy everyday whenever I read your reviews. I really appreciate your compliments, they boost my confidence. I love you guys, I hope you stick around for my future stories. =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	27. I never thought I'd live to see it break

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 26: ****I never thought I'd live to see it break**

_**You and I walk a fragile line**__**  
><strong>__**I have known it all this time**__**  
><strong>__**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**___

___**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't trust anything now**__**  
><strong>__**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MARCH 2018**

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up and found myself in the bed. I feel weak and nauseous, but then, I turned to my side and saw the doctor scribbling some notes. He gave the piece of paper to Liam and Liam looked furious. The look on his face was indescribable, it contained mixed emotions. What happened?

_"There, that should keep her and the baby healthy."_

Liam gave me a very cold look and I just looked away, panic stricken all over my face. Boy, I'm in big trouble. The doctor left the room and I gasped when Liam held me by my arm, the grip was tight and strong, I know I wouldn't be able to do something about it.

_"How the hell did this happen? I can't get you pregnant!"_ his eyes were hard, staring right back at mine, anger radiating through them.

I just bit my lip and held my breath, silently praying he won't hurt me or my baby. I just realized that I had committed a crime, I had sex with my now ex-boyfriend, it was adultery. But he was my first love, my true love. Is it a crime to love the one you truly love?

_"Did you have sex with that Nick? I know you've seen him a couple of times."_

_"Liam..."_

_"I asked someone to spy on you. I know you and him have been secretly meeting."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh my God, you're carrying his baby..."_

_"I can explain..."_

I felt his hand slap me on my cheek really hard. I found him ripping off my clothes furiously and I tried to push him off me.

_"We can't do this, Liam!"_

_"I'm your husband! I'm gonna have sex with you whenever I want to. You have no right to be with that guy, I'm your husband! You're my property!"_

I cried as he raped me like a ragged doll, I just kept weeping and protesting. I felt helpless. I surrendered and just gave myself to him, he was so angry and he almost tossed and pushed me to pieces.

It really hurt, my whole body was hurting afterwards and I felt so sick.

_"Miley wake up," _he shook me and gave me clothes to wear, _"We're going out."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Just get dressed or I'll hit you."_

My eyes got wide at the thought of him hurting me and my baby; I've had enough of that. I immediately wore the clothes even though my head is pounding.

Next thing I knew, we were sitting on the car and he's driving. I didn't even bother asking him where we are going; I just held my tummy, as if protecting it. He parked outside a small building and it looks like a clinic. He got out and opened the door for me. He pulled me up and brought me inside the clinic. We walked up to the receptionist and I kinda freaked out when I heard the word, _**"abortion"**_

_"What? No! I am not going to kill my baby!"_

_"It's for the best, Miley."_

_"You don't even have the right to decide! The baby isn't yours! I'm not going to have an abortion!"_

_"Yes you will. I'm your husband! That baby isn't mine!"_ he gripped my arm tight and tears formed in my eyes. I tried to pull myself away from this sick man but he's too strong.

He turned to the receptionist, _"I'm gonna pay double, just get the baby out of her immediately."_

_"No!" I protested. _

I felt like running away. There's no way I'm gonna let them take my baby. I have a right! I have a right to decide whether I'll get this baby adopted or not. I am the mother; I am the one responsible of this matter.

_"But you need to fill this up first."_

_"I'll make it four times the price!"_

_"Okay..."_

Screw human rights! What the hell is wrong with people today? Everything revolves around money. You can get whatever you want with money, the thought made me sick to my stomach. What happened to every individual's dignity? They would do anything for money even though killing an innocent unborn child would involve the process.

Liam pulled me to the room where the lady led us, as I kept pulling myself away from him; I tried my best to kick everything my feet touches but Liam still managed to get me inside the damn scary room.

_"Liam, don't do this please."_

_"Shut up. I own you, you are my property and I'm going to get rid of that monster inside of you."_

_"I'm not anyone's property! He isn't a monster! It's my baby!"_

_"I just want what's best for you."_

Someone stuck a needle in me and few moments later, everything went black.

I woke up later and found myself in a white room and Liam was beside me. The thought of being in this clinic made me sick, real sick.

_"Hey, you're awake. Don't worry you'll feel better now."_

My hand flew to my tummy and I cried when I realized I'm hurting in between my legs, it only meant one thing.

_"They took off the fetus from you. They said that it was hard to take it away but they did it anyway."_

I sobbed, realizing my baby got killed. He wasn't even born, and yet he got killed that fast. I was supposed to protect him, but I got him killed. I killed him. I killed my little baby.

_"Where is it? Where's my baby?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Find him! Give it back to me! He's mine!"_

_"Okay, calm down, I'll talk to the nurse."_

I cried and went hysterical that they have to inject me some medication to keep me calm. Liam acted like he cared but in my eyes, he's a real monster, a sick monster who thought he could always get what he wants by the use of his fame and fortune. It's sad to realize that a person you learned to love turned out as a jerk that's selfish and close-minded.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the passenger seat; on my lap was a small box that contained my baby. I had cried myself until my eyes got hurt when I saw the little fetus for the first time. I was clutching it real close to me, mentally saying sorry to my poor baby.<p>

_"I want to be in my house."_

_"What?"_

_"Drive me to my house. I want to put my baby there in peace."_

_"Okay."_

I knew Liam, he got what he wanted, so now, and I know he's not going to say NO if I ask him a favor.

We got in front of my house in less than 2 hours and I immediately went out of the car.

I stopped walking towards the house and turned to look at Liam.

_"Don't wait for me. I want to spend my night here. Pick me up tomorrow morning."_

_"But-"_

_"You've already caused me a lot of damage. I need to cope. All I am asking you is to give me 1 night alone." _

_"Fine, but I'm gonna fetch you tomorrow morning."_

He left after a minute and I walked to my backyard. I took a shovel from the tool shed and dug in a hole in the ground big enough for the box that I set down beside me. I then buried it there as tears flew like a waterfall from my eyes.

_"I'm so sorry baby. Mommy loves you no matter what. I love you so much."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *RUNS AND HIDES* LOL don't hate me for writing this chapter, but I know you saw it coming. hahaha. I feel evil for killing that baby in my story, but don't worry, everything happens for a reason. LOL Don't hate me... Hate Liam because he got the baby aborted. LOL =))) anyway. I;m going to school. If I'm satisfied with the reviews later, I might upload the next chapter. Next chapter would be the biggest and most interesting chapter I ever made. LOL<strong> **Thank you for all the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**** If you're lucky, I might also update on LONG LIVE. hahaha**

**THANKS!**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	28. Without my wings I feel so small

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 27: ****Without my wings I feel so small**

_**Notice me, take my hand  
>Why are we strangers when<strong>_

_**our love is strong?  
>Why carry on without me?<strong>_

_**Everytime I try to fly, I fall **_

_**Without my wings I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And every time I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, it's haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It's been an hour since I buried my first born in my backyard. This incident will always haunt me no matter what I do. There will always be this little voice in the back of my mind telling me how a horrible mother I was for not protecting my unborn child.

Nick has to know about all of this so, I texted him, _"Nick, I need you here in my house."_

He replied, _"I'm on my way."_

He arrived and he got this happy smile on his face, it broke my heart. I don't know how to break this news to him. He just seems so happy and thankful that we WERE supposed to be having a baby.

_"Hey, Mi..."_

He caressed my tummy and tears spilled from my eyes. He seemed to notice it because he cupped my face immediately.

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

He kept rubbing my tummy and I looked up to him.

_"I fainted this morning, Liam found out about us, about the baby..."_

_"What happened?"_

More of my tears fell and I became nervous as I spoke, _"He took me to a clinic. He'd put me to sleep and when I woke up, they already had taken our baby."_

His eyes went wide in shock; they turned into a deep shade of brown. Anger radiated within him and I could tell by the look in his eyes and how his jaw tightened.

_"My baby's gone,"_ he whispered to himself.

_"I'm so sorry..." _I tried to touch him but he took a step back.

_I became scared of what would happen next. Will he forgive me? Would"I'm sorry, Nick... I didn't want this to happen."_

_"Or maybe you didn't want the baby either..."_

My heart wrenched, that was just the worst thing someone accused me of. I love our baby as much as how I love him, if not, more.

_"I was happy to carry your baby, Nick. How could you say something like that?"_

_"I don't really know what to think right now, my baby died."_

_"Don't you think I'm hurt too? I was the one who felt stupid when I woke up and found out they already killed my baby! Do you think that was easy?"_

_"You should've done something!"_

_"I tried! I was helpless! My stomach was hurting. Next thing I knew, I got dragged towards that clinic and I heard the word abortion."_

_"I hate this, I hate you."_

_"Nick..."_

**My heart was broken into pieces,** I thought he'd be mad but not like this. He had told me he hates me, it's over. My life is over. The only reason for my living has given up on me, and I got our baby killed. I felt so horrible like I wanna run, hide and never come back. Nick went out of the house; I felt my world turn black and white when he slammed the door shut. I didn't want him to hate me like this, hell; I didn't want to lose my baby... OUR baby. But how could I ever blame him? I wasn't being careful enough; I had let Liam find out the truth. I had let him take my baby away. There is no way Nick would forgive me.

_**I make believe**__** t**__**hat you are here**__**  
><strong>__**It's the only way **__**I see clear**_

**Taking my baby away from me was like taking away my soul.** It was very depressing. That was the most traumatic experience in my life, I honestly think it turned my life upside down and drowned me in the sink. Even the guy who I thought would just hold me and tell me everything will be fine, turned his back on me.

_**What have I done? **_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

**I messed up.** I had hurt him. He doesn't love me anymore. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, the only reason for my existence, but now he's gone. He left me, he left me with a broken heart, but honestly, his heart was as broken as I was. I broke it, I broke him and there's no other way he would come back.

_**Everytime I try to fly, I fall **_

**I can't do this anymore.** Without him, I was physically alive but emotionally and mentally dead. I can't blame him, it was all my fault.

**I killed him.** I killed an innocent human being. I killed our baby. I haven't even seen him or heard his heart beat before he got taken away. He's so tiny, such a poor baby; and when I remembered how Liam said that my baby was hard to get, I cried at the thought that my baby didn't want that, he wanted to hold on. He wanted me to protect him and love him, but it was too late.

_**Without my wings I feel so small **_

I'm not worthy to live. When Nick left, I ran in my room. I wanted to scream out loud so I went inside and released all my anger. I took some stuff in my bathroom and walked back to my bed. I curled up like a ball and I wished my life would just end right now.

_**I guess I need you baby**_

I'm depressed. I took the pills in my mouth and gulped it with the help of a glass of water. But I'm not finished yet, I grabbed the blade and quickly swiped it on my wrist. I grinned as I watched the crimson red blood seep from my broken skin and drop on the white covered mattress. My phone rang, I was able to grab it and Nick's name flashed on the screen. I pressed answer and smiled when I heard his voice.

_"I'm sorry, Mi. I love you. I'm on my way back, we have to talk. We can get through this, Mi."_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams, **_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

My heart broke, he's coming back, to heal me and be my support. What have I done? I can't turn back now, not now. It's too late.

_"Nicky, I'm sorry. I love you."_

_"What are you saying?"_

I started to feel dizzy, it's like the world is spinning, stars were above my head, and everything's blurry.

_"Nick... Nick... Sorry..."_

I started to take shallow breaths, clutching on the phone tighter. I want to be with him, I want him beside me. I want his warm embrace, his loving arms around me. I want his sweet kisses on my lips, my skin, everywhere.

_"Oh no, you didn't... Oh f*ck, Hold on, Mi. Wait for me, okay? Stay on the line, listen to me."_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

I could feel my heart literally breaking, I've hurt him again.

_"I can't."_

_"Keep your eyes open. I'm near, okay? Please, don't do this."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"I'm not going to lose you too, Mi. I've lost our baby and I don't want to lose you too. Please, stay with me."_

I took a deep breath as I heard him say, _"Don't give up. I'm here, angel. Please hold on."_

He stayed with me on the line and tried to keep me awake.

_**I may have made it rain, please forgive me**_

Few minutes later, he was right beside me, holding me tight, kissing my lips.

_"You came back..."_

_**My weakness caused you pain, and this song is my sorry**_

I struggled to smile and he just shook his head and started to cry. I hate seeing him cry, seeing him helpless, it breaks my heart, making my head pound and feel sick.

_"Hold on, angel. They're coming to help. I won't leave you. This is all my fault, I could've listened."_

_"Shhh, it's not your fault."_

_**At night I pray, that soon your face would fade away**_

He held my hand tight as I kept my eyes open. The drug is taking over my whole body, I can't move anymore.

_"Mi?"_

_"Hold me..."_

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**_

_**Without my wings I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And every time I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, it's haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby**_

I looked into his eyes one last time before he pulled my face to his chest, granting me the opportunity to smell his lovely scent I love the most.

_"I love you"_

That's the last thing I've said before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I'm staring at the pale girl lying in front of me. Her hair is unruly, her skin is white, her eyes have dark bags under them, her lips are dry, her skin is kinda cold, her wrists are covered with wire gauze, and her hand has a needle stuck in it. Yet she still look angelic as ever.

My heart almost stopped beating when Miley fainted a while ago, but the rescuers were fast and they told me she was still breathing and she'll be fine.

I went with her on the ambulance. I watched her sleeping state as they pricked a needle inside her, connected tubes and liquids, and cleaned her wounds.

I've been sitting here beside Miley for a while as she sleeps peacefully. The doctors just finished treating her and she got transferred to a private room I got for her.

I held her hand in mine. I am scared to touch her in other places, afraid that I might hurt her again or wake up her peaceful slumber. The doctor still hasn't spoken to me so I still don't know how Miley is. I just held her hand and stared at her as her chest rose and fell due to her steady breathing. I was happy she's still breathing. I don't know what to do if I lost her.

The door opened and revealed the doctor who treated Miley. He walked up to me, _"Hello there, son. Are you Mr. Blakelee?"_

_"No, I'm her best friend."_

_"Well, could you please give us the contact number of Mr. Blakelee?"_

_"There is no way I'd do that. He had hurt Miley; he's not supposed to be here."_

_"Oh, I understand. I suppose I have to tell you that we've flushed all the drug she took, she was lucky they didn't have a high dose, she could've died if the ambulance was 10 minutes late. The cuts on her wrists aren't harmful but she lost a lot of blood. We also observed she had a miscarriage earlier."_

_"Her husband got the child aborted without her consent, that's the reason why she's suicidal."_

_"That would cause her depression, but she'll be physically fine when she wakes up."_

_"When is she going to wake up?"_

_"Uhm, that's the problem... She's in a coma, but her condition is fine. The drug just has that effect when you overdose."_

My face fell at the revelation. My Miley's in a coma.

_"So she could be in a coma for a year?"_

_"No, it's a maximum of 1 month. If she's lucky, it's a minimum of three days."_

_"How is this going to work?"_

_"We're going to feed her through tube. She'll be okay."_

_"Okay."_

_"I have one advice. She tried to kill herself once, so she will need someone to be with her always. She has to have someone with her when she wakes up."_

_"I won't leave her."_

_"And since you mentioned that she and her husband aren't in good terms, you may ask for security to guard the doors."_

So that's what I did. I asked for security guards and I told them no visitors should be allowed. I stayed beside my angel, sat on the chair beside her and held her hand. I talked to her as if she's awake.

_"Hey, Mi... I'm sorry, I know this is all my fault, I got you pregnant. It wasn't your fault our baby got taken away either, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. If I haven't left, you wouldn't even be here. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this. I'll do everything to bring back the smile on your beautiful face. I love you, I won't leave you. I love you, Mi. You're my ray of sunshine, I can't live without you." _

I never left Miley's side, I stayed there and waited for her to wake up. I've been longing to hear her voice and see her piercing blue eyes.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found one of the security guards outside the room.

_"Mr. Grey, a guy named Liam Blakelee has been demanding to see his wife."_

_"Don't let him in. Never let him in."_

The guard nodded and I walked back towards Miley's side, sat on my chair and held her hand.

_"There is no way I'm going to let him near you. I love you." _

I leaned down and kissed her, I've been longing to feel her kiss back when I kiss her tender lips but I still get no response. I gently caressed the side of her face as I took-in her natural beauty. The drug must've worn off because her face isn't that pale anymore.

_"When are you going to wake up, Mi? I miss you already..."_

Three days had passed and Liam kept bugging us, it's good that the security guards kept him away from us.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I got up to see who it was.

_"Mr. Blakelee wants to talk to you. Should I let him in?"_

_"Alright, but I need security in here, he might cause trouble."_

The guard nodded his head and walked away. The door soon swung open and I saw Liam being escorted by two guards.

_"Miley!"_ he exclaimed as he went inside the room.

_"Don't go near her!"_

The guards pulled him back and I smirked.

_"She's my wife! I own her! I have the right to see her!"_

_"So that's what she is to you? A property?"_

_"We were fine all along until you came back! Why do you have to come back?"_

_"She wasn't fine. Sure, you've pampered her with every material she needed, but you got her tired every day, she complained a lot to me, she wasn't happy."_

_"That's why she's my wife; it's her job to satisfy my needs."_

_"It's all sex for you, isn't it? She loves you, and yet all you showed her is lust."_

_"You don't know anything about us."_

_"She tried to kill herself because you killed her baby."_

_"It was a monster, you got her pregnant."_

_"She was so excited to get pregnant."_

_"It doesn't matter now, I got rid of it."_

_"She's in a coma, look what you've done."_

_"Don't you dare put the blame on me!_

_"Nick..."_ the voice was croaky, yet familiar and beautiful. It totally interrupted our conversation. There is no way I won't be able to recognize that voice.

I turned towards Miley and saw her looking at me, as if expecting me to come and hold her. I walked happily towards her side and I ran my hands on her cheeks before I kissed her. She kissed back gently. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers, _"You're okay..."_

_"Miley!"_ I rolled my eyes as Liam called her name, expecting her to ask for him as if he didn't do anything wrong to her.

Miley turned to Liam and she held onto my shirt for support.

_"Nicky... Make him go away... I don't wanna see him again..."_

I gently caressed her hair to comfort her. I could tell she's scared at his presence. Hell, I could kill him right now in this room, but that's not how Nick Grey rolls.

_"She isn't happy to see you, Liam."_

_"You're brainwashing her. She's my wife!"_

_"I don't want to be your wife anymore!"_ Miley croaked.

Before he could cause a scene, the security had dragged him away already. I turned to Miley who's now crying. I hate seeing her cry. I caressed the side of her cheek as I looked into her eyes.

_"I'm sorry, Nick."_

_"It's okay, beautiful..."_

_"But... Our baby..." _

_"We can make another one."_

_"But... He's supposed to be our first born."_

_"He is... And he will be our future babies' angel."_

I kissed her forehead and caressed her hand as I looked at my girl lying on this bed.

_"Don't you ever do that again."_

Her gaze fell down, _"I'm sorry, I just felt like I wanna die at that moment. I thought you wouldn't come back."_

_"I'll always come back to you, no matter what happens. You scared me..."_

_"I'm sorry, I won't do that again."_

I made her look up to me by lifting her chin.

_"I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy again."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>The doctor said that Miley's doing well. She didn't even develop a mental illness, she's a bit traumatized but it isn't that critical.<p>

I already gave the Francois hotel to Sam so I got my friend, Kurt to let me rent the Penthouse to his Greenwood suites.

Miley got discharged from the hospital after three days and I drove her to our new temporary home.

_"Why are we here?"_ she asked as I made my way to the basement parking area.

_"We're going to stay here while we settle things with Liam."_

_"Oh..."_

She looked so adorable in that light blue sundress she's wearing, I just want to rip it off and make love to her here, in my brand new car, in the parking lot of Greenwood suites. But I don't want to rush things, I would wait for her until she's ready to open up again and start a real relationship with me.

I parked my car and walked with her to the elevator. I pressed the floor and she smiled at me, _"Penthouse?"_

I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled, _"Yeah, I got us a penthouse."_

The elevator dinged and we walked in our new home. The furniture was nice, the appliances were complete, and the view, gosh, the view from the big glass window on the bedroom was astonishing. I pulled her towards the bed. I sat on the edge and I made her sit on my lap, her back against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I just hugged her. She sighed and leaned her back against me.

_"I want a divorce,"_ she blurted out. I was dumbfounded. A divorce?

_"But we arent even married yet,"_ I frowned.

She laughed and I got more confused.

_"No, silly! I want to divorce Liam."_

_"Oh, that's good."_

_"I want to be with you... I want to be yours, only yours, forever yours."_

_"I'll talk to a good lawyer and I'll grant your wish."_

She smiled up at me, _"You're so cute."_

I chuckled and tucked her bangs beneath her ear.

_"What do you want for dinner?"_

_"I want to cook with you."_

_"Sure, how about we do some groceries right now?"_

_"Okay!"_

She hopped up and pulled my hand on our way out.

We went to the supermarket and picked up some ingredients. I watched as Miley skipped and hummed happily while she grab some items. We went home before five in the afternoon and we started cooking for our dinner. We laughed and sang in the kitchen, just goofing around, like old times. When it's time for dinner, we ended up sitting in the couch, holding a large bowl of pasta as we watched the movie currently playing at the flat screen television while we shared our food and drinks.

_"This is really good,_" she said as I gave her another bite of the food. We laughed and watched just like old times. When we finished eating, she curled her legs up to her chest and snuggled in my arms. Ah, life gets better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a very INTERESTING chapter packed with lots of events. LOL I hope you all liked it! Hahaha anyway... WHO SAW THIS COMING? Hahahaha PLEASE REVIEW, okay? I want lots of reviews please! THANK YOU!<strong>

**_nileyandmiambeliber- me too! I love Demi's song! It's sooo tear-jerking but I love it, so natural and her voice is so beautiful. =] Thank you! _**

**_shmileysmiler – Yay! I'm getting better! I agree! It is so heart-breaking how people today could step onto someone (not literally. LOL) just because they have the money! That is kinda one of my point here in my story. =] Thank you btw... and I hope this made you feel better =] I hope this inspired you. Miley here was suicidal too, but she regretted it when Nick came back. I hope you won't forget that there will always be people here for you who will catch you when you fall. =] xo_**

**_nileymiley891, XoXSweetestXoX – THANK YOU! =]_**

**_theawesomegurl180- this made me laugh, "Yes she did have sex for the like millionth time with Nick" LOL hahaha yeah the previous chapter was epic but this new one is EPIC-er! LOL that's not even a word =)))) Thank you!_**

**_CurlyQ96 –thank you so much for the compliment! =]_**

**_atdyia – awww, don't do that again! Hahaha I hope you'll be able to do good on your next exam to be fair. LOL =] Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed reading my story._**

**_xonileylooover_**


	29. Like a skyscraper

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 28: I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper**

_**Skies are crying  
>I am watching catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<strong>_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
><em><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>_

_**As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me**_  
><em><strong>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

Everything seems to fall in the right places. I can't help but smile when I opened my eyes and saw the girl curled up in my arms, my Miley.

I nuzzled my face on her strawberry-scented hair and then I kissed her forehead while holding her close to me, never wanting to let go. I would NEVER let her go, ever again. No matter what happens, I would stay beside her and hold her through everything that life's going to throw against us.

She stirred in her sleep and I rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. We're going to have a meeting with her lawyer today so we could start the divorce papers as soon as possible.

Miley woke up around nine in the morning and I told her to take a bath already because we'll be having lunch with her lawyer. I got dragged to the bathroom and she made me take a shower with her. Yeah, just shower. No funny business. We got dressed and headed up to Starbucks for a quick breakfast.

We then proceeded to the mall and shopped for a while.

**MILEY'S POV**

_"Are you sure it's safe for us to be here in the mall? What if Liam finds out?"_

_"Mi, he's miles away from this town, and besides, we'll be out of here after lunch."_

Okay, I only agreed to go here because I'm going to meet my lawyer and Nick promised me a new dress, bag, and pair of shoes, ha!

_"I want that bag!"_ I immediately pulled Nick towards the store and few minutes later, I grinned as Nick signed on the receipt and the lady gave me the paper bag.

We walked hand in hand at the mall as he carried my paper bags, such a gentleman.

_"Where is my lawyer?"_ Nick just grinned as he nodded towards the familiar guy standing outside an expensive restaurant and a girl was beside him, _"Someone's excited to see his little sister..."_

With that, I ran up to the guy and assaulted him with a tight hug, _"Joooeeeyyy!"_ I squealed as I ran up to him. He's Joe, Nick's older brother.

_"Oh, Smiley, it's nice to see you again!"_

_"You too!"_

I pulled back and smiled at the lady beside Joe, _"Hi, I'm Miley!"_

_"I'm Demi,"_ she replied with a funny smile on her face.

I watched as Joe wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled proudly, _"She's Mrs. Joseph Grey..."_

My eyes almost bulged out, _"Oh my God, you're married? That's amazing!" _

I pulled Demi in a hug and when I pulled away, Nick was already by my side and had his arm wrapped around me.

_"So, where do ya wanna have lunch?"_ asked Demi.

_"Oh, I want Chinese food, babe,"_ said Joe.

I chuckled as Demi rolled her eyes.

_"How about Nick and Miley?"_ asked Demi.

I smiled and said, _"Chinese is fine with me." _

Nick kissed my hair, _"Well then, Chinese it is."_

Joe, Demi, Nick, and I went to a nice Chinese restaurant named, SienPao express. Joe and Demi sat opposite me and Nick on a booth we chose. We read the menu and picked-out orders. We talked while waiting for our food and Demi was kinda nice, just a normal and down to earth woman.

_"So, Miley, what is your favorite hobby?" _asked Demi.

I smiled and bit my lower lip, _"Shopping, I guess."_

Demi let out a very large grin, _"Oh my God, me too! Joe and I are on a vacation for our honeymoon and would you mind if I ask you to shop with me?"_

_"Oh my God, I'd be happy to take you shopping; I'd even tour you to best shops here."_

The boys rolled their eyes. Of course they would! They are guys; they would never understand how much shopping means to us girls.

Demi ignored them, _"Oh my God, our credit card bill would be epic when it comes out."_

That's when I realized that I actually don't have any money. I can't use the credit card Liam gave me. I only have my savings that I earned two years ago back when I was still single and working. It was now that I realized how stupid I was for letting Liam make me quit my job. Now I don't have any money but my savings.

Demi's forehead creased, _"Did I say something wrong?"_

_"I can't shop. My life's pretty complicated right now. With my soon-to-be ex-husband and financial status, I can't spend a dime for clothes, or bags or shoes."_

A smile crept up on her face,_ "Don't you worry about that, I know Nick could fix financial problems."_

I felt Nick's arm snake around my waist and he whispered, _"Don't worry about money..."_

_"See, money is not an issue here, Miley,"_ said Demi.

I turned to Nick and looked in his eyes, _"I won't be able to pay you, I don't have a job and-"_

_"Shhh,"_ he cut me off, _"You'd be my wife soon..." _

_"But I want to earn money by myself. I don't want to be too dependent on you, that's what Liam did to me. He made me quit my job so I got left with just my savings I had two years ago,"_ I protested.

He kissed my cheek, _"I'd let you work in my company, but in the meantime, let me fulfill your needs. I'll take care of your shopping spree."_

_"Fine, only because you're going to give me a job later on."_

Demi clapped happily and I laughed a bit as Joe rolled his eyes. The dishes were served and we started eating as Joe and Demi threw out some jokes that were really funny. I love this couple, they seem so carefree, and they look perfect for each other.

Nick and I were the serious ones, he would wrap his arms around me and kiss me occasionally, while Joe and Demi pick-up a fight about random things. I love how we differ from them; but I could see Nick's sincerity better with this.

I suddenly remembered the real reason we're here, where is my lawyer? When we were finished eating, I looked up to Nick, _"I thought we're going to meet my lawyer?"_

Nick just chuckled while Joe got his eyes wide, _"I told you she won't be able to guess it!"_ said Joe.

I looked at Nick confusingly, _"Huh?"_

_"Demi would be your lawyer."_

_"Demi?"_

I looked at Demi and she has this pretty smirk on her face.

_"Oh my God, you're a lawyer? That is so cool; I thought you're more of in the fashion career."_

Joe chuckled, _"I know right? She doesn't look like a lawyer at all and she doesn't act like one. It's her alter ego. Just like Hannah Montana."_

I laughed and Nick did too, _"She's one of the best divorce lawyers, Mi. Joe just said that because he hadn't seen Demi in the court like I did."_

_"Yeah, but he does know what I could do when I'm serious," _Demi added, referring to Joe, who cringed at the thought, _"See? He is such a baby."_

Nick and I laughed with Demi. Joe paid for the bill and we headed to the penthouse of the hotel that we're staying to discuss divorce matters with Demi.

Demi and I got left in the bedroom while Nick and Joe stayed on the living room. Demi had demanded some privacy for us to talk so we got the comfort of the bedroom.

We sat on the couch as we sipped on our coffee that we grabbed at Starbucks on our way here.

_"So, what's the name of your spouse, Liam?"_

_"Yeah, Liam Blakelee."_

_"Don't feel awkward okay? Just think that I'm just a friend who's ready to listen to you. I won't judge you, I won't be biased, just tell me everything from the first time you two met."_

I started telling her how my Uncle Sam made me marry Liam, how Nick and I failed to run away at that horrible wedding day, how Liam treated me and showered me with material things, how he would be dominant over me in bed, how I put up with the tiredness and hopelessness. I told her that I lost my hope that Nick would come back for me, and it really surprised me when he did. She laughed about the Parisian macaroons story, and I told her how Nick and I would sneak out behind Liam's back just to see each other. It was on the part where I'm talking about my pregnancy when I started to pour tears. I told her how happy I was when I found out I was pregnant because it's my dream to be a mother. I also told her that Liam wasn't capable of reproducing and she nodded her head to take note. She hugged me tight after I had told her how my baby was taken away from me, never missing the fact that he raped me when he found out I'm pregnant, and he threatened to hurt me on our way to the clinic. I never missed the fact that I was against aborting my own child. She comforted me and told me that she'll help me fix everything, and then she yelled for Nick's name, saying something about helping her calm me down. I soon found a different but familiar pair of arms around me, it was Nick's. Demi moved out of the way to let Nick embrace me with his comfortable hug.

_"Hey, hey, it's okay... Everything would be fine, Demi will help us."_

Nick kissed and held me until my crying subsided and a few moments later, I found Demi scribbling some notes on her notebook. I just watched her as Nick wrapped me in a nice warm blanket and made me drink a glass of water.

Demi stopped writing and turned to us, _"Okay, let's plan this..."_

Joe sat beside his wife as Demi started discussing about the divorce. She told me that I have to retrieve some papers from Liam's house, Nick, Joe and she would accompany me in that process. She assured me that she would file a petition wherein Liam wouldn't be able to come close to me, except on court hearing. She told me that we need a proof that I didn't want the abortion, so we decided to find some employee that would testify. She added that the most effective ground for the divorce was Liam's impotence. But if I want security against Liam, I should press charges about marital rape and the abortion. He wouldn't have something against me since adultery isn't a crime in our state. Demi assured me that this would be done quickly and everything would be fine.

That night, when Nick was asleep, I stared at his peaceful state, smiling as I noticed the parts of his face that I love the most. I touched his curls with my fingers and I kissed his lips lightly. His eyes slowly flew open, _"Hmmm, Mi? What's wrong baby?"_

He wrapped his arm around me.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I whispered sincerely. He smiled and caressed the side of my face, _"For what?"_

_"For causing all this trouble..."_

_"Miles... This isn't your fault. It is just how it's meant to be, and I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what."_

_"I don't deserve you..."_

He frowned and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. We were eye to eye, just two inches apart from each other's faces.

_"You're something special, Miley Ray, and you're the only one who doesn't notice it. People make mistakes, nobody's perfect. You've gotten in a marriage, but two years later I still do love you, and it will never change. My love for you would never change. We're just the same, we think we don't deserve each other, but we do. You make me happy, I make you happy. I love you and you love me, that is all that matters."_

Tears fell from my eyes and he wiped them away.

I looked deep in his eyes and said, _"I love you."_

_"I love you too," _he leaned in and captured my lips in his. After the kiss, he pulled my head near his chest and held me tight in his arms, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS ISN'T THE END YET! =] I loved SKYSCRAPER so much so I used the song for this chapter! The song is very inspiring. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! =] <strong>

**_shmileysmiler – awww, stupid mom. LOL just think a lot before you do something and stay positive. Thank you for the review. =]_**

**_nileymiley891 – sorry, my video downloader can't detect the video so I can't download it from the site and upload it for you. =/ Thank you for the review! =]_**

**_atdyia – awww, that's so sweet! Thank you! I really appreciate it! =]_**

**_NieyFanForever – I understand. =] Yeah, but we all know that Miley 'Can't be tamed'. I've noticed that too! Maybe Liam had said a lot to her and put some sense in to her, but hey, Miley came back to twitter. The girl just needed a break from all the attention. =] Thank you for saying that my writing is maturing! It really means a lot to me. =] It's no problem, I love writing these stories for you all! Because y'all are awesome! =] AND the gasping part was funny hahaha!_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – no more drama for monkey face! Hahahaha he'll be gone soon =] Thank you!_**

**_skatergurl2789 - LOL, that was funny hahaha. I'm happy I kinda made it up to you with the last update. Haha I hope this one made you feel better. Thank you =]_**

**_amyl0awrence – you are so sweet! Thank you for supporting me. I'd love to do a book someday but writing is kinda far away from my chosen career. I'm studing BS in Computer Science so basically, I'm gonna be a programmer. I sometimes think that why didn't I chose to write back then… It's because I just discovered my passion for writing recently but it's never too late to share it so here I am! =] Thank you so much!_**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS MADE MY DAY! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE MY STORIES; YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY HAPPY TEARS! I LOVE YOU ALL! =]**

**I'm sad to say that I'm gonna take a break from writing after LONG LIVE =/ but hey, that's the same thing I said after finishing WHEREVER I GO, but wrote a new story (THE PROMISE) right away! Hahaha I'll tell you if I'm going to be writing a new story again, and I'll tell you if I'm gonna continue that break. Writing is my passion! So if I'm going to take a break, I might still write shorter stories every once in a while. So that's all I want to say. Don't be sad yet! Long live isn't going to be finished soon! Hahaha **

_********xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com ********_

**Delete the spaces and check my new blog/website. It's so simple but it's very special to me. Read the welcome note to read more about why I made that website. =] THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_**


	30. We're paying with love tonight

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 29: ****We're paying with love tonight**

_**Seems like everybody's got a price,**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder how they sleep at night**__**  
><strong>__**When the sale comes first,**__**  
><strong>__**And the truth comes second,**__**  
><strong>__**Just stop, for a minute and**__** s**__**mile**_

_**Why is everybody so serious**__**  
><strong>__**Acting so damn mysterious**__**  
><strong>__**Got your shades on your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And your heels so high**__**  
><strong>__**That you can't even have a good time**_

_**Everybody look to their left **__**  
><strong>__**Everybody look to their right **__**  
><strong>__**Can you feel that, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**We're paying with love tonight**__**  
><strong>__**It's not about the money, money, money**__**  
><strong>__**We don't need your money, money, money**__**  
><strong>__**We just wanna make the world dance,**__**  
><strong>__**Forget about the Price Tag**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Nick, Joe, Demi, and I, were outside the Blakelee household. I know Liam won't be here today, but these three would never let me go here alone. I dialed the code on the gate lock and the gate opened. I went inside the house with Nick, Joe, and Demi. I got greeted by my maids and I told them that I'm gonna file a divorce against Liam, they agreed and let me gather my important things including my wallet, jewelries, passport, and other important stuff. I took all my things that I had long before I married Liam, and left all those expensive items he purchased for me, I won't need them. Nick and Joe helped me carry my bags while Demi helped me find important papers. We left the house satisfied and happy that we got away safe and without complications.

Our next stop was the abortion clinic I've been dreading to go to. It just made me flashback the worst and it made me sick to my stomach.

_"Are you sure it's fine with you?"_ Nick asked with full concern in his voice.

I looked up to him. I know I look scared but I have to be brave and do this.

_"Yes..."_

_"I'll hold your hand and I would never let it go."_

_"I know..."_

We walked in the clinic and straight to reception desk. I saw the same lady who acknowledged our presence that time, _"I'm Miley Blakelee, I got an abortion a week ago, March 13th to be exact. I need one of the employees to testify that I was against the abortion, I also need my record."_

_"I'm sorry, we can't do that,"_ she simply said.

Demi squeezed herself towards the front of the desk, _"Listen, I'm Mrs. Blakelee's divorce lawyer and we need evidence about this abortion."_

_"It's our policy not to let out information regarding our transactions."_

_"We'll pay 5x the amount of abortion just for the information,"_ Nick said.

My body started to heat up from anger, "_You know what? We won't give these people money. They had enough,"_ I turned to the receptionist, _"You all are money w**re! You only agreed to kill my child because he paid you quadruple the amount! You don't care about the person who wanted to have her child, you killed my baby, I could sue you for that."_

_"Security!"_

We got escorted out of the clinic and I just let my tears fall. How will I ever bring justice to my baby's death?

I heard a sound of a girl's voice not somewhere far away,

_"I'm sorry, is he okay? Tell him I love him and big sister would find money to pay the hospital bills."_

I watched her as she sobbed and sat against the wall outside the clinic. I walked up to her, I know she was the one who assisted the doctor inside that clinic, she was the one who hesitantly gave the doctor the drug that made me fall asleep. She seems very young for her job; she looks 17 or 18 years old.

_"Hey,"_ I said as I stood in front of her. She looked up to me with green eyes and got confused.

_"What's wrong?" _I asked as I rubbed her back.

_"I shouldn't be telling this to you but my little brother is in the hospital, suffering from ulcer. The doctor kept giving him medications but won't perform any test to see his stomach's condition because I can't pay for it. Who are you anyway?"_

_"I'm Miley Blakelee, where are your parents?"_

_"They died when I was 16."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Wait, you're the lady who got her baby aborted but was against it? Your creepy husband paid quadruple of the amount. Lisa, the receptionist, and Dr. Kandall kept the money for themselves."_

_"They didn't give you a share?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Could you help me find evidence?"_

_"I could look for your record and receipt."_

_"I'll give you something in return, just please help me?"_

_"It's okay, I'll do it anyway. I'll be right back to look for the papers."_

I smiled and hugged her, _"Thank you."_

I told her we'll be inside our car so we got in our car. Nick and I on the front seats while Joe and Demi at the back.

Demi scooted closer to my seat, _"We could make her testify, that would support the papers big time."_

_"She's just a teenager, Demz, let her be, besides, she's got a big load on her shoulders."_

_"Fine..."_

The girl came back with papers. I opened my window and she gave the papers to me.

_"Thank you so much! What could we give you in return?"_

_"It's okay, you don't have to," I was surprised by this girl. She isn't like most people today who'd ask for something in return if they were asked to do him a favor. I was amused._

_"Come on, get in the car, we could at least treat you coffee,"_ said Nick.

_"But I'm on duty..."_

_"What time are you free?"_ Nick insisted.

_"Uhmm, after an hour..."_

_"That's great, we'll pick you up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Wait for us here."_

_"Okay."_

She was about to walk back to the building when I realized I don't even know her name, _"Hey! What's your name?"_

She turned back and smiled, _"Noah."_

* * *

><p>Joe, Demi, Noah, Nick, and I stepped inside Starbucks. We made it to the counter, Demi and Joe ordered their drinks and made their way to find a table. Nick turned to me, <em>"What's yours?"<em>

_"Chocolate cream chip blended cream. How about you, Noah?"_

_"I don't know, I haven't gone here before."_

I smiled at her and turned to Nick, _"Make it two"_

Nick, Noah, and I walked towards the table and we all talked for a while.

_"What happened to your brother, anyway?"_ I asked Noah.

_"We ran out of money, we weren't able to eat three times a day."_

Demi got this 'I have an idea' look on her face, _"Hey Noah, I have a deal for you... Miley here needs a witness regarding the abortion. Would you do it? We'll take care of your hospital bills."_

_"I'd love to, but I'm gonna get fired if I do that."_

Nick spoke up, _"I could find you a new job, a better one."_

_"You'd do that?"_

_"Yeah, what job do you prefer?"_

_"Any job! Any job's fine with me!"_ she replied happily, _"I would do it... I'd love to help..."_

Demi grinned, _"Well then, we have a witness,"_ she said proudly.

I was surprised when Noah turned to me and hugged me.

_"Thank you so much,"_ she sighed.

She pulled away and I tucked her hair beneath her ear like a big sister should do, _"It's no problem, let's help each other."_

* * *

><p>We're outside the town's one of two hospitals and I could feel myself getting weak. This hospital always reminded me of my mom and dad. They both died in this hospital, and I know Nick knows how I hate being here. He parked the car and held my hand, <em>"Are you sure you want to go inside?"<em>

I nodded my head, _"I'll be fine."_

We got off the car and Nick wrapped his arm around my waist to comfort me. I asked Noah to bring us to her brother, but I didn't expect that this would be the hospital he'd be in. We walked towards the hospital and went right to the children's ward.

I saw this little boy about 8 years old looking pale in that hospital bed.

_"Hey Kurt, it's me,"_ said Noah.

_"My tummy really hurts,"_ the boy said while clutching his small tummy.

_"I got some good people here to help us... This is Miley, Nick, Demi, and Joe."_

We waved at Kurt as he smiled at us. I walked closer to him and sat on his hospital bed, _"Hey, I'm going to help you get well okay? But you gotta be strong for your sister."_

_"Thank you... You're my guardian angel."_

I smiled, leaned down and hugged him.

Nick spoke up, _"I'll talk to the doctor."_

_"I'll buy food at the cafeteria,"_ Joe volunteered.

_"I'll get Kurt a private room,"_ said Demi.

I smiled at how supportive they were. Noah turned to me as I held her little brother in my arms, _"This is too much, are you sure it's okay with you?"_

_"Yes, I'd love to help you and this little kiddo."_

_"Thank you... For everything. I know that something big will come to you, you have a good heart."_

_"You're welcome."_

Kurt got transferred to a private room, the doctor scheduled an endoscopy, and Joe bought the food for the two kids. Nick advised Noah to quit her job so she could focus on Kurt first, and financial needs would be taken care by him until he finds a job for Noah.

We went out of that hospital with our hearts filled with love. It felt so good to help those who are in need. We dropped off Joe and Demi at their hotel, and Nick and I headed to our suite.

Few hours later, Nick and I were lying naked in our bed, overlooking the city lights from our big glass window. We just made love, it was nice and romantic, it left me wanting for more but I'm too tired, so he just held me in his muscular arms lovingly.

_"Thank you for supporting me..."_

_"I'd do anything for you."_

_"Yeah, but it was different today, we helped two kids who are in need."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Why did you do it? Why did you offer those things to Noah?"_

He hugged me tight, _"I don't want to be like Sam and Liam who use their money in wrong ways, I want to give my money to those who deserve it."_

I smiled, _"I love you, and you're amazing."_

_"You are too, and I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I UPDATED AGAIN! hahaha! <em>It's not about the money money money<em>. **

**I just wanna say that if you have the opportunity to help and share your wealth, do it. =] I wish I could ALWAYS donate to the needy but I'm just a middle class person, but there are other ways to show your love to the needy. =] I'm just saying that dont use your money for evil purposes. =]  
><strong>

**LOL**** Thank you for the reviews! I'll reply on them on the next chapter. =] I'm gonna be having midterms this week so, I'm gonna be busy. I've got the next chapters ready. SOOOOO... REVIEWS people! hahaha I won't give number of reviews for the next chapter... I just want to read what you think of my story. =] It doesn't matter how many reviews I'll get, what matters most is, I get to know what you all think. =] THANKS**

**I hope you visit my website aka blog. =] _********xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com ********_(w/o the spaces)**

**WHERE IS _shmileysmiler_? I'm getting worried so please tweet or text or review just let me know you're okay =] LOL  
><strong>

**Review MORE =] I love you guys! **

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	31. I couldn't ask for anything better

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 30: ****I couldn't ask for anything better**

_**He is sensible and so incredible**__**  
><strong>__**And all my single friends are jealous**__**  
><strong>__**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**__**  
><strong>__**And he says, you look beautiful tonight**__**  
><strong>__**And I feel perfectly fine**_

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**__**  
><strong>__**And kissin' in the rain**__**  
><strong>__**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**__**  
><strong>__**You're so in love that you act insane**__**  
><strong>__**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**__**  
><strong>__**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**__**  
><strong>__**And I never knew I could feel that much**__**  
><strong>__**And that's the way I loved you**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It's been a week since I filed a petition for divorce with the help of Demi, as my lawyer. Everything seems okay, though. Nick got me three body guards, ha! I never thought I'm gonna need bodyguards for my security. Sure I've had bodyguards back when Sam got all psycho on me, but this one is different, Nick got me these guys to protect us. That's just wow. They were nice to me and became my friends anyway.

Noah's brother, Kurt, got treated well in the hospital, Nick got to speak with Sam regarding a job for Noah, she was happy to take any job appropriate for her attainment, so Nick left Noah to negotiate with the vice president of the hotel. I am very thankful I got Nick beside me, he's so supportive and I couldn't ask for anything better. All I'm waiting for is the validation of divorce so Nick and I could start a new peaceful life.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Nick's soft voice calling my name, <em>"Mi... Wake up, Mi..."<em>

I opened both of my eyes and groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes, my head is pounding and I feel really sick.

_"What time is it?"_ I mumbled.

_"It's eleven in the morning."_

Whatthe? I slept at nine in the evening and woke up at eleven in the morning? Well, that was something.

_"I slept in?"_

_"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Joe and Demi today, remember?"_

Oh, right... They're leaving today for their honeymoon in Canada.

_"I forgot about it,"_ I sat up on the bed but my vision swirled, Nick was aware and he got beside me immediately. He sat beside me and held me in his arms as he let me lean on his chest, _"Mi, you okay? Do you want me to cancel the lunch with them? We could order room service, I'm sure Joe and Demi would understand."_

_"I feel really sick, Nicky," _I pouted and he kissed my forehead.

He lay me back on the bed and tucked me in the comforter_, "How are you feeling?" _he asked while touching my forehead.

_"Cold, sick, dizzy," I mumbled, "and sleepy..."_

I feel really weird but I forgot about it as I felt sleepy again. My eyes started to close again and I heard Nick say something about going back to sleep, getting the thermometer, and room service.

**NICK'S POV**

This is weird, she fell asleep in an instant after sleeping for 14 hours. What if she'd caught illness or something? Or maybe she's just really tired. I let her fall back to sleep and I kissed her before calling our bodyguard to buy a thermometer and Tylenol, and then I called room service to order our lunch.

A few minutes later, I got the thermometer and Tylenol. I checked Miley's temperature and I found out she has a low grade fever so I gave her Tylenol. I laid beside her and just held her as she slept. I kept thinking what her illness is, but I can't seem to find out. Room service arrived with our food and a few minutes later, I tried to wake her up again. Her blue eyes became visible and I smiled at her.

I leaned down and kissed her softly before speaking, _"You feeling okay? It's past 12 noon and you have to eat."_

_"But I want more sleep," _she whined.

_"I'll let you sleep again after you eat."_

_"Fine"_

I helped her sit on the bed and gave her a glass of water.

Her face glowed, _"Oh my, I can smell pasta and I'm starving already..."_

I chuckled and gave her the plate of Spaghetti and she dug on it like an animal.

_"Mi, slow down... You have all day to eat that,"_ I said while eating my own food.

_"I know, but I'm so hungry,"_ she said with a full mouth and I can't help but laugh at her. This seems odd but she's so cute.

_"Do you want to eat anything else? Dessert?"_

_"I want a cookie dough ice cream, do they have it here?"_

_"Yeah, I'll call room service."_

I gave her the bowl of fresh fruits then I called room service.

After the bowl of fruits and cookie dough ice cream, Miley fell asleep again. I had her sit on the bed instead of lying on it because she just ate and it's not good to lie down right away after eating. I just let her sleep again and I stayed beside her. It bothers me so much that she's been asleep all day but I can't help but just let her. She looks fine, though.

She woke up around four in the afternoon and I was surprised to see her rush to the bathroom.

_"Mi!"_ I called out as I ran towards the bathroom. My heart fell when I found her throwing up on the sink. I rushed beside her to hold her hair back and I rubbed her back to comfort her. I watched her as she finished emptying her stomach and brushed her teeth afterwards. I carried her to the bed when she finished and I held her in my arms, trying to make her feel better. She curled closer towards me and held onto me tight as I comfort her.

_"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"_

_"No, but would you come with me? I need to buy something."_

_"What is it? I'll buy it for you so you don't have to get out of bed."_

_"No, just take me to CVS, please?"_

_"Alright, I'll get your coat, okay?"_

I tucked her hair beneath her ear and I kissed her softly before detaching myself from her. I'd do anything for her right now.

I drove to CVS with a very quiet Miley beside me, but I didn't ask her again even though I'm so confused.

We went inside CVS and she pulled my hand towards where she wanna go, _"What do you need to buy?"_

She didn't answer but my question was kinda answered when we stopped in front of a shelf of pregnancy test kits. I was kinda shocked for a second but I managed to pull myself together as I helped her pick on the brands.

_"Do you really think you're-"_

_"I'm not sure. We have to know."_

"_Okay, what brand do we have to buy?"_

"_I don't know…"_

_"Maybe we should just pick one for five brands and buy it."_

"_But some are expensive…"_

"_I don't care, just pick five, I'll pay."_

We went to the cashier and paid for the items. We left immediately and went back to our suite so we could check if Miley's really pregnant. I admit that I'm nervous about this but I'll always be there for Miley no matter what. Even if the kid isn't mine, I'd still take care of her like I promised her when we were young. I'll be there for her no matter what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

We are sitting on the couch waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests, I am really nervous, I dream of having a family with Nick but what if it's too early? I'm not even divorced yet. What if it won't work out? What if he's not ready? We've been through a tough time the past month and I don't know if we could still handle this one.

"_What if I'm pregnant?"_ I asked Nick.

"_Well, then, you're pregnant…"_ he said, stating the obvious.

I looked into his eyes, searching for doubt or anything that would cause trouble, and I found nothing. I found love, care, and concern.

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Are you okay? Of course I'll be here for you."_

"_But isn't it too early for us to have a baby? I mean, we just started again…"_

"_Mi, you COULD be pregnant. If you're not, then it's okay. If you're pregnant, God made that happen for a reason."_

"_You're not going to leave me or kill the baby?"_

"_Of course not…"_

"_I'm sorry. You must think I'm stupid for ever asking that…"_

"_No, I understand. I know you've gone through a lot. I know you've been scarred and I wouldn't dare cut that scar open again."_

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I feel so safe when I'm with him; he's like my knight in shining armor. I know he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't make me cry, and he wouldn't leave me out in the cold. I leaned in and kissed him passionately, we made out for a while.

A few minutes later, we were walking hand in hand towards the bathroom where I left the pregnancy tests.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah," _I breathed.

We both leaned towards the counter and glanced at the five sticks that lay in front of us. They were POSITIVE, all five of them. Nick brought his arms around me and hugged me, kissing my cheek in joyfulness. I cried, I cried tears of joy as he held me in his arms.

"_We're having our baby…" _he smiled as he rubbed my tummy in circles.

"_I won't let anyone take our baby away from us, ever again," _I promised.

"_I won't let that too. I love you,"_ he whispered in my ear.

"_I love you too, Nicky,"_ I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips lovingly, I've never been this happy for the past two years.

"_This calls for a double celebration for our monthsary tomorrow," _he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Nick and I were seated on our living room watching television. He told me he has a surprise for me, and yeah, he bought me a tub of cookie dough ice cream, but that wasn't the only thing he bought for me- for us.

I held two pieces of cardboard paper in my hands. They are flight tickets to Paris, France. I was kinda overwhelmed. I don't know what to do or say, I was kinda confused.

_"I want to help you start a new life so I thought of taking you to France. My whole family is there, Joe and Demi would be there, I have two hotels to manage there and I have a pad that's big enough for us. Please? Come with me to France?"_

_"Is this real?"_

He chuckled, _"Yes it is, baby! So, what do you think?"_

_"Are you kidding me? I'd love to go with you to France!"_

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. We're going to Paris! Paris, France!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! I can't believe I reached 200 reviews already! *crying* LOL thank you so much for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU! <strong>

**So, this is chapter 30. Next chapter would be the second to the last one =/ I can't believe this story is going to end already! But that means more updates for LONG LIVE. LOL for those who haven't read LONG LIVE, please check it out. =]**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – of course NILEY would end up together. LOL I'm too kind to let Liam rot in jail so I didn't get him go to prison and stuff. LOL But don't worry, he won't be coming near Miley according to the judge's decision. LOL hahaha Sorry if I'm annoying you with my unintended cliffhangers. LOL Thank you!=]_**

**_amyl0awrence- you're so sweet on your review for chapter 29! Hahaha I really appreciate it. I love skyscraper so much. I love Jemi too, but he had hurt Demi so I'm kinda pissed at Joe so much. But I still want to write JEMI! Perfect pairing haha. Thank you so much for the compliment! I really want to give you guys a good story to read so I tried my best to improve my writing. I'll follow you on twitter. I'm confident that I have a good plot but I don't want to waste it by not attracting readers if ever my writing is bad. LOL I really want to share this story to everybody =]_**

**_atdyia- I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna take a break. If I do, I'll still post one-shots or shorter stories. It's just that I'm gonna be real busy. Haha but I'll end up NOT TAKING a break eventually. LOL THANK YOU =]  
><em>**

**_NieyFanForever, nileymiley891 - awww, thank you! =]_**

**_Martha- Thank you for noticing the messages I keep in my stories. LOL! =]_**

**_skatergurl2789 – SKYSCRAPER is so real, right? Hahaha I mean, when you listen to it, you could really feel her emotions. OH DEMI. =] Me too! If I ever have lots of money, the first thing I'd do is to donate them to the needy before I spend it for shopping everywhere. LOL Thank you btw_**

**_TheAwesomeGurl180- thank you so much for taking time to review =]_**

**_shmileysmiler- I got really worried! LOL thank you for replying, anyway hahaha! Yeah, the baby had to die. =/ but a new one is on its way! =] LOL they are eager to make babies. LOL thank you! haha_**

** SO, FOR THE REVIEWS... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND WOULD YOU TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE STORY WRITTEN BY ME? PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!**

_**xonileylooover**_**  
><strong>


	32. Tried to run but I keep on coming back

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 31: ****Tried to run**** b****ut I keep on coming back**

_**I been in a rut, back and forth enough**__**  
><strong>__**Heart like a wheel**__**  
><strong>__**Without you around**__**  
><strong>__**So uncomfortable is how it feels**___

___**Every time you're near trouble disappears**__**  
><strong>__**Under the ground**__**  
><strong>__**But when you go too far**__**  
><strong>__**Silver clouds will start hanging around**___

___**And I know why**_

_**tried to run**__**  
><strong>__**But I keep on coming back full circle**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't jump the track**__**  
><strong>__**Can't let you go**___

___**Tied to one**__**  
><strong>__**So I keep on coming back full circle**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I know you'll come around**__**  
><strong>__**You'll come around**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**MILEY'S POV**

I walked towards the glass window in our bedroom and sipped on the glass of Orange juice that I'm holding. I sighed as I wandered my eyes around this city full of lights.

The second divorce hearing took place this morning, everything got settled, that was the last time I got to see Liam. I really loved him, but not as much as I love Nick. I pressed charges and Noah gave her testimony on the first trial. We've come to an agreement that he won't bother me anymore and the judge granted me that wish. He won't come near me, and if he did, he'd be charged, that was granted by the judge for my security. I was really thankful for this day. At last, I would be able to live happily with Nick, but where should I start?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and it interrupted my thoughts. I smiled and turned around, only to see Nick with that mischievous and sexy grin on his face.

_"What's bothering my pretty girlfriend's mind?"_

_"Nah, I'm just happy it's all over. You? What's behind that sexy smile of yours?"_

_"Well, first of all, give me your glass of juice, you won't need that."_

I chuckled as I gave it to him and he placed it on the coffee table. He walked back to me and I suddenly felt butterflies on my stomach as he looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

_"I happen to find this at Tiffany's last week,"_ he brought out a little box from his pocket and my heart started beating faster.

He opened the box and it revealed a white gold ring with lots of sparkly diamonds around it. I held my breath as he knelt down with one knee and looked me in the eyes, _"I know it's too early but I honestly want to rush things, I'm scared you'd be taken away from me again, I want you to be mine forever, and I know you're the one. Hell, you're the only one I want to spend my life with, and I promise you that I will never ever hurt you or leave you. I promise that I'll protect you, take care of you, and love you forever... Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?"_

My tears started falling at that exact moment he knelt down in front of me. I never thought I'd experience this because Liam never did this, he wasn't that romantic. I also know that it is too early for another marriage but it's Nick we're talking about. He's my best friend, my first love, and my true love; I'll take the opportunity to marry him any day. I could feel my heart thumping loudly and fast, and I can't seem to think what to do next, I was too overwhelmed and my mind won't process correctly.

_"Mi? Will you marry me?"_ he asked again impatiently, it was obvious that he feels nervous too, and it made me comfortable. My mind started to work and I gave him a happy smile, _"Yes!"_

He slipped the ring on my finger and he got up to wipe my tears.

I laughed stupidly in my tears and it's ridiculous.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ he asked.

_"I don't know. I had mental block and I didn't know what to say, I got nervous..."_

He took me in his arms and I continued crying happy tears on his chest.

_"I'm just happy that finally, I'm gonna be marrying my Nicky."_

_"I thought you'd say that I'm too fast, I thought you wouldn't say yes."_

_"What? You know I'd marry you anytime, any day, you don't even have to ask, you should've just brought me to a place for a surprise wedding."_

_"But I want our wedding to be big and special."_

_"Marrying you is already special to me, I couldn't ask for more than that."_

_"I love you Mi..."_

_"I love you too, Nick."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *RUNS AND HIDES* sorry for the very short chapter and simple proposal. LOL<strong>

**Last chapter would be posted tomorrow or Saturday. Update on long live will be posted at the same time I post an update for this. =]**

**I'm really sorry for this suckish chapter. LOL**

_**Please review and tell me what is your favorite story of mine =]**_

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	33. I promise you, I'll never say goodbye

**THE PROMISE**

**Chapter 32: I promise you, I'll never say goodbye**

_**Say goodbye**_

_**When I can barely say goodnight**_

_**If I can hardly take my heart from yours**_

_**How far can I go?**_

_**Walk away**_

_**The thought would never cross my mind**_

_**I couldn't turn my back on spring or fall**_

_**Your smile least of all**_

_**When I say always, I mean forever**_

_**I trust tomorrow as much as today**_

_**I am not afraid to say I love you**_

_**But I promise you, I'll never say goodbye**_

_**We're dancers on a crowded floor**_

_**While other dancers leave from song to song**_

_**Our music goes on**_

_**And if I never leave your arms**_

_**I really would've travelled everywhere**_

_**For my world is there**_

_**When I say always, I mean forever**_

_**I trust tomorrow as much as today**_

_**I am not afraid to say I love you**_

_**And I promise you, I'll never say goodbye**_

_**How could I ever say goodbye**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I'm standing in my backyard with a bunch of roses in my hand. I smiled as I placed it in front of a wooden cross that Nick and I made for our late first born, this is where I buried her. We think she's a girl, we even named her Hannah. Nick and I are leaving tomorrow for France, leaving our old lives behind to start new ones, our old lives includes our first born. But even though we're going to leave her here, I know she'd still be with us.

_"Mi..."_ called Nick. I found him beside me after a few seconds.

_"I can't leave without saying goodbye."_

He kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around me.

_"Never say goodbye because she would always be in our hearts no matter what."_

Yeah, he's right. Our first born would always be someone special for us. She became the reason of me and Liam's divorce. She was sacrificed for my happiness and I don't know what to do to thank her enough but to make her feel special and loved. We love her, Nick and I love her so much.

_"Come on, it's getting dark, Mi."_

_"Okay..."_

We both went in the house and I found Kurt running around the living room with his new toy. Nick and I found out that Noah was given a freaking job of a janitress in Sam's hotel. We thought she deserved better than that so we pulled her out and Nick got her employed at Starbucks at the ground floor of Greenwood suites. I let her and Kurt stay in my house since Nick and I would be living in France. I just don't want to sell my house, it's very special, my first born was buried here, and it's the only property I own. I gave it to the hands of Noah because I know they'd take care of it good.

Nick took Kurt in his arms and raised him up. The kid laughed and smiled. I know Nick would be a good father. He managed to deal with me his whole life; I know he'd make it for another bunch of mini Mileys.

Noah walked towards me, _"Thank you so much for all the help. I don't know what I would do without you!"_ she hugged me and she started crying. I treated her like my little sister; she helped me get my divorce so she deserved my help, too. She's a nice kid and I know she wouldn't turn her back on me. I could see myself on her, we're almost the same. Our parents left us at an early age but unlike me, she has a little brother, and she doesn't have someone to help and support her, that's why I decided to help them.

_"I'm happy to help you... Call me if you have problems, okay? We'll be here to support you and Kurt."_

She pulled away and smiled at me, _"I'll take good care of your house, I'll put flowers on baby Hannah's grave, I promise that I'll be a responsible person for my little brother, and I won't waste all these blessings you've given to us."_

_"I know,"_ I smiled at her and hugged her again.

_"You have a very good heart, Miley. I hope there will be lots of people in need who would receive your love, not only me. I know you'll get the happy and peaceful life you deserve. You and Nick are perfect for each other."_

_"Awww, you are so sweet! Thank you Noah! I promise that you'd be God mother of my baby. I'll take you and Kurt to Paris when that day comes."_

_"Thank you! I'm counting on that."_

I saw Nick put down Kurt on his feet. It's time to go.

I hugged Noah, _"Take care..."_

She hugged back, _"You too, I know you'd be a good mom. Have a safe pregnancy."_

I hugged Kurt too and told him to be a good boy and eat his meals on time. Nick said goodbye to the two kids and we held hands as we went out of the house.

We got inside the car and I glanced back at my old house. I'm going to miss this house, it's where I grew up, where I learned, where I spent my last moments with my parents, where I found love. This house is so memorable and special to me, but it was history. I'm going to start and new life with Nick and my unborn baby. I gotta stop living with the past and learn to face the future. I'm scared about living in the future but I know I'm gonna be okay because I'm gonna be with Nick, he's my soul mate. I know I'm going to be safe with him, and at last, I'm going to be happy with my life.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHMILEYJONAS. (lol) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE ALREADY. T_T<strong>

*****The song THE PROMISE was sung by an international artist but I like the version sung by two artists from our country, Regine Velasquez and Ogie Alcasid (I am not a fan. LOL). The song is very beautiful. =] and it was a theme song to a LOCAL movie titled THE PROMISE. That movie inspired me to write this story, soooo, here it is =] Is it weird if I tell you that I listen to the song every time I need inspiration to write this story? LOL hahaha I'm a weird girl! LOL**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the ending. I know it was expected. LOL**

*****Would you please submit a review for the last time? If you haven't written a review even once, maybe you could give me one now? Please? Just tell me if you liked or enjoyed reading my story. =]**

*****If you may, would you please include your review the title of your favourite 'nileylooover' fanfic =]**

**Thank you guys! You all are the best reviewers and readers ever! You always make me smile with your reviews. =]**

**_shmileysmiler – you know I'm so happy for you regarding the FB stuff, and I told yaaaa, you have something that makes people listen to you, see? Lots of people love you and you really are a one smart girl. =] BUT I REALLY GOT WORRIED. SERIOUSLY. LOL but let's get over it. Hahahaha._**

**_Alltheabove – thank you for taking time to review =] I like Liam but I LOVE Nick. LOL _**

**_atdyia – yeah, Niley loves to 'reproduce' in my stories. hahaha thank you for reading THE PROMISE! =]_**

**_amyl0awrence – niley is forever perfect. LOL =] ikr? It's the city of loooove. =] thank you!_**

**_skatergurl2789 – thank you for supporting all of my fanfics. LOL =]_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX, beauty0102 – thank you so much! =]_**

**_TUNE IN TO LONG LIVE =]  
><em>**

**Oh, for those who don't know my name, it's _Teresa _=]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	34. Epilogue

**THE PROMISE**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>"You are so amazing,"<em> said Nick as he took me in his arms and he laid back on his side in our King sized bed. It's two am and we just finished our love-making, both of us breathed heavily at its intensity and Nick pulled me in for one last deep kiss before he let me rest my head on his chest, ready to fall asleep. I felt comfortable as he ran his fingers through my hair and said I love you.

Yeah, we're a bunch of thirty-four year olds acting like eighteen year-olds, still strong to make love all night. Better grab the opportunity when three of your four children are staying at Nick's mom and dad's.

It's been eight years since we moved here in Paris and thankfully, we haven't gotten in any trouble. Nick is a successful businessman managing our two hotels; Joe is also a co-owner of the hotels, while Demi and I became nice homemakers and best friends. Nick and I got married a year after our first child was born. Speaking of children, God gave me and Nick four healthy kids. The eldest is eight year old Serena Destiny, who oddly has a light brown to blonde-ish hair, blue eyes, tall height, quiet personality and model-material. The second child is six year-old Blair Hope, who has brown hair same as mine, brown eyes, wavy hair, and is our drama queen. The third child is four year-old Nathaniel Jerry who has straight light brown hair same as Serena's, big blue eyes, cute button nose, and is the most calm among the four. The youngest child is a hyperactive two year-old Nicholas Daniel who has the same hair as Nick's, blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and the smartest among the four; that might sound funny but he learned how to walk, and learned the alphabet and the numbers one to ten in his early first year, he also learned how to talk in his mid-first year, he's such an adorable, smart and joyful child. Yeah, I'm a fan of Gossip girl, you don't need to ask where I got the names. So yeah, Serena and Blair are studying in a private school for girls and Nate is in a private school too as a nursery. Life is all good.

I woke up with the sound of Daniel's voice from the baby monitor saying, _"Mama... Mama... Whe-a-youu?"_

His cuteness made me smile instantly. I detached myself from Nick's embrace after I kissed his cheek. I wrapped and wore my robe around my body and walked towards the screen of the baby monitor. I shook my head as I saw Daniel walking around the carpet yelling, _"Mama? Mama?"_

I walked out of the room and into Daniel's room. I opened the door and smiled as I saw him look towards me with his oh so adorable brown curls and bright smile.

_"Hey baby!"_ I said as he happily ran to hug my legs yelling, _"Mama..."_

I picked him up and kissed his forehead, _"Morning baby boy."_

_"Mowninn,"_ he replied and I chuckled.

_"Did you sleep well? I asked as I let him hold onto me and rest his head on my shoulder."_

He nodded his head and I carried him to our room. We got inside and he said, _"Down,"_ telling me to put him down. I put him down on his feet and watched him run towards the bed and climb on it to annoy his sleeping father.

_"Daaaddy!"_ he said as he jumped up and down on our bed. I watched as Nick shifted a bit but remained with his eyes closed. I walked towards the bed and laughed at my hyperactive toddler. He then stopped jumping but lied down to cuddle and fit himself in his father's arms. I saw Nick's lips curl into a smile and he held our baby boy in his arms.

_"Wakey wakey, Daddy!"_ said Dan. I would never want to miss such small incidents like this.

* * *

><p>We went to the Grey's household to have lunch and fetch our children.<p>

Nick and I got swarmed by our three little kids as we walked inside the house. I saw Joe and Demi's three kids walking up to us and I greeted them nicely. Mommy Denise emerged from the kitchen and I hugged her, _"Thanks for having the kids for the night, mom."_

_"That's no problem, sweetheart. How's your night? Tiring?"_

_"You know it, Grey boys are such pleasers."_

We talked and laughed for a while, and then I saw Demi walk out of the kitchen. She squealed, _"Miley!"_ and happily walked fast towards me to hug me, "_I missed you Miles!"_

_"Awww, I missed you too!"_

We watched our kids play with each other and then we had a nice lunch.

* * *

><p>We walked around the mall for our Sunday mall day, bought our kids something they like and headed to Video Planet Pizza parlor; it's like the counterpart of Chuck E Cheese's here in France. We ordered food and after eating, Blair and Nate ran off to the game area to play, Dan was sleeping in his father's arms while Serena was left beside me, eating another slice of pizza. I can't help but think if there's something wrong.<p>

I placed my arm around her, _"Don't you wanna play?"_

She shook her head as she took a bite on her pizza.

_"Are you okay, baby? You could tell mommy if you have a problem," _I said and Nick tried to but in, _"S, what's wrong? You always like to play here."_

_"Serena!"_ we heard from a voice of a boy.

Serena quickly turned towards his direction and smiled. The boy waved at her to come over as he was on his way to the gaming area, he has brown hair, green eyes, and it seems like he's the same boy she played with last Sunday.

_"What's his name? David?"_ I asked Serena.

_"Yes, mom, can I play with him?"_

_"Sure, baby. Go on."_

She sighed happily and ran towards the boy. I watched as they walked together to the game area.

I turned to Nick and took a sleeping baby Daniel to my arms.

_"You don't think our daughter has a crush on him, do you?" _asked Nick.

_"Are you kidding? Look at her smile when they play together. It must be looove," _I said excitedly.

_"Mi, they are just eight."_

_"We fell in love when we were eight."_

_"Mi, we became friends at eight."_

_"Nuh-uh, we fell in love," _I leaned in to kiss him lightly.

_"Fine, I gotta watch out for that boy, then."_

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, _"It's funny how we ended up together. Every time I look back in our past, I can't help but say, 'oh my God, we got through that?' We've gone through a lot, you know."_

_"Yeah, and I'm thankful that I have you by my side now."_

_"Being away from California really made a big impact in our lives. No Selena, Mary..."_

_"No Jake, Jesse and of course, Liam..."_

_"No greedy Sam..."_

_"I can't believe you had more boys than my girls!"_ he argued playfully.

_"Would you try to be serious? I'm reminiscing here..."_

Nick chuckled and kissed my cheek, _"We've been separated a lot, you've been married for two years,"_ he said in a more serious tone.

_"But I always managed to come back to you because no one could ever be better than your love,"_ I said sweetly as I looked sincerely in his loving eyes.

_"I love you,"_ he said as he dropped a sweet kiss on my forehead.

I said, _"I love you too,"_ as I enjoyed the kiss.

I am really happy with everything I have right now. I have a loving husband, four sweet and adorable kids, good business, and I was able to support numerous charities. I had a tough past, a very tragic one, but I would never let that get in my way to give my husband and my kids a good and happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HERE YA GO! I've decided to make an epilogue. the last part sucked much. LOL I dont know how to end it =))) LOL<strong>

**anyway... REVIEW?**

**and my twitter name is** _**teresaloves2lol**_

**_xonileylooover_**


End file.
